


Bond of Champions

by MarikaFromCincy



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaFromCincy/pseuds/MarikaFromCincy
Summary: Shortly after her divorce from Chinese national team star Lao Ma, the leading star of the United States National Team Xena attempts to re-establish her reputation apart from her sexuality going into the World Cup qualifiers. But a newcomer disrupts her plans.
Relationships: Eve | Livia/Varia, Gabrielle/Xena, Xena/Lao Ma
Comments: 38
Kudos: 113





	1. Pre-Game Show

**Author's Note:**

> I have been intensely missing women's soccer, re-listening to all of Xena Warrior Podcast, and randomly rewatching episodes of Xena. So, the AU pitch-a-thon idea of an USWNT AU for Xena and Gabs sparked this idea for me. I hope you enjoy.

Ephiny continued to laugh as she leaned back from the slightly sticky bar table and back against the wall of their booth and slid her arm around Terries’ shoulders. “Oh, fuck off, Xena,” she stated, shaking her head as she took a drink of her beer. 

“Yeah,” Amarice seconded. “Nobody gives a shit what you told Hercules on his dumbass TV show. He just had to fill his once every seven weeks minute on women’s soccer coverage. But we all know you are actually nervous about this game.”

Xena huffed loudly into her beer. “Look I told all of you already. The breakup was amicable and now Lao Ma is just another opponent we have to face.”

“Yeah?” Terries questioned. “And when you shake hands with her during the coin toss on Saturday?” 

Xena glared at her. “I’ve been playing professionally since I was 15, I have a lot of history with a lot of players. She’s just one more.” 

Ephiny shook her head. “Whatever you say, Xena.” 

***

“Thanks,” Xena grumbled to her doorman as she walked into her apartment building alone after the night of drinks with her teammates. 

Her phone began to ring as she rode the elevator up to her floor. It was Iolaus, who was basically the nice guy of all the men who professionally reported on women’s soccer. He probably had real and legitimate questions to ask her about the upcoming game against China, the last friendly before the World Cup qualifiers started in a few months. She let it go to voicemail. 

The elevator stopped at the 17th floor of her building in downtown Chicago. She reached her apartment and unlocked the door. She walked through the dark hallway and living room and dropped down on the couch without turning on any lights. She had barely decided if she was getting another drink or going straight to bed when her phone began buzzing again. Xena huffed down at the contact. It was the national team’s general manager and head of public relations.

Xena reluctantly answered. “Yes, Aphrodite?”

“Oh good, you answered,” the bubbly executive told her, sounding pleased. 

“I’m required to, aren’t I?” 

“Well, sweetie you have been for years, but that has never stopped you before,” Aphrodite stated.

Xena almost smiled. “Is this about something?” 

Aphrodite took a deep breath. “Well yes, possibly,” she informed her. “But I do not want to make it so, if you don’t want to, sweetie?” 

“The China game?” Xena questioned.

Aphrodite sighed. “Yes.”

Xena exhaled deeply and peered from her position on her couch onto the wall above her strictly decorative fireplace. She had still not taken down the three photos that had been there for years. The first was of them both in their uniforms at one of the first United States-China games after they started dating. The second was of them with Lao Ma’s son from her previous marriage, Ming Tien at one of his soccer games. The third was from their wedding five years ago. 

“Look, Aphrodite,” the U.S. star player began. “I know the divorce was only finalized a few months ago, but the whole process started almost a year ago. So, this is technically the third game we’ve played against each other since everything fell apart.”

“I know that, sweetie,” Aphrodite said cautiously. “But…”

“But,” Xena stated, cutting her off. 

“Your little cousin has been championing to do everything she can,” Aphrodite informed her. 

Xena scoffed. “The fuck has Eve been proposing?” 

Aphrodite laughed. “I know it is common knowledge among us, but the general public…” 

“No!” Xena called forcefully into the phone. “I don’t want her doing that.” 

“Xena,” Aphrodite stated seriously. “It is not as big of a deal anymore.”

“No,” Xena repeated. “If she and Varia feel ready to do that, I want it to be on their terms and for their reasons. I don’t want it to be some distraction for my divorce match up.” 

“Ohhh,” Aphrodite called excitedly. “Star striker Xena Amphipolis of the United States versus the former Mrs. Xena Amphipolis Lao Ma, the star striker of China. International soccer’s first divorce match up.”

Xena huffed again. “Fuck off, Dite.” 

“Fine, fine,” she replied with lighthearted seriously. “I’ll do my job with the utmost professionalism and attempt to stop everything Iolaus and more importantly Hercules has to say about this.” 

“Thank you,” Xena grumbled. “Who’s calling this game?” 

“Iolaus, but also Melosa Bruce.”

“Well, that is not the worst,” Xena stated.

“No. Do well in this game, sweetie. And then maybe I will never have to write about your love life again,” Aphrodite proposed. 

“Let’s fucking hope so,” Xena replied.


	2. Divorce Match-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena and Lao Ma try not to make a big deal out of their first game against each other since their divorce was finalized.

_“Welcome back to Solider Field in Chicago. I’m Iolaus, alongside former national team player Melosa. We are a few minutes before kickoff for the final international friendly of U.S. vs. old foe China before the World Cup qualifiers start next month. So, Melosa, what would you say is the key for each of these teams today?” Iolaus asked turning to his broadcast partner._

_“Well, Iolaus, I’d have to say defense for both teams. China’s backline has struggled to keep Xena in check before and it’s a younger group of players now. And the U.S. is going to have to keep an eye on Lao Ma. We know how good she is one-on-one, so if she gets past Ephiny in the midfield it’ll be a test for rest the defense,” Melosa replied._

_Iolaus nodded and then dramatically paused and exhaled with an uncomfortable expression. “I feel like we have to address the elephant on the pitch. For years, we celebrated these games because of the Xena- Lao Ma match up. With their divorce beginning finalized earlier this week, do you think it will affect the game?”_

_“I don’t,” Melosa said confidently shaking her head. “Class is the word that comes to mind throughout the world when thinking about Lao Ma. And Xena’s said she isn’t nervous. Despite what a certain pundit says, I believe her. She’s never been one to cave under pressure.”_

_Iolaus nodded. “And on that, we will be back for kickoff after these messages.”_

Xena was running through her normal hype up routine as she walked from the locker room to the tunnel. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them near the back of the tunnel.

“Ah fuck,” she uttered under her breath to herself as she spotted the Chinese captain.

A hand landed forcefully on Xena’s back. “Don’t let her get to you,” the young winger reassured her. “We fucking got this.”

Xena smirked and shook her head. “Thanks, Varia.”

Xena sighed and went to take her spot at the head of the Americans. 

“Hello, Xena,” Lao Ma said softly as glanced over at the opposing captain. 

“Lao Ma,” Xena replied with a quick nod. 

They stood their tensely and awkwardly for a moment until Lao Ma bowed her head and warmly laughed. 

“Is the American media making a huge deal of this?” Lao Ma questioned with a kind smile. 

Xena scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Aphrodite’s been trying to keep it down, but you know how it is.” 

“Yes,” she answered. Having played domestically in America for a few years and being tied to Xena for longer, she was more than aware of what the coverage could be like. “I saw your Hercules interview.” 

Xena blushed a bit to her own shock and annoyance. “Yeah?”

Lao Ma peered over at her and smiled. “I thought you did…very well.” 

She was about to thank her when she was handed the game pennant and they were instructed to move forward. 

“Best of luck, Xena,” Lao Ma told her. 

“You too,” Xena called after her. She turned to the utterly starstruck eight-year-old beside her. “Hey kid,” Xena said to her as she held out her hand. “I’m Xena.” 

The girl was not able to bring herself to speak as she walked with Xena into the packed stadium. The American captain ran up and had a perfectly professional exchange with the Chinese captain. They kept it as friendly as possible since they both knew that thousands of eyes were on them, readying to analyze their every move. 

“Handled that well, Xena,” Athena stated when she reached the bench. 

“Have a reason to doubt her, do ya coach?” Minya questioned as she ran toward her center back position. 

“Thanks,” Xena grumbled as she tossed her water bottle aside and ran onto the field. 

Most of the first half went exactly as expected. The frontline of Varia, Xena, and Eve were easily able to weave through the young Chinese defense. In the 12th minute, a long cross from Terries landed perfectly at Varia’s feet. She made quick work of the defender and chipped it into the box for Xena, who took one touch and booted it past the diving Chinese keeper. 

Xena was not known for her outlandish celebrations but she resigned herself to be more reserved than usual. She accepted Varia’s hug and supported her cousin as she jumped onto her back. Lao Ma had made it deep enough into the American defense to test Amirace in goal twice before Ephiny headed in a corner from Varia to make it 2-0 just before the half. 

China came out of the locker room with much more intensity forcing Ephiny to drop back and help out the defenders. Without her, Chilapa and Yakut couldn’t manage to get anything through the midfield. In the 70th minute, China managed to force the fifth turnoff in as many minutes. As Cyane struggled to recover, the Chinese player passed the ball forward to Lao Ma, who had managed to slip behind Ephiny. With Paulina sliding in and Amirace off her line, Lao Ma shot and found the back of the net for China. 

Lao Ma also usually had subdued celebrations, but to Xena’s surprise she instantly turned and ran for the center line. The Chinese winger ran into the goal to retrieve the ball and sprinted it into the center. 

“Going pretty hard for a friendly,” Xena commented to Lao Ma when they found themselves near each other during an American set piece. 

“Not my idea,” Lao Ma answered before Xena ran past her and jumped for the header. She missed and Eve barely got a foot on it and it went out for a goal kick. 

The renewed intensity continued into stoppage time. In the first of three minutes, a Chinese midfielder forced a corner kick of Cyane. Ephiny was marking Lao Ma in the box and Xena was on the far post. 

_“This could be an equalizing moment for China,” Iolaus commented in an optimistic tone._

_“They have been turning it up but the U.S. still has the height advantage,” Melosa added._

The Chinese forward swung it into the box. As it began coming down right in front of the goal, multiple players went up at once. Xena watched Ephiny get around Lao Ma and jump for it alongside Paulina and her mark. Amirace punched for it, only making partial contact on the ball and collided midair with Paulina. Ephiny tangled with the Chinese player and went down as well.

_“Partial clearance by Amirace,” Iolaus called. “Bouncing to the right but Terries is there, going for the clearance.”_

_“Whoa!” Melosa called, adding a groan._

_“Hard tackle by China, Terries is down.”_

_“That’s a card.”_

_“Referee agrees and stops play.”_

Xena heard Terries’ scream despite the angered shouts from the crowd. Oh shit, the captain thought. 

_“Who was that?” Melosa questioned. “That wasn’t Lao Ma, was it?”_

_“Referee is calling for the trainers. And going for a card,” Iolaus stated._

“Get off!” Ephiny yelled at the player on top of her. She shoved her aside and scrambled toward Terries. 

“Oh, fuck no!” Amirace shouted as she got to her foot and charged over a well. 

“Amirace!” Xena shouted as she ran after her. “Fuck,” she said to herself. 

_“A straight red card for Lao Ma?!” Iolaus exclaimed. “That is certainly a strange turn of events.”_

_“Oh, and here comes the Americans,” Melosa added._

“Fucking, bitch!” Ephiny yelled as she shoved Lao Ma, who had already moved away from Terries to make way for the American trainers and the medics. 

The Chinese players swarmed around them. Amid the shoving and the yelling, Xena managed to get herself between Lao Ma and Ephiny as Cyane pulled Amirace away and Varia held off the other Chinese players.

_“Looks like the ref is going for another card,” Iolaus called. “And that’s a yellow for Ephiny.”_

“Oh, piss off!” Ephiny screamed at her. 

“Cool down,” Xena demanded as she grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her away. As she continued to walk Ephiny away, the crowd started cheering. Xena peered over her shoulder and watched Lao Ma simply nod at the ref and silently begin walking toward the tunnel. The crowd cheered again as the American trainer and doctor helped Terries off the pitch. 

_Melosa gave a nervous laugh. “That’s not good for the U.S. moving forward, Iolaus.”_

_“Coach Athena often talks about the depth on this team, but right back is only position that does not has a definite back up,” he added._

The referee let the clock run for about a minute past the announced three minutes of stoppage time. But, the rest of the game didn’t really matter. Tara, the young NWSL star, made her seventh cap for national team, taking Ephiny place in the midfield as she dropped back to her college position of center back and Minya slid over to fill Terries empty spot at right back. 

When the whistle blew, Xena felt nothing but relief. She shook all the hands she was expected to and then silently turned and walked to the locker room.


	3. Fallout: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena and the Americans are forced to deal with the consequences of the China friendly. Xena gets an unexpected visitor at her apartment.

Xena was leaning back in her office chair around the large conference table in the United State Soccer Federation’s Chicago headquarters. She could feel the sweat beginning to dry on her arms, which she had tightly crossed against her chest. She had decided to run to the last minute disciplinary/conduct review meeting that had been called the day after the China friendly. Athena had previously deemed the day an optional training day. Xena decided to stick with that as a small act of protest. 

She was not the only one to seemingly opt for small acts of protest. Eve and Varia were both wearing shirts from the Chinese clubs they had been on loan to before their call ups to the national team. Ephiny was wearing a pride Iron Front shirt, while Amirace was wearing a sweatshirt with cutoff sleeves that simply said “Bitch” across the front. 

Xena was forcing all her attention to peering at the water bottle in front of her and not making eye contact with anyone.

Athena huffed loudly and ran her hand over her face. “Do you have a point, Caesar?” she questioned the federation president, whose video link was projected on the wall. 

“The conduct of many of the players was…unprofessional,” he landed on, through it clearly sounded like he was thinking another word. 

“We didn’t get the red card,” Athena shot back. 

“That was only luck,” Caesar replied. 

Ephiny scoffed and shook her head. 

“No, it wasn’t,” Varia added angrily.

“Varia,” Aphrodite said quietly from her seat by Athena at the head of the table. She shook her head once she got the winger’s attention. “I am forced to agree with Athena, Julius. Our players got nothing more than a yellow card. You do not usually call us for a yellow card. So, I think you are trying to pin the blame for this on the main person responsible for this not escalating beyond a yellow card.” 

Xena looked up from her water toward Aphrodite. She kept her eyes on Caesar. Xena peered to Minya beside her, who gave her a pleased shrug. 

“Yes, well,” he answered, sounding defeated. “What about the search for Terries’ replacement?” 

“Like you give a shit,” Ephiny grumbled under her breath.

Xena stopped listening. Athena had already had this conversation with all of them after the China game. Terries’ left ankle was fractured. She’d most likely be back and healed by the World Cup, but she was certainly out for the qualifiers and they had less than a month to fill the position. Xena trusted the combined recruiting power of Athena and Aphrodite. The new right back would not be the mainstay Terries had been on the team for so long, but whoever she was she’d be enough to see them through to the World Cup.

As terrible as it had all been, Xena was glad that the game had at least been played in Chicago, so she was just able to go home to her own apartment after all of it. She was unsure what she would have done if she had been put up in the hotel with the rest of the team. She had offered her guest bedroom as an escape for Eve and Varia but they seemed fine rooming together at the hotel. She had offered it to Ephiny too since it was closer to the hospital Terries had been taken to than the team hotel, but Ephiny had refused. Though she was probably her closest friend, Xena did not blame her for rejecting it. 

That night, Xena set her beer on her coffee table as she turned on her TV. She almost instantly muted the sports commentary show when she saw Hercules’ face. 

_“That dissolved into an un-American display of sportsmanship pretty quickly,” Hercules said._

The camera panned out to show all four of the commentators in the studio. Iolaus was shaking his head and the retired Canadian national team player leaned back in her chair and groaned. 

_“No, it did not,” Melosa replied. “This is stupid that we are even talking about this. If that was a men’s game, you would not have brought this up.”_

_“It was a common, heat of the moment mistake,” Iolaus added. “Sometimes there is just too much pressure on this team to reach perfection on every level.”_

Xena jumped at the knock of her door and instinctively turned off the television. She huffed annoyed at her own actions and set the remote on the table. She walked over to her door and opened it without looking to see who it was. 

“L-Lao Ma?” Xena replied confused. 

They peered at each other for a moment, both unsure what to do or say. Lao Ma began to shake her head. 

“I’m sorry, Xena,” she stated as she began to walk back toward the elevator. 

“No,” Xena called as she reached out and grasped her arm. Xena instantly pulled her hand away. “Sorry,” she told her. “Come on in.” 

Lao Ma looked sheepishly down at the hallway floor and nodded before she crossed the threshold into Xena’s apartment. 

Xena nervously went for the light switches in the living room and kitchen, since she had been sitting in darkness again. “Um…do you want a drink? I have a bottle of baijiu and some of that Jing A IPA that you like.” 

Lao Ma peered at her in silence for a moment and seemed to stop herself from smiling. She spotted the filled pint glass on the coffee table. “What are you drinking?” 

“Oh, uh, the Revolution IPA,” Xena answered. 

Lao Ma nodded. “I will have on of those. I have missed those.” 

Xena smiled. “Yeah, okay.” As she grabbed a can from the fridge and a glass from the cabinet Lao Ma had lowered herself into a seat at the dining room table. Xena’s heart raced in familiarity for a moment. She always used to sit their when they were about to have serious conversations. They weren’t always bad and sometimes they would end in the bedroom. 

Xena forced that thought of her head as she placed Lao Ma’s drink in front of her and went to retrieve hers from the coffee table. Lao Ma’s eyes seemed to follow her and then drifted beyond her to the fireplace. She eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

Xena sighed as she collapsed into the chair across the table from her. 

“You have not taken those photos down,” Lao Ma stated. 

Xena covered her face with her hand for a moment, took a deep breath, and looked at her again. “What you doin’ here, Lao Ma?” 

“I want to talk to you about that game, away from all the pundits and the cameras,” she started and Xena noticed she was beginning to tear up. 

“Hey,” Xena said softly leaning over the table to be closer to her. 

Lao Ma meet eyes with her and covered the lower half of her face in a fain attempt to stop her emotions. “It was a stupid accident. I have studied so many films of Terries. She was there with us for two years at the Red Stars. She clears with her right. She usually clears with her right. I-I know it and I saw it in the moment, how awkward Amirace’s punch was. But-but it did not cross my mind that Terries would be clearing with her left. That her left ankle would be there when I went for the tackle.”

“Hey,” Xena breathed at her softly. She got up and walked to her side of the table, placing her hands comfortingly on her shoulder. “Ah, shit,” Xena uttered pulling her hands away. She huffed and shook her head to herself. “Nah, fuck it.” 

She knelt beside Lao Ma’s chair and peered up at her. 

“Xena,” Lao Ma sighed in reluctant disappointment. 

She placed her heads on her ex-wife’s knees and peered up at her confidently. “No,” Xena told her sternly. “Don’t ya do this to yourself. It was a mistake. Everyone knows that. Women soccer’s queen of class and grace doesn’t break people’s ankles on purpose.” 

Lao Ma gave a teary laugh. She placed her hands on the sides of her face. “I know I should not, but I’ve missed you, Xena.” 

“Yeah?” she questioned stretching her head up to her. 

Lao Ma nodded. “Yes,” she replied as she bent down, calling her sweetheart in Chinese as she always had. 

Xena kissed her across jawline and then down her neck. “You’ve had a bad time in Chicago so far,” she whispered to her. “Will you let me make it better?” 

“Oh Xena,” she breathed onto the side of her face. 

Xena scoffed. “That a yes or a no?” she asked a husky tone. 

Lao Ma turned Xena’s face toward her and began passionately kissing her. “Yes,” she whispered. “It’s a yes.” 

Xena pulled her off the chair and Lao Ma secured her legs around her waist. She carried her toward the bedroom. Once she got them to the doorway, she paused, kissed her, and then paused again. “I’ve missed you too.”


	4. Fallout: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena and Lao Ma confront their actions from the night before. Xena gets a warning from Ephiny and some information about Terries' replacement.

“Hmmm,” Lao Ma murmured pleased as she awoke with the warmth and smell of her wife’s skin against hers. 

Then it all hit her, and she remembered. Ex-wife. She sat up instantly and pulled up the sheet to cover herself. When she pressed it against her bare skin and peered down at it, she realized she had bought it, bought it when the bed she was in was once their bed. 

“Xena,” she sighed disappointingly.

She groaned as she awoke and pushed herself onto her elbows, not being as careful about covering herself.

“What are we doing?” Lao Ma peered over at her and seriously questioned.

“Are you trying to tell me you didn’t want to do that? That was a mistake?” Xena questioned as she ran her hand along Lao Ma’s arm.

Lao Ma grasped her hand in hers. “We did not end this for no reason.” 

“Nah,” Xena stated, shaking her head disappointed. “Nah, I know.” 

Lao Ma began running her hand against Xena’s arm. “We decided this was for the best,” she told her seriously. 

Xena began to cry and nodded through her raising tears. “Yeah. Yeah, I know. Maybe you should just go now.” 

Lao Ma ran her hand down the side of Xena’s face. “Not yet,” she stated as Xena’s leaned forward into her. 

“Ah, hm, ha,” Eve exclaimed as she walked into a familiar face as she reached the door of Xena’s building that afternoon. 

“Oh,” Lao Ma exclaimed as she spotted Xena’s cousin.

“Hi, Lao Ma,” Eve stated, awkwardly placing her hands on her hips. She felt slightly less awkward running into her since Varia was beside her. Her older out cousin and her wife had never mentioned a thing about her and her girlfriend who were very much not. “Xena did not mention you’d be…” 

“No, she did not,” Lao Ma finished with an awkward elegance. 

Eve laughed, remembering why she had liked her former cousin-in-law so much. “We’ve just going to say goodbye to Xena before we head back to Orlando and North Carolina. Uh. I’m assuming you’re doing the same before you head back to Dalian?” 

Lao Ma nodded at her with a smile. “I hope to see you at the World Cup,” she told Eve. “The both of you,” she added with a nod to Varia.

“Yeah,” Eve awkwardly called after her. 

Lao Ma disappeared in the direction of the nearest El stop. 

“Bwah! The fuck, dude?” Varia exclaimed as they entered the ground floor of Xena’s building out of Lao Ma’s sight. 

Eve shook her head. “Was your bedroom poster of her, Xena, or the both of them?” 

Varia shook her head. “This isn’t fucking fair,” she stated as they entered the elevator. “I didn’t get to grow up amid this.” 

Eve smirked. “So, both?” 

“Shut up,” Varia smiled at her as she pushed her up against the back wall of the elevator and kissed her. 

A few days later, Xena entered the Lakeview brewery by herself. The hostess peered at her quizzically for a moment. 

“Um, the booth by the window,” she told her. 

“Thanks, kid,” Xena told her with a wink.

“Hey,” Xena called at her teammate as she sat at the booth across from her. “Are you talkin' to me again?” 

Ephiny exhaled slowly and angrily. “There is no reason to be mad at you. Or Lao Ma. I mean, fuck. She isn’t a dirty player.” 

Xena nodded in agreement. “Nah, she isn’t.” 

“It was a mistake. I don’t know if it was Caesar or Hercules or fan bullshit, but,” Ephiny paused to loudly huff. “I can’t be mad at you or her.” 

Xena laughed. “How many in are you?”

Ephiny shrugged. “The Australians were here before you.” 

“Which Australians?” Xena questioned, feeling left out. 

“The Red Star ones. From the you, me, Lao Ma domination days,” Ephiny explained. 

Xena laughed and shook her head. “I wish I would have been there for that.” 

Ephiny drunkenly laughed. “Seemed you were too busy with something else.” 

Xena glared at her. “What’s that supposed to mean? I was with Eve and Varia.” 

Ephiny put up her hands in defeat. “All right, Xena. I’ll leave it.” 

Xena groaned and lowered her face into her hands. Thankfully that was when her drink order arrived. She took a long swig of it before directly her attention to the smirked Ephiny. “Which one of them texted you?” 

“Both,” Ephiny stated. “Varia out of an odd sense of admiration, but Eve out of legit concern.”

Xena shrugged dismissively. 

Ephiny shook her head. “But seriously, you sure this is a good idea?” 

Xena scoffed. “It was once.” 

“You can’t fool me, Xena,” Ephiny told her. “Or Eve. Fuck or Terries or Amirace, we were all here when it fell apart and me and Evie when it started. You two are going to suck each other in until you chew each other up and spit each other out. Then we’ll face China again and it’ll just restart.” 

“It was once,” Xena repeated. “There’s nothing going on between us.” 

Ephiny shook head her and sighed as she drank her beer. “Whatever you say, Xena.”

“You got any more news of Terries’ back up?” Xena asked to change the subject. 

She nodded. “Some young kid, out of one of the Ivy’s. Harvard, maybe?” 

“Caps?” 

Ephiny shrugged. “Maybe four or five. It was doing that time when Athena was trying to shake up the roster and bring in some young talent.” 

Xena smirked. “Yeah, okay,” she answered in amusement. That whole period had been criticized by analysts and pundits as one of Athena’s worst mistakes as head coach. Eve had gotten her first cap during that time, which had been deemed as the periods only success. 

“Be interesting to see how she does at camp,” Xena stated. 

Ephiny scoffed. “Better be good, because we are fucked otherwise.”


	5. Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena meets the new, incredibly nervous young call-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, Gabrielle is finally here. Sorry that took so long, it was not my initial intention.

Xena had been lying awake in the team hotel for what had felt like hours. She turned to check the time on her phone on the nightstand. 

_4:30 a.m. God damnit._

She knew she should have given herself more time to readjust to the time difference before reporting to camp in Tampa. But everything had been going so well, she should not think of a reason to leave China early. She also had a text from Lao Ma wishing her good luck for the start of camp, which Xena was supposed to have seen when she actually got up for training in a few hours. 

_Fuck it,_ she thought to herself. 

She quietly got out of bed not wanting to wake Ephiny in the room’s other bed, grabbed some of her training gear, and changed in the bathroom. 

With the hotel being right beside the training facility, it didn’t take her long to reach it. She headed for the field with the track around it so she could run for a bit. She began her run and then spotted a young-looking blonde on the far corner of the field doing footwork drills. 

Xena assumed she must have been the new right back. She looked a little small for a defender, Xena would have guessed midfielder. Xena shrugged to herself. Her footwork seemed good. 

The team captain ran around the track a few more times until the blonde’s concentration broke enough for her to notice there was another person nearby. Xena slowed to a stop as she turned the corner near the blonde’s edge of the field. 

“Sorry,” Xena said in a friendly grumble. “I didn’t want to scare you earlier. You seemed pretty focused.”

The blonde awkwardly nodded. 

“I’m Xena,” she told her. 

She nervously laughed and nodded. “Yeah. I’m Gabrielle.” 

Xena shook her head, recognizing the starstruck admiration she had seen on so many young players’ faces. “You look familiar. You capped before?” 

Gabrielle wiped the sweat off her forehead with her biceps. “Four times,” she answered. “The-they were all during your shoulder injury last year,” she hesitantly added. 

“Hmm,” Xena replied. “What club you play for?” 

“Uh,” Gabrielle uttered as she inhaled nervously. “Stanford.” 

Xena scoffed. “Okay, still in college. Good job on the call up.” 

“Thanks,” Gabrielle replied with an awkward nod. She timidly went back to her equipment but seemed unsure which drills to run.

Xena watched her and smiled. With the soft, Xena assumed, Texan accent, the blonde bangs, and her attempts to cover up her starstruck nerves, she seemed like the nicest and most genuine young call they had had in a while. Gabrielle pulled up her shirt to wipe the sweat off her face, reviling that she was much more ripped than Xena had expected. A feeling inside Xena that was usually only reserved for Lao Ma rose up for only a moment. 

“Why, uh, why are you out here so early?” Gabrielle nervously asked her new captain. 

Xena shrugged as she began stretching just off the edge of the track. “I got back from China less than a day ago. Have not gotten used to time difference.” 

Gabrielle nodded like she fully understood why Xena would have been in China. It caught Xena off guard for a moment, but she just assumed the young player had forgotten her recently announced divorce. 

“What about you?” Xena questioned. 

Gabrielle pressed her lips tightly together and bit her lower lip before answering. “I could not sleep. Nerves, about all this.” 

“Don’t worry, Gabrielle,” Xena told her confidently. “I’m sure you’ll do great.” 

Xena strongly wished her prediction about Gabrielle had been more accurate. When it came to drills, skill tests or anything strength or cardio related, she kept up fine. But not so much when it came to gameplay. Varia ran circles around her scrimmage. Most of her forward passes got intercepted and a few of her clearances went wide. 

Yakut was getting rather frustrated with her, being directly in front of her in the midfield. Ephiny was visibly annoyed but Xena assumed that was not fully Gabrielle’s fault. When Athena stopped the scrimmage, she decided to end training for the day. 

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Minya told the deflated looking new call up as she walked by her. 

“We were all the new bitch once,” Amirace added as she jogged past toward the locker room.

About an hour later, Xena was one of the few remaining players in the locker. She was seated in front of her area, putting the last of her stuff into her bag when Athena approached.

“Xena, a word?” the coaches asked.

“Yeah,” she replied.

“Gabrielle.”

Xena looked up at her coach and nodded. “She’s nervous.”

“I noticed that.”

“Team building event?” 

Athena nodded. 

“I’ll get on it, have Aphrodite help me. She could turn it into a cute video or something.”

“Thank you,” Athena nodded. She paused but continued peering at Xena.

“Anything else?”

“Heard you came straight from China,” Athena stated.

Xena sighed as she stood and slung her bag over her shoulder. 

“We aren’t going to have any problems are we, Xena?” Athena questioned.

“You know it’s been a long time since I was that 15-year-old rookie that needed you to look out for me,” she shot back.

Athena smirked. “I’m still looking out for you. And I’m your boss now,” the coach added as Xena began to walk away.

“I know what I’m doing. And I’ll keep an eye on the kid,” she called back at her.


	6. Team Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena is forced to take a look at her personal life from Ephiny and Aphrodite. The team hosts a bonding event for Gabrielle's sake.

Xena and Ephiny were having a quiet evening in their hotel room after the third day of training camp. Ephiny had bags of ice taped to both of her calves as she casually texted Terries on bed. Xena had ice taped to her left shoulder as she constantly and intently texted Lao Ma from her bed. Neither of them were really paying attention to the La Liga MX game on their television.

There was a knock on their door that they had been expecting.

“It’s open,” Xena called. 

“Woo, these hotels have certainly improved since my day but not by much,” Aphrodite stated as she walked through Xena and Ephiny’s room to the single, rather uncomfortable armchair near the foot of Xena’s bed. 

“Oh, they weren’t just made of stone back then?” Ephiny shot at her.

“Very funny, sweetie,” she replied in dismissive annoyance.

“I always thought they were nice,” Xena added. 

Aphrodite laughed. “Yes, honey. But back then anything was nicer than your childhood bedroom in your mother’s tavern.”

She shrugged in agreement. 

“So,” Aphrodite stated peering at Xena. “We are looking for a team building exercise?”

The captain nodded. “Yeah. The new kid, Gabrielle. She’s real nervous.”

“Normal intimidation or otherwise?” Aphrodite asked.

Xena rolled her shoulders as she thought it over. “Intimidation but more than normal.”

“All her previous caps were during ‘The Great Shakeup’,” Ephiny explained.

“Ah,” the executive replied with a nod. “Hmm, team building near Tampa? Oh, axe throwing,” she said excited.

Ephiny snickered. 

Xena groaned. “Axe throwing? Do we have to do every new fab?”

“The people want to see it, Xena,” Aphrodite answered, playing up the drama. “Plus, the closest place has locations throughout the state, and they are already a sponsor in Orlando. They will be happy to work with us.”

“And the small teams will make it easy to drum up competition, individual bonding, lots of segments for the video,” Ephiny added.

Aphrodite pointed at her and gave an approving glare in Xena’s direction.

She huffed. “Fine.”

Aphrodite repositioned herself in her chair and straightened her hot pink blazer. “You are going to do something individually. We are going to plaster it across all your socials.”

“What?” Xena questioned. “Why? You only ask me to do that shit when something is wrong.”

Ephiny sighed heavily, shaking her head down at her bed before looking up at Aphrodite. “I told you she hadn’t noticed.”

“Noticed what? The fuck are you two taking about?”

“Seems I own you a drink, Ephiny,” Aphrodite stated. “Xena, you had been posting regularly and I thank you for that and finally listening to my advice, but you stopped after the China friendly.” 

“No, I posted the sponsored content I was told to,” Xena replied. “The Umbro and Under Armor stuff.” 

“The Umbro was fine,” Aphrodite explained. “It was inside. Could have been a part of your apartment no one had seen before, maybe you remodeled, maybe you moved. But the Under Armor photo…” 

“What?” Xena asked. 

“Godamnit, Xena,” Ephiny shot at her in frustration. “Stop being so naïve.”

Xena glared at best friend and co-captain. “What?” 

“It was on a beach,” Aphrodite stated. “A Chinese beach.” 

The U.S. star covered her face in her hands and groaned. “Fuck,” she breathed out in frustration.

“You’re incredibly popular, Xena,” Aphrodite stated the obvious. “And you know what you and Lao Ma meant to fans throughout the world.” 

Xena ran her hands down her face and leaned back against her headboard with her arms crossed tightly against her chest. “It was stupid,” Xena said curtly. “I’m fucking everything up.” 

“Oh, piss off,” Ephiny shot at her, shaking her head lightly.

“I think what your teammate here is trying to say,” Aphrodite began, “is as your teammate and GM we are…concerned for what this will look like on a global scale. But personally, sweetie,” she changed tones. “We love you, so we are going to trust you with whatever you decide with your personal life. It’s just going to be a bit messy for a while.” 

Ephiny nodded in agreement. “Most of the team is in your camp. But she did knock out Terries and leave us with a nervous college kid.” 

Xena nervously laughed and nodded. 

“Well, that brings us back around nicely,” Aphrodite stated. “The individual content is going to be with you and Gabrielle. The oldest player and youngest player. The newcomer and the legacy. Guff aging captain Xena and young shimmer of light Gabrielle.” 

Ephiny broke down in laughter. Xena shook her head assumed. 

“I am glad you both agree,” Aphrodite said with a pleased expression as she stood. “I will see both of you at axe throwing on Thursday.” 

Training on Wednesday and Thursday morning went much better for Gabrielle and everyone. So, by the time Xena walked into the axe throwing bar Thursday, she was looking forward to how the event would go. 

Xena left Ephiny and Terries, who playing for Orlando did not live all that far away and was able to come, by the door and as she passed Minya and Paulina talking to Varia and Eve. 

“Is that even a shirt?” Minya questioned Varia, who threw her hands out. 

Xena wanted to butt into that conversation but continued to Gabrielle, who was standing tensely at the bar. 

“You are old enough to drink, aren’t you, kid?” Xena causally asked as she leaned over the bar beside her. 

Gabrielle gave a small laugh. “Yes, I turned 21…five months ago.” 

Xena laughed as she peered down at the bar and shook her head. The bartender came up to them. “Whatever your best IPA is,” she said at the bartender before turning to Gabrielle.

“The dry Moscato,” Gabrielle told the bartender. 

Xena shook her head. “Dry Moscato?” 

Gabrielle shrugged. “My parents own a farm outside of Houston. They’ve leased some of the land to a vineyard.” 

Xena smiled widely. “Ya heard of Hazard, Kentucky?” 

Gabrielle nervously laughed. “Yes, it’s your hometown.” 

Xena watched the blush intensify on her face. “So, ya probably know my mom moved to Lexington and opened up that brewery/bottle shop?” 

The young defender bit her lower lip and inhaled awkwardly. “I’ve been to it.” 

“What?” Xena questioned amused. 

Gabrielle rolled her shoulders awkwardly. “The team nutritionist…” 

“Yeah, Joxer?” 

Gabrielle nodded. “He’s been dating my sister.” 

Xena laughed and then nodded. “Lila is your sister?” 

Before Gabrielle could answer, Amirace rushed up to them and grabbed each of their hands. “Come on, your services are required for Aphrodite’s nonsense.” 

The goalkeeper pulled them up to the throwing lanes. 

“No, no,” Amirace called as they stood beside each other. “It’s young v. old,” she called more animatedly than usual though seemingly ignoring the camera in her face. “Gabrielle, Varia, and Eve. Xena, Ephiny, and Minya.” 

“I’m not as old as them,” Ephiny called and media intern swung around with her camera. 

“Yes, you are,” Terries called from her crutches near the tables behind them.

By the time, the old team had triumphed Varia and Minya had ran up to the intern’s camera again. 

“Chicago v. North Carolina!” Minya dramatically yelled. 

“Fight!” Varia called as she karate chopped in front of the lens. 

Xena, Ephiny, and Amirace struggled to compete with Chipala, Varia, Tarah, and Athena, who decided to jump in for the last club team she played for. In the end, North Carolina won. 

“Amirace, your opinions on North Carolina winning tonight, like always?” Minya joking asked, using a beer bottle as a microphone. 

The goalie put her hands on her hips and answered in complete seriousness. “You know, Minya. It’s just, it’s just really not fair. We have no reasons to be throwing axes at people in Chicago, but…but in North Carolina? I guess they must need to defend themselves, so they are just better at it.”

“Hey, Gabrielle,” Xena called as she walked up to the table where the young defender was sitting with Ephiny, Varia, and Eve. “Can I steal you for a bit?” 

Gabrielle anxiously nodded. 

“No, sweetie.” 

“Nah, no.” 

Eve and Ephiny said in unison as Varia grabbed her shoulder, laughing at the other two. 

“What this table is trying to say, Gabrielle is don’t just give in to what every older player on this team tells you to do,” Varia told her reassuringly. 

Gabrielle nodded at them as she stood. “I am prepared to surrender myself before Xena,” she as she jokingly bowed before the table.

Varia laughed. “Been there,” she called to Gabrielle raising her glass. 

“Varia?” Eve called at her. 

Gabrielle began walking toward Xena, who led her to a secluded booth within the bar. She slid in first and then peered up at Xena. 

“Are you, um…I’m sorry. Aphrodite is making me do this, but are you okay doing a video for mostly mine but also team social media?” Xena awkwardly asked. 

“M-me?” Gabrielle questioned. “Would anyone be interested?” 

Xena scoffed as she slid into the booth beside her. “Oh, come on, Gabrielle. You know my hometown, so you’re a fan of this team and you know how our fans operate. They’re excited as fuck to learn more about you.” 

“Oh,” Gabrielle inhaled anxiously and covered her face with her hands. “Okay, yeah.” 

Xena moved closer to her and sympathetically placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’ll just be a casual conversation, interview type thing. And I’m recording it for Aphrodite. I ain’t streaming it live anywhere.” 

Gabrielle nodded. 

“It’ll be fine,” Xena told her softly. “Alright?” 

Gabrielle peered directly into her eyes and nodded. 

“Okay,” Xena stated. “I’m going to start now.”

Xena hit record on her phone. “Hey, everyone. It’s Xena,” she said with a wink. “I’m here with Gabrielle,” she said as she turned the phone to show her. 

“Hi,” Gabrielle said with an awkward wave. 

“She’s our newest call up, from Stanford. Still in college which is cool and impressive AF. So, Gabrielle? Thoughts overall of being on the team?” Xena asked and nodded in approval as she turned the phone toward her.

Gabrielle nervously laughed. “Yeah, um, nervous is my overall feeling. I mean, I like so many others, grew up with you and the rest of the team. Just to be here is amazing. It has been everything I have been dreaming of since…since I got a book about Melosa and Aphrodite and the other first World Cup champions out of the library when I was in elementary school.” 

“Ooof, sorry Aphrodite,” Xena stated. “The kid is a child.” 

“Kid is a child?” Gabrielle shot back. “Is that not redundant, Xena?” 

“Where’s that coming from?” Xena playfully accused.

“My English degree from Stanford?” Gabrielle asked, throwing her hands up. 

“See, kids?” Xena asked point toward the camera. “Stay in school and maybe you could outsmart me in an axe throwing bar someday.” 

Gabrielle melted into laughter beside her. 

Xena laughed in return for a bit. “That was good, kid,” she told her, slapping her on the shoulder. 

Gabrielle shrugged awkwardly. “Really?”

“Yeah, come on?” Xena replied and then finally stopped the recording.


	7. End of Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena and Gabrielle spend some more time together for the last day of training camp.

Xena had been immensely pleased about how the team had been improving since the bonding event. Her unending debt to Aphrodite was only growing. Her axe throwing idea was great and her suggestion of social media posts with Gabrielle had done wonders. It had helped Gabrielle’s confidence, talk about her among the pundits, and knowledge of her among the fans. And though Xena had not looked herself, Varia told her a certain subset of the fans were already excited about seeing more of Xena and Gabrielle together. 

With all of that, Xena was excited when the last day of training came around. Or at least the morning of it. She reached for her phone on the nightstand and scoffed at the time. 4:30 a.m. 

_Fuck it,_ she thought to herself, in a much different light than she did the first time in Tampa. 

She had lightly jogged from the hotel to the training facility and the field with the track around it. She smiled as she at the young blonde going through drills on the far corner of the field. 

Xena sprinted the length of the track until she reached her. She slowed to a stop and raised an eyebrow. “Have you been out here this early every morning?” Xena questioned through labored breathing.   
Gabrielle shrugged. “Did it pay off?” She kicked up the ball nearest her feet to her knee bounced it up and sent it over to Xena. 

The older forward gave an approving nod. “I’d say it did,” she replied as she juggled the ball a few times and sent it back.

Gabrielle juggled it a few times and then caught and balanced on her right foot. “Thank you,” she said before she flicked the ball to Xena. 

Xena chested it down to her knee and then caught it on her left foot. “For what? I didn’t do anything, Gabrielle.” 

Gabrielle laughed. “You did,” she told her seriously. 

Xena noticed her blushing and shrinking nervously into herself as she had at the start of camp. Xena juggled the ball a few times and then initially sent it high so she had to shuffle backward to get a head on it. She was then able to chest it to herself and get it to her feet and send it over to Xena.

“Maybe you didn’t notice,” Gabrielle said, attempting to shrug off her previous statement.

Xena flicked the ball from her knee to her chest and caught in under her arm. “Hey,” she told her shaking her head. 

“You were nice to me, Xena when you really did not have to be,” Gabrielle admitted. “And you put me on your social media and now I have almost 8,000 Twitter followers.” 

Xena shrugged. “Aphrodite suggested I do that.” 

Gabrielle laughed and nodded at her. “I know,” she told her. “I’ve followed you for years. But thank you anyway.” 

Xena stepped closer to her so she could slap a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve done good, Gabrielle. I’m proud of you. You’ll be killing it by the time we face Panama.” 

Athena ran through the final practice with her normal serious, no nonsense style. But, with about an hour left Aphrodite and media team arrived. 

“Must we do this?” Athena griped at the peppy executive with her arms crossed tightly across her chest as she peered at her team from the sideline of the training pitch. 

Aphrodite removed her large sunglasses as she sighed at her former national team teammate. “Show the team being fun and relatable. Increase interest, increase CONCACAF’s tickets sales, increase revenue. It is all one step closer to equal pay.” 

“You cannot believe it is that simple,” Athena grumbled. 

“Of course not, sweetie. But it isn’t the 90s anymore, social media can be our greatest tool,” Aphrodite stated while peering at the team. 

Athena shook her head and gave in. “What you would like them to do?” 

“Ending with a scrimmage?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good,” Aphrodite replied as she patted her on the shoulder. “I’m just going to tell them to get a bit excited about it,” she added as she walked onto the field.

The video of the 6-on-6 scrimmage started with Ephiny booting a long ball up the shortened field to Varia, who got her head on it and set it past a driving Amirace. Varia back pedaled away from her teammates to do and land a perfectly executed backflip. 

“Show off,” Eve called as she ran past her. 

There was then a series of tightly matched one-on-ones quickly cut together. Eve nutmegged her way around Ephiny and Minya to slot a ball past Amirace’s backup Satrina. Eve turned to run at Xena and jumped onto her. Gabrielle pushed forward, did a give-and-go with Yakut, juked around Paulina and shot at goal. Amirace got a hand on it but Ephiny came crashing in and forced it into the goal. The veteran called at the sky in delight as she ran toward the two younger players. 

The video eventually — and fully intentionally — dissolved into nonsense. Xena and Ephiny came sprinting at and past the camera as Minya, known for the being the slowest on the team, struggled behind and intentionally collapsed at the edge of the camera’s view. Cyane and Yakut, while wearing gear from their rival club teams in the Pacific Northwest got into a fake boxing match. The video ended with Amirace leading the entire defense in a group dance. As everyone either broke into laughter or fell behind, Gabrielle kept up and Amirace moved in closer to her. The video ended with the goalkeeper excitedly pointing at the new right back.

It was posted to all the national team social accounts two days after everyone had left for their week-long break before the Panama game.

“Not too bad,” Joxer said to Gabrielle as he handed her phone back to her. “It seems they like you.” 

Lila nodded at him and then turned to Gabrielle. “And not just your teammates. The team as a whole, which is very good,” Lila reassured her sister. 

Gabrielle shrugged awkwardly as she looked out from their spot under the largest tree on their family’s land. She took another drink her from her wine glass as Joxer pulled more of the food out of the cooler beside them. “I don’t know,” Gabrielle stated. 

Joxer shook his head dramatically. “You made Xena’s Twitter, she seems pretty friendly with you in that video, and there was that ‘hold me closer’ post.”

“It was an Elton John lyric,” Gabrielle shot back.

“I think she has the hots for you,” Lila stated. 

“What?” Gabrielle called, nearly choking on her wine. “Xena? The most popular soccer player in the country? The I still have a poster of her on my dorm’s wall back at Stanford? No, way,” Gabrielle told her certainly. 

Lila shrugged. 

“No,” Gabrielle said more calmly, shaking her head. 

Xena heard oddly familiar upbeat and synth heavy music playing when she reached the door of her apartment, having arrived with the Giordano’s pizza she had gone done to the lobby to collect.

“Aye, aye,” Xena called at Lao Ma, who was leaning onto the arm of her coach clearly watching something on her phone. “What is that?” 

Lao Ma looked up at her and warmly smiled. “Nothing, Xena,” she told her with a small shrug as the music continued. 

Xena set the pizza done the coffee table and dropped onto the couch beside her. Lao Ma turned her phone toward her.

“Would you want me to reset it?” she asked. 

Xena groaned to herself. “Could you? I haven’t seen it yet.” 

Lao Ma warmly laughed. “There is no reason to be embarrassed, Xena.”

Xena shook her head as she slid her arm around Lao Ma’s shoulders, and she laid her head back against Xena. “It ain’t that. I want to see how Gabrielle is portrayed. I’m worried about her.” 

“Gabrielle?” Lao Ma asked raising her head. 

Xena nodded, trying to ignore that blush rising on her face that she could not fully explain. “The new right back. Terries’ replacement.”

“Oh,” she simply replied. 

“It ain’t nothing like that,” Xena told her. “She’s just a young, nervous kid that had a bit of trouble fitting in at first. But she seems all good now.”

“I was not saying I am jealous, Xena,” Lao Ma stated. She peered at Xena and they locked eyes in silent for a moment. Xena felt her own passion rising in her chest, but Lao Ma seemed cool and collected as always. “And even if I was…” Lao Ma began. “Well, I guess I would not know what that would mean for us in our current situation.” 

Xena exhaled and nodded. She leaned closer to her ex-wife and reached up to place a hand on the side of her neck. “I don’t know what this is or what we’re doing, but right now I also don’t really care.” 

Lao Ma closed her eyes nodded and leaned into the kiss Xena was reaching for.


	8. The Panama Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle gets her first cap with the team, while Lao Ma reconnects with Xena's friends and family.

“Oh, dear lord, sweetie,” Aphrodite called laughing as she reached across the outdoor table and placed her hand on Lao Ma’s arm. “How I have missed you.” 

“Hmm,” Lao Ma uttered at her former teammate and team administrator. Lao Ma had played for the Red Stars for two seasons with Xena. During the first Aphrodite was the team’s veteran midfielder and super sub. During her second, Aphrodite had transitioned into the team’s PR and media specialist, which was the first step to landing her the job with the American national team.

Lao Ma peered over at Xena, who was walking back onto the winery’s riverwalk patio after taking photos with passing fans. She turned back to Aphrodite, “I do apologize that we have not seen each other more, but as you know…it has all gotten more complicated recently.”

Aphrodite snickered across the table as Xena rejoined them with a slightly confused expression. “Oh, I know,” the American executive stated as she took a long sip of her wine. “I am the only one who has been forced to explain it to people like Hercules multiple times.” 

Xena shrugged. “You choose your path, Dite.” 

“Uh,” she called at her. 

“Oh, come now, Xena,” Lao Ma countered. “She was pushed onto the path for years and certainly during our final season playing together.” 

Aphrodite shot a pleased smile to Xena, who laughed as she finished her wine. Aphrodite lifted the bottle out of the ice bucket, and she nodded to urge her to refill her glass. 

“I love the two of you so much,” Aphrodite stated as she topped off her glass as well and poured the last few drops into Lao Ma’s mostly filled glass. “But I am also so angry with you,” she shot at them as she set the empty bottle on the table. 

“Dite,” Xena grumbled. 

Lao Ma peered at her, realizing that her two former teammates had probably had this conversation numerous times before. 

Xena angrily shook her head. “I didn’t ask you to pick a side.” 

Aphrodite huffed at her as she raised an eyebrow in question. 

Lao Ma shook her head at the both of them. “Xena is right, Aphrodite. We kept…the breakup as much of a secret at possible because we did not want anyone to feel pressured to pick one of us other the other. We have both been in the soccer world for a very long time and most people do know us both.”

“We really didn’t want to make it a big deal,” Xena muttered. 

Aphrodite nodded understandably. “Well,” she said with a shrug. “I guess none of that matters now that you are back together.”

Lao Ma reflectively smiled, while Xena took a drink to cover her reaction. They had decided to ignore the fight they had that morning. They both were not sure what had started it or what it was even about. But it ended with crying, emotional charged sex, and an unspoken decision to ignore it. Just like always.

Lila peered into the rearview mirror of her car as she drove down the highway to the airport to look at her nervous sister in the backseat. 

“You know,” Lila stated to the car, which had been silent for miles. “I think Mom and Dad have invited everyone in town to watch the game at the winery.”

Gabrielle instantly blushed and shrugged. “There is no guarantee that I’ll get to play.” 

Joxer turned around in the passenger seat and glared back at her. “Yes, there is.” 

“Yeah, you’re the new Terries,” Lila added. 

Gabrielle shrugged. “They’ve had Minya slide over before and played with a three-back with Ephniy dropping back to help.” 

Lila shook her head as Joxer glared at her. 

“No,” he said. “Well, yes. That has happened. But that isn’t going to hold up against the World Cup teams.”

“Or Canada,” Lila added. 

Joxer nodded in agreement. 

“You’ll be starting, Gabrielle,” Lila told her encouraging as she slowed the car to a stop outside the departure gates of the airport. “And there is going to be a winery full of people cheering for you. Remember that when you walk out there.” 

Lila had teared up slightly, which caused Gabrielle to do the same. She jumped out of the driver’s seat as she popped the truck. She walked around to the back of her car as Gabrielle pulled her national team issued bag out of her truck, as Joxer did the same. 

“I’m proud of you,” Lila told her as she hugged her. “You kill it, okay?” 

Gabrielle pulled away from her and tearfully nodded. “I will.” 

Joxer kissed Lila goodbye and she then watched him, and her sister walk into the airport. 

_“Welcome to Rio Tinto Stadium in Salt Lake City. I am Iolaus, joined by my broadcast partner, two-time World Cup champion Melosa. We are minutes away from the start of the U.S. Women’s National Team’s first CONCACAF Olympic qualify game against Panama. First ranked United States versus 10th ranked Panama. Any reason for concern for Athena and the Americans, Melosa?”_

_“Not at all,” Melosa stated, shaking her head for the television audience. “This is just going to be a test for Athena. It has been a few months since the team’s last international level game.”_

__

__

“And that brings us nicely into the lineup,” Iolaus stated. “Only change for the Americans from what we saw during the last round of international friendlies is at the key right back position.”

 _“Right, Iolaus,” Melosa called. “Terries fractured her ankle after a hard tackle during the China friendly and is still recovering. The spot is now being filled by 21-year-old Gabrielle. Though she has an excellent track record in college play, she is as yet untested with the national team.”_

Cheers erupted in Potidaea Winery outside of Houston, where the parents’ of the national team’s youngest player and the newest medical intern for the Houston Dash had worked to gather as many people as possible. 

“How you think your sister’s gonna do, doc?” one of the young Australian players asked her with a smile.

Lilla shrugged. “Good I hope, or she is going to be so embarrassed by how many people are here.”

“We got this,” Xena called passionately in the huddle on the sideline in Salt Lake. “Nobody on this team is more important than anyone else. One of us plays like shit, we all do. One of us crushes the fuck out of Panama, we all do.” 

A few players cheered and screamed in return. 

“Now, let’s go out there and show them nobody can fuck with us.” 

_“Though technically co-captains with Ephiny, Xena is wearing the armband tonight and steps up for the coin toss with the captain from Panama,” Ialous commented._

Cyrene was distracted by the mild clapping that filled her establishment in Lexington, Kentucky. She had never intended to open a soccer bar, but she had thought with so much publicity around her daughter and her help with opening the place, it would attract more soccer fans. There were always a few die-hards that would pop in and the occasionally beer connoisseurs, who also loved women’s soccer. But, overall, it was just a regular bottle shop/bar.

The night of the Panama game had been the same until a familiar face stepped through the doors. She would have stood out instantly even if the child by her side did not instantly sprint away from her toward the bar. 

“Grandma!” the nine-year-old yelled. 

Cyrene bent down and clasped her arms around the child as he slammed into her. “Ming,” she responded lovingly. “My darling boy, what are you doing here?” 

“We are going to Florida, but Mom said we could stop here,” he told her, his excitement causing him to trip over the pronunciation of most of the words. 

Cyrene tapped her finger on his nose and smiled. “Do you remember all the kids you went to summer camp with two years ago?” 

He nodded excitedly. 

Cyrene smiled. “This building used to be a school and they are all on the playground out back. Ask your mother if you can join them.” 

He turned to Lao Ma and asked her something in his native language. His mother replied in the same and he smiled happily at Cyrene as he ran past her toward the door marked “To Playground.”

Cyrene stood and peered at her ex-daughter-in-law as she approached the bar and took a seat. Cyrene shook her head to herself as she grabbed a glass from underneath the bar and turned to tap 14 that had the pale ale from Ohio she knew she would like. 

She set the glass in front of her. “Thank you for bringing him to see me,” Cyrene told her. “But what are you doing here, Lao Ma?” 

Lao Ma pressed her lips together and nodded. “He can read highway signs in English now. There are more between here and Chicago that say ‘Lexington’ than I would have thought.” 

“I assume you were in Chicago with Xena before she headed to Salt Lake,” Cyrene said with a nod toward the television. 

_“Excellent recovery by Gabrielle. Cross pass lands at Cyane’s feet. Quick pass forward to Varia. She has Xena in the box, Eve on the far side. Pass in…ohh goes over Xena’s head and Eve isn’t able to close in on it. Out for a Panama throw,” Iolaus calls._

“Yes,” Lao Ma replied with a casual nod. “I was.” 

“Was he?” Cyrene asked pointing toward the playground door with the glass in her hand. 

Lao Ma shook her head. “No,” she answered. “He arrived the day after Xena left.”

Cyrene nodded at her as she filled an order for another customer and placed his filled pint glass on the bar. “Driving from Chicago to Florida, are you? He is a bit young for the IMG Academy.” 

Lao Ma pressed her lips together and smirked. “Nothing gets past you, Cyrene.” 

“No,” she told Lao Ma as she turned and crossed her arms as she leaned back against the back ledge of her bar. 

Lao Ma nodded in agreement. “It has been…harder than I thought it would be to separate him from his American family and his life here.” 

_“Oh, excellent play by Gabrielle!” Melosa called. “That is the spunk this team is looking for.”_

_“Sure is,” Iolaus replied. “The young right back created this corner kick opportunity that Eve steps up to take.”_

_“She is always good for an in-swinger to the far post, where Xena and Paulina seem ready to pounce,” Melosa added._

_“Oh,” Iolaus called excitedly. “Prefect placement by Eve, swing into the box. U.S.A. connection! Goal for Xena! 2-0 off a perfect cousin connection by the Americans.”_

Cyrene peered up at the television pleased for a moment but then turned her attention back to Lao Ma, who had done the same but took much less time to hide it. 

“I am sure that does not help,” Cyrene stated. 

Lao Ma shook her head. “It doesn’t. It is hard to tell him his mother does not matter in his life anymore, when every time he wants to watch American soccer, there she is.” 

_“We are closing in on 45’ here in Salt Lake. The U.S. is up 2-0 but not stopping their push against Panama. Intercepted pass by Ephiny in the midfield. She is barreling forward. Varia and Xena to her left, Eve and Yakut to her right,” Iolaus called. “She goes for none of them. Shot on goal!”_

_“Oh!” Melosa called. “Off the left post and into the back of the net! Nothing the keeper could have down about that.”_

_“Halftime whistle by the referee,” Iolaus called. “We head into the locker rooms 3-0 U.S. with a 47’ goal from Ephiny adding onto the earlier goals by Varia and Xena.”_

Lao Ma sat patiently at her ex-mother-in-law’s bar until she offered to give her a free room in the inn above the establishment that she also ran. It had not been her intention to take charity from her, but Ming Tien seemed so excited to see her that Cyrene was crossing all sorts of lines Lao Ma was sure Xena would be uncomfortable with.

“76’ minute,” one of the Dash players called at Lila excitedly over her wine glass. 

Lila glared at her. 

“Oh, come on, doc,” another player chastised. “Nobody is coming back from injury, right?” 

“No,” Lila answered. “Not yet.” 

“There you go,” the player called slapping her on the shoulder. “Your sis is capping 90 minutes with the fucking Americans. Get fucking excited!”

_“Eve steps up for another corner, the 11th for the Americans,” Iolaus explained. “Ohh, looks excellently placed. Swinging in toward the numerous players in the box. Xena, Ephiny, and Minya all going up for it. Ephiny gets a head on it. Oh, deflected by the Panama keeper! Collected by Varia, quick switch to Eve. She chips into the box. Xena jumps for it! Connects._

_“Goal number two for the cousin connection!” Melosa called._

_“Goal number four for the Americans!” Iolaus calls. “And…that is the final whistle. United States 4, Panama 0. The U.S. will go onto face the winner of the Jamaica-Haiti game. What an exciting conclusion!”_

Xena and Eve both yelled as they ran at each other. Eve jumped onto Xena and wrapped her legs around her waist. 

“Yes! Evie, Yes!” Xena called as she hit her on the shoulder as the rest of the team gathered around them. 

Amid the improvised huddle, Gabrielle felt a strong slap on her back. It felt like it should have hurt more than it did. She turned around to see it as Amirace and that her gloves had softened the blow. 

“You did it, bitch,” the goalie called at her. “90 minutes with the senior team, Gabrielle. You did it, bitch! You fucking did it,” Amirace called excited as she nearly suffocated her, clenching her face with her gloves. 

“Okay,” Gabrielle laughed as she pushed her gloved hands away. “Okay, I did it.”


	9. Uniting in Atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena helps a nervous Gabrielle get through the flight to Atlanta for the Haiti game and gets an unexpected surprise after the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update Gabrielle's seasickness somehow, so fear of flying I guess? Sorry for the delay between chapters.

Xena awoke with a groan on the red-eye flight from Salt Lake City to Atlanta. She peeled her face off the airplane window and rolled her neck a few times before she opened her eyes and peered around the darkened cabin. The middle seat beside her was empty, that was the best the federation had been offering them two players per rows of three seats. It wasn’t chartered flight, but it was an improvement. But Xena wasn’t thinking of any of that when she laid eyes on Gabrielle in the aisle seat and jumped. 

“Where you there before?” Xena questioned at her confused. 

Gabrielle smiled and lightly laughed. “No,” she reassured her. “They sat me beside Varia, so I switched with Eve.” 

Xena nodded as she sleepily laid back in her seat. “You’d think they’d stop seating us alphabetically.”

“Would you prefer by position?” Gabrielle joked. 

“Nah,” Xena said shaking her head at the young right back. “You think I want to be watching my cousin and Varia be kissing all over each other in their row? I’d prefer picking. Then I can end up sittin’ by you without breaking any FAA rules.” 

Gabrielle laughed but the plane hit some unexpected turbulence. She called out as she tightly clenched both of the armrests. There was a loud ding throughout the cabin and the seat-belt sign turned on.   
The captain made an announcement. 

“Oh fuck,” Gabrielle uttered under the breath. 

Xena was jolted out of her sleepy stupor as whatever it was inside her that Gabrielle pinged to live lite up like a fire. “Aye, aye,” Xena called slowly as she undid her seatbelt. 

“No, don’t!” Gabrielle called at her. 

Xena moved as quickly as possible to the middle seat and clasped that seatbelt around her waist. Gabrielle seemed to calm slightly at hearing the click. Xena placed her right arm around the younger player’s tense shoulders and her left hand over Gabrielle’s, which was white-knuckling the armrest.

“You got any tricks that make ya less nervous about this?” Xena asked with a casual, caring tone that Gabrielle had not been expecting.

Gabrielle shook her head. “Not really,” she answered as she moved her hand on top of Xena’s and squeezed it tightly. “It is just, I mean I knew this would be coming. National team, we travel all over. But the longest I am used to is the four hours from Houston to Stanford.”

“I hate long flights,” Xena added with a shrug.

“Your wife lives in China,” Gabrielle shot back. “That is pretty long.” 

Xena awkwardly laughed. “Ex-wife,” she corrected.

“Yeah whatever, Xena,” Gabrielle answered amid anxious breaths. 

Xena painfully scoffed. “Damn, kid,” she shot back. “Seems you’ve been spending a fuck ton of time with the defense.” 

Her loose blonde hair swayed around her shoulders as she shook her head. “It’s not just that. That first day of camp you told me you’d just gotten back from China. And I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or gossip but in was in the air.” 

“Hmm,” Xena expelled while patting her shoulder. “So, turbulence is like a truth serum for you then?” 

Gabrielle gave a relaxed laugh but then the plane felt like it dropped several feet and she tightened her grip around Xena’s hand. She looked over at the veteran player, who had her crystal blue eyes trained on her and her eyebrows raised in amusement. 

“I have trouble lying when I am this nervous, so I tend to just say whatever I am actually feeling or thinking,” Gabrielle admitted. 

Xena pressed her lips together and nodded. “Good to know, Gabrielle. Can’t wait until we get to fly to France together in a few months.” 

Gabrielle turned and groaned at her. 

They landed in Atlanta two days before their CONCACAF qualifier against Haiti. The winner would go onto the final to face the winner of the Canada-Mexico game. From what Gabrielle had been told by her teammates, the coaching staff, and Lila and Joxer, for what it was worth, Canada was the only real threat of the tournament. So, Haiti was the last dry run and Athena was running them through a rigorous training session at one of Atlanta United’s training facilities.

“Damn,” Ephiny breathed heavily as she and the rest of the team reached the touchline after the seventh field length sprint Athena had made them run through. 

The Georgia heat was getting to everyone, especially Amirace and Satrina, who were doing them in their full keeper gear, and Xena, Eve, Varia, and Tara, who were doing them with balls at their feet but not expected to fall behind their teammates. 

“She’s taking it seriously this time,” Ephiny shot at Xena as she crossed the line and stopped beside her. 

Xena shrugged. “Tying with Canada over the summer was a fucking disgrace. Sure, they got those superstar triplets but nothin’ else.”

“Triplets?” Tara asked breathing heavily. 

“Dude?” Amirace called. 

“Did you never pay attention?” Yukurt questioned.

Tara huffed at her. “I grew up on a military base in Riyadh. There wasn’t a lot of Canadian women’s soccer. Sorry.” 

“Diana, Leah, and Meg,” Gabrielle answered the other younger players. 

Xena nodded. “Leah and Meg are tough as shit center backs.” 

“And Diana is one of the best strikers any of you will ever play against,” Ephiny added. 

Athena strode up to them seriously. “Do not be intimidated by Canada. Especially not now. I know they do not seem like much of a threat, but Haiti is our next opponent and we should never underestimate our opponents.” 

“Yes, sir,” Amirace told her with a fake salute.

Athena glared at her. “Another sprint and back for you, Amirace.” 

“Fuck,” she breathed out harshly. “Yes, coach,” she answered as she took off. 

“Succeed together, fail together,” Xena called at group of tired players on the touchline as she sprinted onto the field after Amirace.

“Uhhh, fuck,” Varia groaned annoyed as she ran after them with the rest of the team behind her. 

_“Welcome to Mercedes-Benz Stadium in Atlanta, Georgia where we are expecting a record crowd for World Cup qualifier. I am Ialous, joined by two-time World Cup champion and former national team player, Melosa. Almost 42,000 fans in attendance this evening. Any thoughts on that, Melosa?”_

_“It clearly says a lot about this city and it’s dedication to soccer, but it also says a lot about women’s soccer’s popularity throughout the country. There is not a women’s team in this state, but you bring Xena, Ephiny, Minya, and newcomers like Varia, Eve, Gabrielle and you get more than 40,000 people!” Melosa called excitedly. “Woo in my day, 40,000? Maybe a final but a qualifier?! It is impressive and exciting. Thank you, Atlanta.”_

_“Well said,” Ialous nodded. “We will be back and ready for action after these messages.”_

The eleven starters were huddled near the center line just before the game started. Though Varia or Amirace usually entered the center of the huddle of the team’s hype person, Xena had held them both back. 

“Alright, kids,” Xena told her teammates as they all held their arms around each other in a huddle. “I know Athena has been serious as shit lately. I ain’t sure if she is worried about her job or something, but we are going to put that aside for now. There is no goddamn reason to doubt this team. I ain’t sayin’ you take it easy or shrug off Haiti as a team that has never beat us before. Any group of players we face fucking matter. And this group plus or minus Gabrielle/Terries,” Xena paused to allow the laugh from multiple players, “has not lost in 29 games. Let’s not blow the fucking 30th for Athena or be forced to face Canada coming off a loss. Yeah?” 

“Yeah!” Ephiny called. 

The team then broke into a repeated chant of “One nation, one team.” 

Xena felt slightly uncomfortable about it. It had been one of Aphrodite’s decisions decided after the team had stopped their usual “U.S.A.” chant since it had started to take on a different political meaning. They had switched it to “equal pay” but the federation had quickly shut that down as well. Aphrodite and Xena had gotten the team to agree to the hypocritical slogan of the U.S. federation that basically got across the same message that “equal pay” had but it was using their own words against them.

“Oh, the U.S. is wasting no time!” Ialous called. “Quick push forward by the front line. Ball is with newcomer Gabrielle. She passes to Ephniy, who pushes up and launches it forward to Varia. She closes in on goal. Doesn’t seem to have the angle, but chips into the box. Xena is there. Jumps for it! Connects! Goal U.S. in the 2’ minute!” 

Xena ran at Varia and they jumped and slammed against each other in the air, but then quickly and professionally returned to their positions. 

The rest of the game went as well as the first two minutes. Xena scored two more times, once during the run of play and another off a corner. Chipala and Eve both scored in the second half. Amirace made a miraculous penalty kick safe to maintain her shutout and keep the score 5-0. 

Since the U.S.-Haiti game had been the outcome everyone had been projecting, the team tried to keep their celebration to a minimum when the referee blew the final whistle. Once Xena finished shaking all the Haitian players and the referees’ hands she made an effort to go up to Tara and then Gabrielle, who were still both in single digital caps. 

“You did good, Gabrielle,” Xena told the young right back. 

The blonde shook her head. “I feel like I didn’t’ contribute that much.” 

Xena shrugged her shoulders. “Uh, maybe not. But you didn’t fuck up,” she told her as she held the locker room door open for her. “That’s a plus.” 

Gabrielle laughed and turned to face her as she entered the locker room. “Oh, were you expecting me to fuck up, Xena?” 

Xena pressed her lips together and nodded. “I walked into that.” 

Gabrielle smiled and nodded as she reached her locker, which wasn’t all that close to Xena’s. They meddled into the general conversation that was filling the locker room as the players debriefed the game, complimented each other, and headed to the showers. Ephiny, Paulina, and Minya made plans to head to a nearby dance club and opened the invitation to anyone that was interested.

“You ridin’ the bench against Canada if you don’t go to that?” Xena joked at Gabrielle as they walked out of the locker rooms onto the street outside the stadium. 

Gabrielle shrugged. “Hopefully not, I’m not really sure if I’m up for it. How about you, Xena?” Gabrielle asked, but the veteran forward took a bit too long to respond. Gabrielle followed her eyes to a Chinese woman Gabrielle felt she could never compete with, standing beside a clearly rented car with a young boy wearing an oversized U.S. Soccer t-shirt.

“Lao Ma?!” Xena blurted shocked, but her tone instantly switched to excitement. “How far did ya travel to surprise me like this?” 

“Grandma’s!” Ming Tien shouted eagerly as he ran toward her. 

Xena bent down to scope him into her arms. “Hey, bud,” she said as she hugged him. “Grandma’s?! What is that? 100 hours?”

“Yes,” he answered with a serious nod into Xena’s shoulder. 

“Hello, Xena,” Lao Ma said as she approached her. 

“Hey,” Xena replied over Ming Tien’s shoulder as he continued to tightly hug her. 

“Uh, see ya later, Xena,” Gabrielle awkwardly called as she walked away from them toward the team hotel. 

“Yeah,” Xena blurted looking quickly, her face blushing deep red as she was still making eye contact with Lao Ma. She quickly turned her head. “See ya tomorrow, Gabrielle.” 

When Xena peered back to her ex-wife she was peering down the street at the young right back. She seemed to silently assess her before turning her attention to Xena. “So, that is Gabrielle?” Lao Ma asked. 

Xena scoffed as she set Ming Tien down. “Yeah, that’s her.” 

Ming Tien instantly reached up for her hand. “Please don’t leave.” 

Xena anxiously peered over at Lao Ma. “We have booked a room at the same hotel. Please,” she said as she pointed at the rental car. “Let us give you a ride.” 

Xena shrugged. “Yeah, okay.” 

She let Ming Tien grab her hand her drag her toward the car, but she peered down the dimly light street and watched Gabrielle walk out of sight.


	10. Post-Game Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena heads back to the hotel with Lao Ma as Gabrielle joins her teammates at a local dance club and has a revelation about her future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any non-soccer fans reading, I am sorry about the level of NWSL details in this chapter. But the league returned today and I got a bit carried away

Xena and Lao Ma drove silently from the stadium to the hotel, which was not that far away. Ming Tien was sound asleep when they arrived. Xena carried him up to the elevator and up to Lao Ma’s room, which was only a floor below where her assigned room with Ephiny was. She placed him into one of the beds and pulled the covers over him. 

“Sleep tight, bud,” she said softly down to him as she kissed him on the forehead. Like so many other times in recent years, she was worried it would be the last time she’d get a chance to. 

She closed the bedroom door of the rather massive hotel room and went into the living room/kitchen area where Lao Ma was sitting at the counter-bar that was part of the kitchen. Her wine glass was already filled from the open bottle of red that was on the counter. Xena grabbed it and poured it into the empty wine glass Lao Ma had clearly placed before where she was supposed to sit. 

“So, you visited my mom?” Xena questioned, with a slightly angry tone as she finished pouring her wine. 

Lao Ma sighed. “It was not my intention, but he saw so many signs that said Lexington. Grandma Cyrene is in Lexington.” 

“Hmm,” Xena replied with a nod as she sat down. “But why you even drivin’ down to here? I know we talked about those youth academy in Bradenton, but he’s still too young.”

Lao Ma nodded seriously and then looked up at her ex-wife. “This trip was not only about him, Xena.” 

Xena met her eyes for a moment and then quickly turned away. “We can’t trick ourselves into this again, Lao Ma. It wasn’t any different when you were back in Chicago.” 

“It could have been, Xena. Maybe we just weren’t trying hard enough,” Lao Ma stated.

Xena shrugged. “Maybe I’m sick of trying. When…when it ended, I could barely remember a time when we weren’t fighting.” 

“It was worse when we were attempting long-distance,” Lao Ma replied softly. 

Xena exhaled heavily and took a long sip of her wine. “There ain’t no changing that,” she pointed out feeling exasperated and worried that this was going to turn into a full-blown fight. “I have to be here. In the States, in the NWSL.” 

They were silent for a moment since Xena had simply pointed out an obvious fact of her contract with U.S. Soccer.

“But you don’t,” Xena stated. “You had a choice to leave and you took it.” 

Lao Ma looked up at her with a sad and serious expression. 

“I get it,” Xena told as she leaned forward on her bar stool to get closer to her. “You wanted to go play at home. But it’s not the same for me. I can’t just go play in China. You know that.” 

The Chinese superstar peered down into her wine for a moment and took a drink. 

“Portland made me an offer,” Lao Ma stated before looking up at her ex-wife. 

“Portland? Fuck,” Xena blurted in genuine excitement. 

She shrugged humbly.

Xena smirked. “Ah, no doing that now. Also, shit. They got you and Canadian Diana up top? You’re leaving us screwed in Chicago. Even Ephiny and Amarice are going to struggle against that.” 

Lao Ma laughed and smiled at Xena. “I haven’t accepted.” 

Xena shook her head. “You should,” she admitted. “Just don’t make me a part of your decision. Please. You’re famous enough that it doesn’t matter where you play. Fans, other players, paychecks; they’ll follow you. If he does start going to the academy in Brandenton, Portland is closer to Florida than China is. And I’d be here for him too, if you’d let me.”

“Xena,” Lao Ma breathed at her softly and seriously. She almost considered asking her if anything was going on between her and Terries’ young replacement. Because she had seen the look on Xena’s face as she watched her walk away. For a long time, Xena used to look at her like that and eventually she began noticing how she looked at others like that. 

Xena’s glass was almost empty and Lao Ma watched her shift her weight awkwardly like she was about to ask to leave. 

“You know,” Lao Ma called, hoping she was hiding the desperation in her voice. “The UEFA’s qualifier is happening right now too. The Sweden-Denmark game is being replayed in a few minutes.” 

“Ohhh,” Xena groaned. She peered at Lao Ma for a moment considering her offer. She was looking at her with a level of apprehension Xena had not seen in her in so long. “Okay, fine.” 

“Good,” Lao Ma said with a nod as she refilled Xena’s glass. 

In another part of Atlanta, Gabrielle unsurely walked up to a dance club with a rather long line. Amarice had told her to tell the bouncer who she was, and she’d be let in instantly. Gabrielle really didn’t want to since she would feel guilty about cutting the people in line and too awkward to use her suddenly gained stardom like that. 

“Aw fuck,” the blonde bouncer uttered as she spotted Gabrielle. “You can go on in,” she told her. “Goalie said you’d be comin’.” 

“Thanks,” Gabrielle told her awkwardly. 

“Have fun,” she added. 

Gabrielle walked through the black lite hallway into an expansive room that seemed to have two dance floors and multiple bars from what she could see. She decided to head to one of the bars and get a drink before she searched for her teammates. 

“Hey,” someone called at her once she reached the bar. “You actually came,” Varia as she squeezed around a few people to reach her.

“Yeah,” Gabrielle answered with a shrug, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. She had thought this was a defense only event. Varia being there probably meant Eve was there and Gabrielle had really been hoping this whole excursion would be a distraction from Xena.

They got one of the bartenders’ attention and had to shout their drink orders. 

“$7 for each,” she yelled back. 

“Nah, put her’s on my tab,” the winger called back.

“Varia, right?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Varia told her with a fake salute and a wink. 

“You good,” the bartender told them as she walked away. 

“Thanks,” Gabrielle told Varia as they weaved through the crowd away from the bar and to a large circular booth just off the dance floor. 

“No worries,” Vaira told with a smile as she dropped onto one side of the booth beside Eve. 

“Bitch!” Amarice called from the center of the table. “You’re finally here! What took you so long?” 

Paulina scooted in to make room for Gabrielle at the end of the table. 

Gabrielle laughed over the rim of her drink. “I just had to drop my stuff at the hotel.” 

“Ignore her,” Ephiny called as she forcefully grabbed Amarice’s chin in her head. “She is just an impatient child.”

“Fuck off,” Amarice laughed as she struggled away.

“We are a bit surprised to see you,” Minya informed her as she leaned back against the booth and crossed her arms. 

“Minya,” Paulina called annoyed. “Will you lay off?” 

Minya shrugged her shoulders and scoffed as if she was being accused of something. “She seems very prepared and studious. I thought she’d be at the hotel reviewing the Sweden game.” 

Everyone peered at the veteran player for a moment.

“What did you think I was going to say?” Minya asked with a cheeky expression. “Absolutely nobody saw her leaving the locker room with Xena.”

Varia chocked on her beer while Amarice burst out in laughter but attempted to cover it.

“Oh, leave the poor girl alone,” Ephiny called across the table at Minya.

Gabrielle felt her face flush with embarrassment as she peered over at Ephiny. Unfortunately, Eve was sitting beside her and Gabrielle accidently made eye-contact with Xena’s cousin.

“Uh,” Eve utterly awkwardly after giving Gabrielle a small, warm smile. “Lao Ma is in town with Ming Tien.” 

“Oh fuck,” Amarice called thinking of how awkward the situation must be since she was teammates with the both of them when everything ended. She had finished her drink but thankfully, they were in an area that had table service and she was quickly able to fix that situation. 

“I thought they were just going down to Orlando for the Canada game,” Varia stated. 

“Me too,” Eve added, with a guilty look toward Gabrielle. “That’s what Xena’s mom said. So, apparently this was a surprise for everyone.” 

“Huh,” Ephiny called. “Weird.” 

“Weird?” Paulina questioned. “That’s all you have to say?” 

“It’s a Red Stars thing,” Amarice informed her. 

“Yeah,” Ephiny said with a nod. 

“God, you guys are so fucking strange,” Varia stated. 

“So, with the vibe I’m getting, I shouldn’t go to the Red Stars?” Gabrielle jokingly asked hoping to break the tension she was feeling.

Varia laughed. “You think you have a chance of going to the Red Stars? You’re coming to North Carolina.”

“Shut up, Varia,” Eve called at her girlfriend. “Just because you team wins every year doesn’t mean they can always trade for the number one pick.” 

“What? You think the losers in Orlando are going to keep it this year?” Varia shot back. 

“Yes,” Eve stated. “If it’s for Gabrielle? Yes, I think my Orlando losers might keep it this year.” 

Ephiny laughed and shook her head. “You are forgetting that if she does good enough and says where she wants to go it will happen. It could be fucking Houston for all we know.” 

“Hmm,” Minya uttered. “Hadn’t thought about Houston.” 

“Wait, what?” Gabrielle blurted. 

“That’s because nobody ever thinks about Houston,” called Paulina, who played her first two seasons in the league there. 

“You guys think I’m going to be the number one draft pick?” Gabrielle asked the table. 

Everyone peered at her. 

“You surprised by that?” Ephiny asked. 

Gabrielle took a deep breath and shook her head. “I guess I just hadn’t thought about it.” 

“With how you are playing now, girl, you could have options,” Amarice told her. “You are probably going to get a senior team contract at the end of all this. You could take that, and they allocate you to where with some input from you. Or you could enter the draft and end up wherever with about the same to a little more input from you.” 

Gabrielle exhaled anxiously and leaned back against the booth as she tried to wrap her head around what they had all been saying.

“I know there are probably thousands of girls your age who feel this way,” Minya leaned told her and said. “But there is much more to you being on this team than Xena.”

Minya smirked and shielded her face with her hands as multiple of her teammates erupted at her at once.


	11. The Canada Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle gets some insight and help from Xena before the game against Canada. As things begin to not go as planned, Gabrielle tries her hardest to help all her teammates. But maybe, Xena in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a massive chapter, but I didn't want to do one of pre-game stuff and one that was just the game play. So, sorry about that.

The next morning Gabrielle awoke in her shared hotel room with Tara and felt much more rested than she had expected to with how late she was out with her teammates. She rolled over and reached for her phone on the bedside table. 7:30 a.m. She scoffed. Not as early as she had hoped but still a good amount of time, since the bus was not leaving for Atlanta until 10:30. 

She headed down to the thankfully empty fitness room and ran five miles on the treadmill. Less than an hour later, she was walking through the lobby and restaurant area on the first floor of the hotel. She was heading to the elevators, when she spotted an absurdly gorgeous Chinese woman and an agitated boy eating breakfast.

“But why isn’t Mom coming with us?” Ming Tien questioned his mother grumpily from the table that was just across from the elevators. 

Gabrielle was desperately trying not to listen to them, but the table was right there, and it was early enough for the lobby and restaurant area to be deadly quiet. They were speaking Mandarin and now Gabrielle felt almost guilty for studying it. When she was starting college and wanted to pick a new language to study, it had been common for younger American players to go to China for a few years. So unfortunately, she picked up on most of what they were saying.

“She has to take the team bus with everyone else, darling,” Lao Ma told him with an even tone. 

He grunted in frustration. “Every time you say that she doesn’t come back,” Ming Tien accused his mother. “You fought her,” he called angrily. “I know you did! You always do and you make her leave.” 

Gabrielle was equally glad that the elevator doors dinged open and that Lao Ma switched to such an angry and fast tone that she could no longer translated. 

When it came time to board the buses, Gabrielle was not sure if it was a boost of confidence from her teammates the night before, a ping of petty excitement that Lao Ma was angry, or a genuine concern for Xena’s emotional wellbeing – or some combination of the three – but Gabrielle went directly to Xena. 

“This seat taken?” Gabrielle asked as she motioned to the aisle seat beside where Xena was sitting and peering out the window. 

Xena slowly looked away from the window as she turned to Gabrielle. The younger player could tell her expression had been sad, but she instantly tried to cover it. 

“You aren’t afraid of buses, are you?” Xena asked deadpan, but then shot her a smirk. 

“Wouldn’t have gotten very far out of Texas if I was afraid of motor vehicles,” Gabrielle joked as she sat down beside her. 

Xena nodded, seemingly impressed by the joke. 

They were silent for a moment as others slowly trickled onto the bus. 

“So, how was drinks with the team?” Xena questioned her to break the silence. 

Gabrielle peered over at her. She shook her head and smiled. “I don’t think the fans realize how close you and Eve actually are.” 

Xena smiled and shrugged. “Actually, Ephiny told me. And you know what Minya’s Instagram is like.” 

Gabrielle shook her head embarrassed. “They were good, fine…uh great. Uh, they were good.” 

“Articulate for an English major.” 

Gabrielle sighed. “They think I’m going to be the number one draft pick and can basically pick whatever club team I want.” 

Xena smirked and then her features softened as she assessed the look on Gabrielle’s face. “Damn, kid,” Xena uttered. “You hadn’t realized that.” 

Gabrielle shrugged uncertainly. 

“I got news for you, Gabrielle,” Xena told her sincerely. “You are much better than you think you are.” 

Gabrielle did not know what to say to Xena’s declaration. She peered at her and her crystal blue eyes peered at her with a look of admiration and caring. They were quiet for long enough that the bus was overran with the rest of the team and staff. It suddenly became hard to have a private, even seemingly serious conversation. 

Especially not after Amarice began blasting music and started leading a singalong. Aphrodite popped up from her seat at the front of the bus and began recording with the camera slung across her chest. She kept it running but looked up from the viewfinder and meet eyes with Xena. She raised her eyebrows after a quick glance to her row companion. Xena glared at her and when the singalong ended. Aphrodite dropped back into her seat. Only a few seconds later, Xena felt her phone buzz in her pocket. 

She pulled it out and saw the message was from Aphrodite. She glanced over at Gabrielle before she dared to open it. _What? In front of this college kid?_ Xena chastised herself, while also realizing that was not how she truly felt about Gabrielle. Regardless, she was leaning back with her eyes closed probably listening to the women’s sports podcast Xena had asked her about when she saw the logo on her phone. 

_**Aphrodite: Quick turnaround, sweetie?** _

_**Xena: Fuck off, Dite** _

_**A: Sorry, sweetie. I should stop being such a bitch. Something happen with the two of you last night?** _

Xena began typing something and then deleted it. She sighed down at her phone. 

_**A: I should fuss up, I ran into her this morning.** _

_**X: And?** _

_**A: She seemed rather uncomfortable to see me. And Ming Tien asked if I knew when you’d be coming back…** _

_**X: Damn. Everything was fine last night. But this morning before we left the room, we had some heated words about what would happen after we left Orlando.** _

_**A: So, I shouldn’t be hoping to see you both back in Chi-town?** _

_**X: Truth? I don’t really even know. Maybe for a time, but probably not long term.** _

_**A: You sound disheartened, Xena.** _

Xena stretched to look over the seats. Aphrodite did not turn around to look at her. 

_**A: And I think I know someone who makes you sound less so.** _

The bus shrieked to a stop outside of the hotel in Orlando. Gabrielle jerked awake from her podcast induced daze and Xena quickly shoved her phone back into her pocket. 

“We’re here already?” Gabrielle questioned as she peered over Xena through the window at the pastel-colored hotel. 

“I think you fell asleep,” Xena grumbled, smiling at how cute her sleepiness was making her look. 

Athena and the rest of the staff began ushering the team off the bus into the hotel as Aphrodite dropped back with her camera.

Xena did not get any real alone time with Gabrielle before the team’s last group stage game against Canada two days later. Xena had walked over from the hotel to the stadium five hours before the game started because the hotel was close enough to do that. She expected to be the first one in the locker room as she had so many times before. 

She laughed as she stepped into their locker room and found the lights to already be on. “I’m the captain of the team,” Xena stated as she walked to where her uniform was hanging. “What is your excuse, Gabrielle?” 

Gabrielle shrugged as she finished pulling on her shirt and turned to sit on the bench in front of her locker. “Minya called me studious.” 

Xena nodded approvingly as she tossed her bag into the bottom of her locker. “You here to watch film then?” 

Gabrielle rolled her shoulders awkwardly and shook her head with a brief glance up at Xena before she felt too nervous and looked down at the purple carpet. “I mean, yeah. I’ve watched Canada play a lot and of course sometimes I’ve thought about how I would defend them but that was like a childish daydream. I mean, me against Diana? That felt insane.” 

“But now,” Xena asked jokingly. 

Gabrielle peered over at the striker and lost her ability to speak for a moment. She was standing before her wearing only a white sports bra. Gabrielle knew she was staring but could not managed to take her eyes off her. Xena silently shook her head as she pulled her white jersey over her head. 

“S-sorry,” Gabrielle called awkwardly as she pulled her eyes away as she covered her face in embarrassment. 

Xena shrugged. “Be thankful you did that with only me here, kid. It’s way worse if everyone is here,” she added as she dramatically inhaled as she switched into her uniform shorts. 

Gabrielle waited until she heard her sit down. “Are you speaking from experience?” She asked as she slowly looked up at her. 

Xena shook her head. “If you ever get a chance to talk to Melosa one-on-one.” 

Gabrielle gave a small, warm laugh. 

“Or if you really, really want to embarrass me,” Xena added, revealing her vulnerability. “Ask Aphrodite about my first season on the team.” 

“What?!” Gabrielle called at her amused. 

Xena grinned, seemingly assuming she would get that reaction. 

“Think if you had been thrown in here at 15,” Xena stated as she stood and pointed at her. “Come on,” she told her. “Film room is this way.”  
Gabrielle got up and followed her. 

Hours later and feeling like she had much more knowledge after her time in the film room with Xena, Gabrielle jumped multiple times and ran a few quick sprints off and back to the sidelines just before the game against Canada started. She joined the rest of the starters in the huddle. 

Amairce had jumped into the center. “Alright, bitches,” the goalie called. “We are fucking ready for this. You all know what we don’t do? Lose! Especially not to these moose-riding, maple-syrup drinking—” 

Ephiny loudly cleared her throat. 

“Friends of ours,” Amarice finished as she melted back into the huddle beside Varia. 

“Xena,” Ephiny called at her. 

The captain reluctantly took a step into the center of the circle. “We all know that this is our only challenge. We know these players. But since we are friends with them and club teammates with them, they know the same about us too. So, don’t forget that. Those identical centerbacks are going to be giving us shit all game, we go to find a weakness in their backline and exploit it.”  
Xena paused for a moment and peered at Gabrielle. She had talk to her about it early so she hoped she wouldn’t be offended. “Diana will be looking for the same against us. They are going to assume it is  
Gabrielle, so expect them to be pushing hard down the right side.” 

“But we are going to be shutting them the fuck down?” Amarice questioned. 

Xena nodded. “Yes. I want you all to make Amarice’s boasting pointless. I don’t want her to do a fucking thing this game. She shouldn’t have to. The ball better never reach her. Ya’ll can promise me that?” 

The team called excitedly. 

“Yeah?” 

They called again. 

“Okay! Let’s fucking go!” 

They excitedly ran to their spots on the field and the referee blow the whistle to begin the game. 

_“And that is kickoff here at Exploria Stadium in Orlando for the Americans and the Canadians. I am Ialous, joined as always by two-time World Cup champion Melosa. Melosa, what do you think the team is feeling going into the match-up?”_

_“Confident but probably a bit nervous,” Melosa replied to fellow commentator. “But save for Gabrielle at right back, this team is all veteran players. They have faced this level of competition before. I’m confident they can handle it.”_

The Americans started strong. Gabrielle stole the ball from one of the Canadian wingers and perfectly passed it up to Ephiny, who got control of it, took off and lobed it into the box for Xena. She got it to her foot and chipped it to Varia but her defender got to it before her. It would have seemed like a desperate and frantic clearance at the foot of nearly any other player, but Meg, the most animated of the Canadian triplets, passed it perfectly up to a midfielder, who made quick work of Chipala. 

The Canadian continued down the field as Gabrielle and Minya chased after her. As the Canadian took the shot, Minya slide to block the low path and Gabrielle jumped to block the higher path, but the ball curved and headed to goal. Amarice blocked the shot but didn’t get control of the ball, she lunged toward the ball that bounced to Diana as she forced it past her and into the goal. 

“Fuck,” Gabrielle heard Amarice call as she forced herself off the ground and quickly to her feet. 

Minya coolly got to her feet and held a handout to Gabrielle. “Good effort. Don’t get disheartened,” she told the young right back as she pulled her to her feet. 

“I know,” Gabrielle stated with a nod. “First real test.” 

Minya nodded at her pleased. “Aye,” she called pointing at Amarice to get her attention and motioned for her to calm down. The goalkeeper grumbled in frustration but nodded in agreement. 

Canada was dominating the game and leading in procession. The Americans were getting frustrated and Xena could feel it. She was worried it would cause an error at some point. Cyane was desperately chasing Diana through the midfield and got too aggressive and pulled her to the ground just before the 18-yard line. The referee blew the whistle and Cyane was shown a yellow card. Xena and Ephiny had to jump in and pull her back from mouthing off to the ref despite it being such an obvious foul. 

“Mark your player and make up for that,” Ephiny commanded her. 

Though Cyane followed Ephiny’s instruction to the letter and veteran defensive midfielder tried her best, Diana threaded the ball perfectly to the head of one of her sisters. It was only after the subdued celebration that Ephiny realized it was Leah. 

Xena jogged up the field and back toward her position at midfield. 

“This is turning disastrous,” Eve stated as her cousin passed her. 

Xena sighed. “Only a few more minutes, Evie.” 

Thankfully, the rest of the half was uneventful.

_“Oof well, 0-2 at the half, Melosa,” Ialous stated. “Not the result we were expecting?”_

_“Certainly not,” she replied. “I would say the U.S. is the better team, but they did loss to Canada in a friendly last year. And that isn’t even saying anything about the amazing development Diana has gone through in the last few months.”_

_“Hopefully, Athena and captain Xena give a rousing speech in the locker room and they take the field in the second half with a renewed energy,” Ialous stated. “We will be back in a moment.”_

When the whistle blew starting the second half, Gabrielle was only thinking about Xena. Sure, she was racing up the field, trying to weave through the center backs as Varia crossed the ball back to Gabrielle. She grounded it assessed her options and passed it up to Eve, who sent it flying to the box for Xena, who got tangled up with her defender and hit the ground, unable to jump for it.

But Gabrielle’s mind was more focused on what Xena had said in the locker room. Well, not what she had said, but how she had said it. She sounded so sad and so disappointed. Gabrielle had seen her face on the bus and assumed it had not gone well with Lao Ma the night before. That and losing in a qualifying game to a lesser team would be devasting for her, or at least that was what Gabrielle thought. 

She wasn’t going to let it that happen. Not to the player she had admired for so many years. Not to the captain who had made her feel welcome on the team. Not to the beautiful jokester with the piercing eyes who teased her about her fear of flying and tendency to get to practice and games way too early. 

They were winning this game. Gabrielle was going to make sure of that.

_“Whoa!” Melosa exclaimed._

_“Another skillful tackle and steal facilitated by Gabrielle,” Ialous called. “Deflection lands at Ephiny’s feet and she is off.”_

_“With space,” Melosa added. “She isn’t the fasted on the team but give her that much space.”_

_“Long shot by Ephiny,” Ialous called excitedly. “But the power is always there! An absolute banger by Ephiny and we are 2-1.”_

The players closest to Ephiny jumped on her and celebrated. Varia ran into the goal and grabbed the ball to give the U.S. a quick restart. 

_“Americans are wasting no time,” Ialous stated. “15 minutes plus stoppage left, Melosa. You think that is enough for an equalizer or possibly a comeback win?”_

_“They keep us this intensity, I don’t know if I can make predictions,” Melosa added._

With some help from Yakut, Gabrielle was able to steal another ball away from the same Canadian player, who seemed to be realizing the right side was not as weak as it had been. Yakut got her foot on the ball and spun around the Canadian. She passed the ball up the Gabrielle. She turned to see open field in front of her and pushed forward. She looked up field but did not see any open passing lanes,  
so she kept pushing forward as hard as she could. It paid off for when the Canadian left back charged at her she had already begun to spin away from her and got spiked in the ankle. She went to ground hard and drew a foul. 

Xena smiled as she ran past her to stand over the ball. “Excellent field position,” she winked at her. Gabrielle smiled back, a bit pleased with herself as she ran toward the edge of the box to her position. 

She was too short to have any real impact on set pieces like the one Xena was gearing up for but she was certainly going to keep the defender marking her out of the way.

Xena floated the ball perfectly into the box and above Varia. She only had to flick her head to the left to get it past the Canadian keeper. She awkwardly hit the ground and stumbled onto her back. She screamed excitedly as her teammates piled atop her. 

Paulina was the closest to the goal and ran to get the ball. 

“Up idiots,” Minya called at the dog pile. “Go, go! Get back so we can win this!” 

_“Want to update your predictions, Melosa?” Ialaous asked with an amused tone._

_“I don’t want to be too optimistic,” Melosa replied. “But, maybe,” she added with a laugh._

Diana and the Canadians pushed forward quickly but Ephiny dropped back and helped the backline wrestle the ball away. After a few passes and a long ball by Amarice, they managed to get the ball up the field to Chipala. She connected a perfect cross to Eve. Yakut darted into the center of the field, so Gabrielle ran up to Eve as she got cornered by defenders near the touchline. She managed to nutmeg one of them and push the ball to Gabrielle before she was tangled up and fell to the ground. 

Gabrielle directed her eyes to the box. When she saw Xena was in a perfect position to split the identical center backs, she chipped the ball in without another thought. The ball entered Xena’s path higher than Gabrielle had intended but Xena managed to jump and knock it in just beyond the goalkeeper’s reach.

_“Oh my! Ialous called. “The United States has taken the lead with less than three minutes of stoppage time remaining. Xena scores the possible game winner from a first professional career assist from newcomer Gabrielle.”_

Eve and Varia simultaneously sandwiched Xena into a hug. She embraced them in excitement for a moment and then almost pushed them off so she could run at Gabrielle. Gabrielle did not think about the celebration being any different than what she would do a player so much taller than her in college, her various club teams, and her few stints with the youth national teams. 

So, when Xena got close enough to her she jumped and Xena wrapped her arms around her, holding her up for a moment. Xena spun around before setting her down. 

“That was perfect,” Xena told her excitedly. “You best say around so you can do that forever.” 

Gabrielle smiled, suddenly feeling a bit nervous about the level of physical closeness they had just had. The younger player shook her head and ran back to her position so play could restart. 

The final whistle blew, and the Americans let out a sigh of relief. Gabrielle was talking to a Canadian bench player, who she had been teammates with a Stanford, when she felt eyes on her. She peered away from her former teammates for a moment and meet eyes with Xena, who was smiling at her over the Canadian captain’s shoulder.


	12. Contract Extension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle gets some good news from Athena and tells Xena a bit too much about why she did so well during the Canada game.

“Gabrielle,” Athena called from the back of the locker room as most of team was done showering and changing in front of their lockers. 

The young right back turned to look at her coach. 

“I would like to speak with you,” Athena called. “In the office,” she turned her back to the team and walked through the short hallway to the small room. 

“Ohhh, damn, look who’s heading to the principal’s office,” Amarice called as everyone turned their attention to Gabrielle. 

Minya groaned at her and Ephiny shook her head. 

“After the game she just had?” Ephiny pointed out. “If it is anything other than good news, we are rioting.” 

“Agreed,” Cyane called as Yakut nodded.

“Also,” Varia added knowingly. “Anybody seen Xena lately?” 

“True,” Eve stated with a warm smile and nod to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle wasn’t really sure what that meant but stood and walked to the office. The door was slightly ajar, and she pushed it open and stepped inside. She instantly felt underdressed for the impromptu meeting. Athena was wearing the expensive looking silver pants suit she was wearing during the game. Aphrodite was similarly cladded but in pink. Gabrielle felt slightly better about her team-issued t-shirt and sweatpants since Xena was still in her full uniform like she had not gotten a chance to change since the game ended. 

“Please sit, Gabrielle,” Athena stated as she pointed at the minimalistic office chair as she leaned back against the minimalistic desk. Aphrodite was sitting on a small grey coach against the wall to right and Xena was leaning against the wall behind Gabrielle with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. 

Gabrielle could feel her legs shake as she sat in the chair that she was pretty sure was from Ikea and was also certain Lila and Joxer had in their apartment. 

“Oh, sweetie,” Aphrodite called compassionately as she leaned forward off the couch. “Don’t be nervous.” The media professional turned to Athena. “You never listen to me when I tell you that you will do this.” 

Athena sighed heavily. Xena chuckled and Gabrielle peered over her shoulder at her. 

“Sorry, kid,” Xena told her with a smile. “She sucks at givin’ people good news.” 

“Xena,” Athena stated forcefully locking eyes with her.

Xena pressed her lips together and bowed her head. “Sorry, coach.” 

Athena turned her gaze to Gabrielle. “That was a very impressive performance. I am unsure what got into you, but whatever it is, I like it. And I feel we can utilize it moving forward.” 

Gabrielle peered in shock. What got into her was wanting to make Xena happy, but she certainly could not say that. So, she decided to voice the next thought that came to her mind. “Moving forward?” 

“Yes,” Athena stated. “I hope that is alright with you. I know the next round of the qualifier tournament occurs during and slightly after Stanford’s finals week. Are you all right with that possible disruption to your academic schedule?” 

Gabrielle laughed nervously that it was even a question. “Wha-of course, yes,” Gabrielle replied. 

Athena smiled at her pleased. “If you need a…note or something to get a final or assignment deadline reschedule, pleased let me know,” her coach told her. “I will be in touch with your coach at Stanford, so there is an understanding about how your training will be handled with your duel responsibilities.”

Gabrielle nodded; her mind too blown to speak. 

“Good,” Athena stated as she stood up from her desk. “I will see you at camp in two months, Gabrielle.”

Athena began to walk toward the door of her office. 

“Coach Athena,” Gabrielle called as she stood from her chair. The coach turned over her shoulder at her. “Thank you,” she told her. 

Athena simply smirked and shrugged as she continued out of the office. Aphrodite began to follow her but stopped in front of Gabrielle. She placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile on her face. 

“Good job, sweetie,” Aphrodite told her. “I knew you could do it.” She also left the room.

Gabrielle remained standing by her chair and turned to look at Xena.

“Told ya you’re better than ya think, Gabrielle,” Xena told her while keeping her eyes on her despite shaking her head knowingly. 

Gabrielle smiled back but still could not get herself to speak amid all the praise and shock. 

Xena pushed herself off the wall and also headed for the door. 

“Wait,” Gabrielle called. The striker stopped and peered back at her. “Thank you, Xena,” Gabrielle told her seriously. “I really couldn’t have done this without you.” 

Xena pressed her lips together and smirked again. 

“I mean, I wouldn’t have had the confidence or the technical knowledge or like certainly the experience to have played that well against Canada if it hadn’t been for you,” Gabrielle admitted. She realized she had started sounding excited but ended with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Xena took a few steps back into the room until she was only inches from Gabrielle. The right back peered up at her intensely feeling the same heat setting her insides on fire as she did when she jumped on her in celebration. Xena reached a hand up to her face for a second then pulled it back. She exhaled deeply and meet Gabrielle’s eyes. Gabrielle was at a fucking loss for what any of this could mean. How could Xena, Xena of the U.S. Women’s National team be looking at her like that? Xena reached a hand toward her waist for a moment but also abruptly pulled it back. 

Xena then turned and abruptly walked out of the coach’s office. Gabrielle wasn’t sure what to do in that moment. So, she let Xena walk away. But she did not want it to end there. To have whatever was happening between them to linger in that moment for almost two months. So, she collected her gear into her bag and sat on one of the chairs in the small corridor between their locker room and the doors that led to the parking lot outside the Orlando teams’ locker rooms. 

Shortly after Gabrielle had pulled the battered copy of “Antigone” out of her bag, which she had only remembered because of Athena’s mention of her finals, a good majority of her teammates walked past her. They were all fully dressed and clearly heading back to the hotel. 

“Hey, kid,” Minya called her at. “We all know you are waiting for Xena, but when you guys are done, party in mine and Paulina’s room to celebrate this win. And you need to be there since you facilitated this win.” 

Gabrielle peered up at her. 

Amarice laughed as she walked through her confused gaze. “Oh, come on.” 

Ephiny laughed. “Aphrodite thinks she is stealth. But she can’t fool us for a moment. You’re staying through the end of the qualifiers?” the veteran player stated at her. She nodded in response to Gabrielle’s stunned expression. “So, come to Minya and Paulina’s when you are done here.” 

Gabrielle stayed in her spot for another half hour or so. She was not sure. Her concentration was only broken when she heard soft footsteps and looked up to find their source. The U.S. National Team captain was wearing black vans, incredibly tight fitted grey jeans, and a black U.S. Soccer branded muscle tank. Gabrielle felt her breathing increase just by looking at her. This really wasn’t fair. How was she supposed to act like a person when she was that already so attractive and then dressed like that?

“Did you wait for me?” Xena questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

_Incredibly toned arms,_ Gabrielle thought. _God, I need to stop this._

“Maybe,” Gabrielle told her with a smile.

Xena laughed to herself. “Okay. You wanna hop in my Uber. I think the team bus has stopped running rounds.” 

Gabrielle really had not thought that part through. “Yes,” she stated, rather embarrassed. “Thank you.” 

They got in the back of the Prius and sat in silence for a while. 

“So, uh,” Gabrielle started to break to silence. “Minya and Paulina are having a thing in their room. You going?” 

Xena shrugged. “Yeah, I’ll probably go for a bit,” Xena answered with a shrugged. “Only a few doors down from mine, what’s the harm? And it’s a celebration of the team’s success, so as captain…” 

“You are only going out of obligation?” Gabrielle asked as the Uber stopped outside the hotel. She opened the door nearest to the sidewalk and got out. She waited for Xena to slide across the back seat and join her on the sidewalk.

Xena waited to respond since the lobby was oddly crowded and she assumed at least a few of the people linger around the couches and at the bar where in town for the game. She turned to Gabrielle once the doors closed and sealed the two of them alone in the elevator. 

“It’s not only an obligation,” Xena told her. “I’m sure you’ve already been told but this win is on you and your performance tonight. If we are celebratin’ that, I wanna be there,” Xena peered down at her with a warm smile.

The elevator stopped and dinged as the doors opened to Gabrielle’s floor. A group of slightly drunk twenty-somethings clearly heading for the rooftop patio entered. Gabrielle had to awkwardly duck around them. 

“See you in a bit,” Xena called and winked at Gabrielle as the doors closed. 

One of the drunk elevator riders peered at Xena for a moment until she locked eyes with him and raised her eyebrows. 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” he asked. 

Xena also laughed since she was wearing at least three logos that could have given him the answer. 

“Probably,” she stated as the doors opened, and she walked out and to her room. 

She dropped her bags beside her bed and grabbed the bottles from a local Orlando cidery that her mom had recommended before she headed for the door again. She guessed Ephiny was already down   
the hall in Minya and Paulina’s room. 

Xena could hear the erupting laughter and music set to a respectful volume as she entered the room. 

“Captain,” Minya called as she entered into the small kitchen area behind Xena. “You have graced us with your presence,” she stated as she dramatically bowed to her. 

Xena shook her head at her. “Yeah, yeah, I got to slum it with you idiots at some point,” Xena shot back as she reached for a plastic cup off the stack on the counter. 

Minya hit her on the shoulder with a smile. “Oh, and you brought the fancy alcohol,” she jeered as she watched her open one of the cider bottles. 

“My mom suggested it,” Xena stated. 

Minya moved closer to her to peer at it. “Oh shit, really?” she called in a much more serious tone. “Can I have some?” 

“No, I only brought it for myself,” Xena deadpan as she poured some into a cup and passed it to Minya. 

They both turned toward the warm laugh behind them. 

“Is your mom some sort of beer god?” Gabrielle questioned Xena. 

Xena peered at her and smiled. 

“Her mom owns a bottle shop,” Minya almost shouted at Gabrielle. “It’s amazing. She hasn’t told you?” 

Gabrielle held her hands up, despite the wine bottle in her right hand. “She has,” she replied with a nod. “I just didn’t realize how popular it was.” 

“Make her take you,” Minya pointed at Gabrielle as she walked toward her and back to the rest of the party in the main area of the hotel. “Cyrene is a beer god.” 

Xena crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter. “So, looks like I’m taking you to Lexington at some point?” 

“I would like that,” Gabrielle stated, not sure what had come over her and compelled her to be that bold. 

She must have blushed after she said it causing Xena’s reaction. She smirked as she bowed and shook her head. “You’re bein’ real cute about this, Gabrielle. Maybe too cute.” 

Gabrielle swallowed nervously as she made her way to the counter beside her and fumbled at opening the wine bottle. “Yeah?” Gabrielle questioned as she finally got the wine bottle opener to work.   
“Does-does that even matter?” 

“What are you—oh yeah,” Xena interrupted herself, remembering everything her newest teammates had witnessed and said. “I…well, well shit,” Xena trailed off and grabbed her cup of cider and took a long drink. 

Gabrielle had finally gotten the wine bottle open and poured some into a cup. “I’m sorry I even brought it up. That was probably dumb on my part. I just…” she took an intense sip of her wine, “I overheard her talking in the lobby that last day in Atlanta and you looked really upset on the bus. And then I don’t know, I just kept thinking about it during the game. And…and us losing it would have made you more upset and I didn’t want that, so…” 

Gabrielle felt her entire face turn red with embarrassment as she tired to hide her face in her cup of wine as she finished it and turned to pour herself more. 

“Fuck,” Xena whispered under her breath. “Gabrielle, are you really saying…” 

“Yeah,” Gabrielle answered, keeping her back to Xena as she finished filling her wine cup and slowly turning around to face her. The right back took a deep nervous breath and shrugged. “Yeah,” she repeated. “That’s what I’m saying.” 

Xena gave a stunned laugh and peered at the floor between them as she shook her head.

“God damnit,” Xena stated softly as she turned her eyes up to Gabrielle and took a few steps toward her. “If I didn’t already like you, Gabrielle.” 

Gabrielle peered at her stunned. “Wait, what? Really?” 

Warm, caring, crystal blue eyes peered back at her. “Come on, Gabrielle.” 

They lingered in that moment for a while, both of them trying to determine who should step closer first. 

“Ahh, fuck, fuck, fuck!” someone called out of the main area of the hotel room. 

Amarice scurried into the kitchen and grabbed their arms to pull them into the living room. “Your guys’ goal! It’s the ESPN number one play! Come look!” 

_“Oh my! Ialous commentary called out of the television. “The United States has taken the lead with less than three minutes of stoppage time remaining. Xena scores the possible game winner from a first professional career assist from newcomer Gabrielle.”_

Xena placed her arm around Gabrielle’s shoulders and peered down at her with a smile that suddenly felt like something much more than encouraging and proudful. “I told ya.”


	13. The Goings-On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first round of the tournament, Gabrielle returns to her life at Stanford that now feels completely different. Xena goes to visit her mom in Lexington and witnesses a meeting of the higher ups of U.S. Soccer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are really not that many multiple episode characters in Xena. This is really me saying, please do not take Velasca's inclusion the wrong way. I needed a slightly dubious character, that is not completely unlikable. Also, for anyone this entrenched in the NWSL, this is the Amanda Duffy era not Lisa Baird. I have nothing negatve to say about Lisa Baird.

After a brief stop in Houston to see her family, Gabrielle returned to Stanford. She had her official U.S. Soccer bag slung across her chest as she pulled her small beat-up suitcase behind her as she walked from where her Uber had dropped her a few houses down from hers. Once she got herself and her luggage up the slightly crumbling concrete stairs, she unlocked her door and walked into the very college housing kitchen of the very college house she rented with four other English students from her year. 

“Oh-hh shit, wh-who has fuc-fuc-fucking re-re-returned to us,” Twickenham called as he turned around from his seat on the couch and spotted her.

“We know we are not your jock friends, but you could not have told us you were this good at soccer?” Orion stated as he and the rest of her housemates converged on the living room.

“Of course, she kicks ass,” Stalonus called excited. “Ya’ll are just never paying attention.”

“She never gave us any evidence to the contrary. We are just not the demographic to take note of such things,” Euripides stated.

“Okay,” Gabrielle called with a smile and a laugh. “Okay, all of you. Look, I did not even know that I was going to do this good and suddenly be skyrocketed to fame.” 

“Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-you don’t sound a-a-a-all that hap-ap-appy about that?” Twickenham asked.

Gabrielle sighed she slumped down into the worn-out couch in their living room. “No,” Gabrielle replied shaking her head. “Of course, I’m happy about it. It’s just weird.” 

Euripides peered at her intensely as he sat on the chair across the living room from her. “But is this not the dream you have always been working towards?” 

She shrugged. “I just spent three weeks with the with the U.S. Women’s National Team. I’m like friend with Amarice now. Ephiny is basically my mentor and she is on my Gatorade bottles,” she stated pointing toward the kitchen. “And, and then there’s Xena—” 

“Hey, we ordered way too much fucking pizza,” Stalonus called from the kitchen interrupting her as Orion was filing cups of box wine beside him. “You want me to heat you up some? It’s mushroom and onion.” 

“Also, this wine, Gatorade, or rather flat Diet Coke?” Orion asked. “You haven’t been here to supervisor the shopping and it fell to pieces without your delicate care.”

“Uhm,” Euripides uttered understandingly at Gabrielle back in the living room.

Gabrielle laughed. “Actually, yes. To pizza and Gatorade. Thank you,” she called into the kitchen.

Orion entered the living room placing a cup of Diet Coke in front of Euripides, placing three cups of wine of the scratched-up coffee table for himself, Stalonus, and Twickenham, and held out a bottle of Gatorade to Gabrielle.

She spun it around until she could fully show the photo of Ephiny on the label to Euripides. “She bought me a vodka-soda at a dance club in Atlanta,” Gabrielle called point at it. “She knocked me on my ass in practice like 10 days ago. I still have the bruise.” 

“What’s going on in here?” Stalonus questioned as he handed paper plates of pizza to Gabrielle and Twickenham and kept one for himself. 

“Ga-Gabrielle has me-me-met her heroes and is st-struggling to come to terms wit-wit-with it,” Twickenham stated. 

“Yeah?” Stalonus called with raise eyebrows as he dropped to the floor beside the coffee table.

Gabrielle groaned and focused on her pizza for a moment. 

“Darling, Gabrielle,” Euripides began. “If you may ignore these simpletons for a moment, ‘and then there’s Xena?’” 

“Wa-wait, Xena?” Twickenham questioned. “I know that name.” 

Orion nodded. “So do I.” 

Stalonus groaned. “She is the best player. She has been on the team for like 15 years.” 

Orion glared at him. “You are overestimating how much I know about soccer.” 

Gabrielle clasped her face in her hands and shook her head. “That Visa ad,” she called at her housemates. “The one that ran during every commercial break on Hulu during our ‘Buffy’ rewatch.” 

“Oh,” Twickenham and Orion loudly called in unison as Euripides nodded in remembrance and Stalonus shook his head, still annoyed at their lack of knowledge.

Gabrielle groaned at them. “Ugh, this is why I need a cup of the box wine right now. All of this is so weird right now. You guys know her from a Hulu ad and I swear she nearly kissed me at a team party.” 

“What?!” Orion and Stalonus shouted. 

Twickenham glared at her. “Th-th-that was her wi-wi-wife in that ad.” 

“Lao Ma,” Stalonus clarified. “Of the Chinese Women’s National Team. But she’s her ex-wife now.” He visibly reacted to his realization about the timeline. “It was made public only a few weeks before Gabrielle got the call up. Ohh Gabs, you home wrecking right now?”

“No,” Gabrielle called at him seriously. “Nothing has even happened between us—” 

“Yet,” Euripides added with a smile. 

Gabrielle scoffed at him and then continued. “And Xena told me they are done.” 

“Oh, the lady from the Visa ad told you she and the other lady from the Visa ad are done?” Orion questioned.

Gabrielle leaned back into the couch. “Look, I told you my life is weird. So, where is my wine cup?”

Stalonus bounded over the back of the other couch and ran into the kitchen to get it.

Xena got a few weird looks from the handful of people smoking on the sidewalk outsider her destination in Lexington, Kentucky.

“Ya’ll havin’ a good night?” she questioned them with a smirk, knowing she’d be confusing them. 

She patted the shoulder of the young man sitting on the wooden stool outside the front door as she walked past him. He was technically the bouncer, but the place was barely ever rowdy enough for that. But, he had been her late little brother’s best friend and given his rough home life she knew her mother would never let him go. 

“So, you did decided to grace us with your presence?” Cyrene jeered as her daughter walked up and took a seat at the bar. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve seen you?” 

Xena kept her eyes on her but pointed up to the television on the wall that was replaying highlights from the qualifier tournament. “Probably only a few minutes.” 

Cyrene sighed at her as she turned to grab a can from the cooler behind her, cracked it, poured it into a glass, and pushed it to Xena. 

“New milk stout out of Louisville. You’ll like it.” 

Xena took a sip and smiled. Of course, her mother was right. She peered up at her impressed. “Minya thinks you’re a beer god.” 

“I’m surprised she didn’t visit before you did,” Cyrene stated rising her eyebrows in annoyance at her. 

Xena sighed. “Mom, I didn’t know Lao Ma and Ming Tien were coming.” 

“Yes, I know. Evie texted. Texted. Something you could easily do, Xena,” her mother criticized. 

Xena grumbled and peered around the bottle shop for a moment. She spotted four people staring at her intensely: a lesbian couple to her left and two pre-teens with their parents to her right. Xena made brief eye contact with all of them before turning to her mom behind the bar. 

“You want to get this naggin’ out now or you wanna wait? ‘Cause I think I need to go sign some autographs.” 

Cyrene noticed the two groups and smiled at Xena. “Go,” she told her. “You should get that out of the way because I’ve gotten word from Aphrodite about some visitors we are getting later.” 

Xena peered at her intrigued. “Okay,” she told her.

After Xena was done signing three autographs, taking two photos, and having one causal conversation with the couple in their 30s and one awkward nervous conversations with the cousins of 12 and 14, she returned to her seat at the bar before her mother. 

Cyrene gestured to her right. Xena turned to peer at the tables that could be considered the most private in the tap room if any of them were considered private. 

Aphrodite stood out since she was dressed in hot pink, like usual. Beside her was Caesar, the U.S. Soccer President, and Velasca, the recently appointed NWSL Commissioner. Ephiny was at the table as well. Xena assumed it was in her role as the USWNT player’s association president.

“Huh,” Xena uttered turning to her mother, who was shrugging her shoulders as she poured a bottle of cider into a glass for a consumer. “Interesting visitors.” 

Cyrene shrugged back. “My guess would be expansion team?” 

“Here?” Xena questioned. “Really?” 

Cyrene turned to fill a draft beer for another customer. She turned and placed it in front of her with a smile. “Mostly likely not here,” she said directing her attention back to Xena. “Louisville has been campaigning very hard as has Cincinnati.” 

“Them both too far to be there though,” Xena pointed out, 

Cyrene shrugged. “You’ve made this place this popular, Xena.”

“Okay, yeah that’s true,” Xena added with a similar motion. “And a couple teams have turned more regional recently.” 

“And if they think of what teams in other leagues have done?” Cyrene offered up. 

Xena scoffed. “Come on, Mom. We’ve been in this a long enough. We know they only think women can grow out of pre-existing men’s markets.” 

Cyrene nodded in agreement. “Cincinnati would make the most sense then.” 

“Louisville’s got a strong market too,” Xena added. “And both teams are getting dedicated stadiums.” 

“Oh goddess, save me,” Ephiny called dramatically as she draped herself on Xena’s back and set her glass on the bar. 

Xena chuckled as she reached back and patted her shoulder. “Ain’t got nobody to help you out?”

“Ugh,” Ephiny called as she graciously took the glass Cyrene filled and placed before her. “Of course not. Impromptu meeting in north central Kentucky?! Paulina could not get here in time and Terries is still recovering in Orlando. If you had agreed to join the goddamn board than you would be here.” Ephinyh sighed and slumped onto the bar stool beside her. 

“Do you need my help?” Xena asked her teammates seriously.

Ephiny shook her head. “No,” she replied. “It basically seems decided from what I could determine from the politics. Velasca used to work for the Louisville men’s side.” 

Cyrene snorted at she cracked open a beer can for a customer. 

“Yeah,” Xena replied with a nod at her mother. “We know.” 

“Good,” Ephiny replied sounding defeated. “So, you understand? She wants a team here. I mean, Kentucky. Not here, but Louisville.” 

The three of them were silent for a moment as they contemplated the possibility.

“That would be much closer to home,” Cyrene stated. “You could come home, Xena.” 

Xena sighed guilty. “I like Chicago, Mom.” 

Ephiny scoffed. “Yeah, but you more than like the number one draft pick.” 

Xena peered at her angrily. Ephiny was confused by her expression until Cyrene spoke up. 

“What?” Cyrene exclaimed. “Gabrielle?” 

“Oh fuck,” Ephiny whispered under her breath as she covered her face with her hands. “I’m sorry, Xena. I shouldn’t have assumed.” 

Xena struggled to smile at her. “It’s okay.”

“Xena?” her mother questioned. 

Xena sighed into her glass and then looked up at her mother. “It’s nothing. Nothing is happening between us. She’s nice and super intelligent, and sweet, and cute, and an excellent right back. We grew close during the tournament. But, there ain’t nothin’ goin’ on between us.”

“You’ve never been a good lair, Xena,” her mother told her with a wide smirk.


	14. Stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Xena return to their college and club teams. Gabrielle fields questions from her college teammates as Xena get an opportunity from an old national team player.

Xena broke into a sprint on the path around Lake Michigan when she reached the beach volleyball net on the narrow beach beside the path. She had decided she was going to end her run in a half-mile sprint and she knew it was about a half-mile from that net to the stall where she had frequently rented bikes with Lao Ma and Ming Tien. _Fuck_ , she thought and pushed herself harder. With Evie and Varia. With Ephiny and Terries. On her own. Why did her mind instantly go to them? She pushed herself even harder. 

This was why she had spent so much time in Lexington, training on her own and living in her reserved room in her mother’s inn. She really did not want to return to Chicago. Not alone. She wanted to put off walking into her apartment with so many pictures and memories that she had not yet packed away. But she had to at some point. She needed to report to her club team in a few days and Ephiny would not stop asking, even with Terries being in town as she recovered from her surgery.

She reached the bike rental stall and gasped for breath as she placed her hands on the back of her neck. She stood still for a moment but began walking at a comfortable pace down the path, then peered out onto the lake, which looked crystal blue under the bright sunlight. She did like Chicago, as she had told her mother back in Lexington. But, as Ephiny had alluded to, she was also desperately missing the possible future number one draft pick, who would also certainly not be going to Chicago.

Like normal Gabrielle was the first team member to arrive at practice for the Stanford women’s soccer team. Her coach gave her a nod as a few members of the support staff smiled at her. Gabrielle was thankful for their subtlety as she began her normal warm up routine that she did before her other teammates arrived. 

“And it appears our Icarus has not flown too close to the sun and managed to return to us,” Ngara stated with an accusatory tone, but when Gabrielle turned to her, she was giving her a warm smile.

Gabrielle knew her two closest friends on the team would arrive and chastise her at some point. Ngara’s slight British accent was peaking through, which was always on the only reminder for Gabrielle that she got semi-frequent call-ups to the U-23 English national team as a defensive midfielder. Thalassa was a good center back but worried she was not good enough to get drafted and had recently been focusing more and more and on her Corrections degrees. She was currently working as a counselor for halfway house for violent teenager offenders.

“You know ESPN has basically been playing your goal on a loop for weeks now,” Thalassa told her. They all knew it was constantly on the televisions at her work.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at them. “Please don’t shower me in praise and drown me in questions. I have already had to deal with my roommates.” 

“Those literary nerds you choose to live with know anything about this part of your life?” Thalassa questioned as she pulled a ball out of her bag, kicked it around a bit, and then passed it over to Gabrielle.

“Barely,” Gabrielle called as she flicked a ball up to her knee than bounced it to her chest, back to her foot and chipped it over to Thalassa. “Mostly only Stalounus.” 

Ngara ran at her attempting to steal the ball away but Thalassa managed to get around her and pass it to Gabrielle. 

“This is why you should have agreed to live with us,” Ngara stated as she charged a Gabrielle as she attempted to get the ball from her, but she managed to quickly nutmeg her and pass it back to Thalassa. 

“My life can’t only be soccer,” she told them. “Plus, when I need help with literary essays the two of you aren’t any use to me,” Gabrielle joked with a smile as she grounded Thalassa’s quick pass and set the ball to Ngara.

“The Bible does not come up?” Thalassa asked with deadpan seriousness. “You have not been in a fiction class in a while?” 

Ngara sighed, being the only devoutly religious player on the team and a theology major, she was used to this brand of banter. “Maybe it is better you did not live with us, Gabrielle. One heathen is enough,” she jabbed at Thalassa. 

“Speaking of heathens,” Thalassa stated turning her attention to Gabrielle. “I have been spending some time in the USWNT team tag on tumblr and—” 

“Oh my god,” Gabrielle stated annoyed. “Nothing is going on between me and Xena.” 

Ngara gave a breathy laugh as Thalassa’s jaw dropped at her. 

“Oh shit,” Gabrielle grumbled. “What did I just reveal?” 

Thalassa shook her head. “I was going to say that you and Amarice seem like BFFs.” 

“Yes,” Gabrielle agreed. “That. Let’s please only focus on that.” 

Thankfully for Gabrielle, their coach walked onto the field and officially started practice.

“Is she always like this?” one of the new Chicagoland native signees asked as she leaned across the aisle to Xena. They were on the team bus in Portland taking if from the hotel to Providence Park Stadium in downtown Portland.

Xena peered back at Amarice, who had begun blasting Lady Gaga out of her Bluetooth speaker that she always seemed to have on her for some reason. She and the team’s only current international player from Japan had stood up in front of their seats and began dancing.

Xena turned back to the rookie and nodded. “Yeah, she is always like this. Her Instagram did not exaggerate to you.” 

“Amarice, we are going like four blocks,” Ephiny called back at her. 

“Four party blocks?” the Japanese winger questioned.

“Get hyped, kids,” Amarice called at the bus as she continued to dance in the aisle. “We are beating Portland in front of their 23,000 fans today!” 

Though Amarice’s style of hyping up players was completely different than Xena’s, she had to admire it. Her unabashed confident and excitement was hard to argue with. And in so many cases, including the Red Stars’ game that day in Portland, she was right. Diana was the team’s leading goal scorer, but she was never utilized at well as she was on the Canadian national team. Yakut was the only U.S. national team player on the team, but playing against Xena, Ephiny, and Amarice’s dance partner from the bus she was rendered almost useless. 

The Red Stars fulfilled Amarice’s predication and won 3-0, disappointing the 22,500 Portland fans and elating the 50 or so Chicago fans in attendance. They had been so high up from the field, Xena, Amarice, Ephiny, and a few other players waited on the field for them to make it down so they could sign some autographs and take some pictures. 

When Xena finally headed into the locker room, her phone was filled with message including three from a number that barely every contacted her. 

“Artemis?” Xena grumbled to herself. She had been a veteran on the team when Xena first joined, like Aphrodite but even a few more years older. Looking back on it as an adult, Xena almost understood the pettiness of Artemis’ dislike toward her. She was a physical embodiment of her impending retirement that U.S. Soccer had been pushing her into. Xena played her same position and was 17 years younger than her. 

_**Artemis: Watched you game in Portland. Excellent performance. I know it is short notice and might now work with your travel schedule, but I have exclusive, private seating at Stanford’s stadium. The women’s team plays tomorrow night if you would like to stick around.** _

Xena almost laughed. She had forgotten that since her retirement, Artemis had focused almost entirely on growing the women’s game in California. She was one of the major faces behind the campaign for either L.A. or Sacramento to get an NWSL team. 

_**Xena: I certainly would. Thanks for the invite. How many people does this exclusive seating fit?** _

_**Artemis: The more professional players showing up to support college players the better. Make them from the national team and I know Dite will agree.** _

_**Xena: I’m sure she will. Sign up me for at least three.** _

_**Artemis: I look forward to it. See you tomorrow, Xena.** _

Gabrielle was running through the warmups with the rest of her teammates before their game against the University of Washington. She could almost hear Cyane and Aphrodite correcting her in her head. _U-dub,_ they yelled in unison. But she knew that. They were a big enough in conference rivalry that she did not need to spend time at Reign FC, in Seattle but recently Tacoma, to know the nickname for the largest college’s team. 

The game went incredibly well. Gabrielle was a bit amazed how easily she was able to slip back into the groove of Stanford’s team after being away for so long. Also, Athena utilized a totally different style of play and Gabrielle could feel the difference in play as she utilized the skills she had learned from the national team, but her college teammates struggled to keep up with. Even, Ngara, who had spent so much time with the England youth national teams seemed to be falling behind.

But regardless of all that, Stanford won 4-0. Gabrielle was causally walking around the field and shaking hands with opposing players and staff when she felt someone watching her. She peered into the stands and was dumbfounded for a moment.

Gabrielle finished talking to one of the opposing center backs, who was also from Texas, and walked to the stands, where Xena was standing with her arms crossed against her chest. 

Again, the simple placement of her arms and her tight-fitting black jeans and somehow perfectly fitted Stanford soccer t-shirt was driving Gabrielle’s exhausted and endorphin-filled mind wild. 

“Sign my shirt, will ya?” Xena called as she approached her. She pulled a sharpie out of her jean pocket and held it out to Gabrielle.

She laughed and she took it for some reason. “Are you serious?” 

Xena shrugged. “Why not?” she told her with a wide grin. “Could be wroth somethin’ someday.” 

Xena leaned over the metal railing so she could get her shoulder closer to Gabrielle. She shook her head and scoffed, but signed it nonetheless. Xena had turned her head so her lips were strangely close to Gabrielle’s. 

Gabrielle awkwardly chuckled and pulled away from her national team teammate. “What are you doing here, Xena?” 

“I played in Portland yesterday,” Xena explained. 

Gabrielle nodded but raised her eyebrows as if it was not a proper explanation. “Yes, I know. But why are you here?” 

Xena exhaled loudly and peered at the worn grass before turning her attention back to Gabrielle. “Artemis texted me. Said she had a private area, sorta like a box to watch Stanford play. She asked if I wanted to come and I agreed”

“What? So, you can just contact rich donors to my school and watch me play from a box suspended above the field?” Gabrielle asked with an accusatory tone. 

“Well, it sounds fucking creepy when you say it like that,” Xena admitted sheepishly. 

Gabrielle smiled. “What would you prefer?” 

“You’re my teammate. Someone I care about. I wanted to see how you played in a different environment, with a different skill set.” 

“So?” Gabrielle asked. “What’d you think?” 

Xena peered into her determined eyes for a moment and then a smile slid across her face. “You play better for the national team. Nobody here meets your skill level, so you are being held back.”

Gabrielle peered at her seriously for a moment. “Like a problematic level of held back?” 

Xena peered at her intensely and shook her head. She knew what she was thinking. Varia had gone pro at 19 and Eve had at 20 because they were so limited on their college teams. 

“No, not like that. You’re the lynch pin of this team. That ain’t going to be overlooked. Certainly not by Athena or the coach of the club of whatever team you end up at. Plus, ya seem to like that English degree. You should finish that.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Gabrielle replied. “Okay.” She had really not expected Xena to be so kind or understanding or supportive. 

“Where ya like to go ‘round here?” Xena asked her. 

“What?” Gabrielle questioned.

“You beat an in-conference team 4-0. And you did real well playin’ for a team ya ain’t been with for weeks. Ya should be rewarded. I wanna take you somewhere. But I don’t know this area, so where you wanna go?” 

Gabrielle awkwardly laughed and shook her head. “Okay,” she stated. “I’ll think of somewhere.” 

“Good,” Xena told her with a wild smile. “I should give you some time to shower and I’ll make sure Amarice makes it back to the hotel okay. See ya later, Gabrielle.”


	15. Possible Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena meets Gabrielle for a night out in Stanford after the UW game. They attempt to navigate what is going on between them amid the concerns from their various teammates.

“Are you serious right now?” Amarice called at Xena across the back of the rented town car Artemis had gotten for them that was talking them back to their hotel in Stanford. “You are taking Gabrielle on a date right now?” 

Xena sighed. “I am just going out somewhere with her.” 

“Xena, that’s a date,” Amarice stated. “You clearly like her. She is a child, who has the hots for you.” 

“She is literally three years younger than you,” Xena stated.

“Bwahh,” Amarice blurted. “That’s not the point. She has had a serious high school _boyfriend_ and a single fling with one of her college teammates.” 

Xena raised an eyebrow at her, not previously realizing how close the two of them had become. 

“She isn’t ready for this, Xena,” Amarice said, still with heightened animation but sounding a touch more serious than usual.

Xena huffed. “I’m not going to marry her, Amarice. We are just going for…I don’t know, drinks probably,” she said as she aimlessly motioned back toward the campus. 

“Probably?” 

Xena shrugged. “I told her to pick a place she likes.” 

Amarice gave a guttural laugh. “Okay,” she paused to laugh more. “Okay, fuck. Nevermind. I overacted. Ya’ll are probably going to a restaurant with wine pairings on the menu or a goddamn literary festival.” 

“Huh,” Xena grunted in reply. 

“What were you expecting?” Amarice questioned her. 

Xena shrugged again. “I don’t know. You got me feelin’ like I really don’t actual know her that well.” 

“Yeah,” Amarice stated with a dramatic nod at her team captain. “She’s a good right back, and cute and hot and smart, but she is much more than that. So, like…” Amarice trailed off, clearly feeling nervous about saying what was on her mind. 

Xena nodded at her approvingly. 

“Don’t fuck this up, Xena,” Amarice told her. 

The back of the town car was quiet for a moment. Xena could feel that Amarice wanted to say something more. 

“Just say it,” Xena grumbled without looking at her. 

Amarice took a deep breath. “Nah,” the goalie said, shaking her head. “That’s all I wanted to say.” 

“All right,” Xena replied as they reached their hotel. 

They were silent as they made their way through the building and up to their separate rooms that were adjoined by an internal door. Xena was in the midst of changing when she heard her phone buzz on the dresser and went to read the message. 

**_Ephiny: Please do not damage our young right back. I would like her intact going forward._ **

**_Xena: Why does everyone think I am going to marry and wreck Gabrielle?_ **

**_Ephiny: Um…because you got coffee in the Olympic village with a certain player from the Chinese team in 2012_ **

Xena huffed down at her phone. She thought of sending some sort of biting comment back but then just tossed her phone on the bed and finished getting dressed. 

“You’re what?!” Thalassa called as the turned to Gabrielle after pulling on her shirt in front of her locker after the game.

“She asked me to take her somewhere,” Gabrielle answered with a shrug. She was sitting on the bench in front of her neighboring locker, fully dressed in a green crop-top and brownish jeans. “I was thinking that brewpub by the park that hosts all those outdoor plays.”

“I think that sounds lovely,” Ngara replied from her spot on the bench beside Gabrielle.

“Ngara?” Thalassa called at her confused. 

She peered up at her quizzically. 

“You don’t have a problem with this?” Thalassa called. “It’s Xena! She’s been famous since we were in middle school. She just got divorced. And…and…and”

“It’s weird,” Gabrielle added with an agreeable shrug.

“Yes,” Thalassa blurted in reply. 

Ngara pressed her lips together and gave a small laugh in the center back's direction. “I think you are jealous.” 

“What?! No. I don’t even like Xena.” 

Gabrielle and Ngara laughed in unison. 

“Sure, sweetie,” Ngara directed at her with a smug grin. She turned to Gabrielle. “Good luck on your date.” 

“Thank you,” Gabrielle called as she stood and pushed everything she needed into her pockets. 

The place Gabrielle had chosen was rather close to Xena’s hotel. On the short walk over, Xena was hoping she did not do that for her sake. Stanford’s game at been at 4 p.m. so it was barely 7 when Xena reached the brewpub. There was crowd of people gathered in the nearby park. The fountain area seemed to be attracting all the children, while people mingled throughout the park among its various art installations and a gazebo that seemed to have a bar in it. 

“Hi,” Gabrielle awkwardly uttered as she approached Xena. 

Xena turned her attention away from the park and toward her teammate. “Hey,” she stated. “Nice choice.” 

Gabrielle blushed slightly, partially from the compliment and partially from Xena’s outfit of tight-fitting black jeans and a black shirt with a gold geometric pattern printed on it. 

“Thanks,” Gabrielle uttered as she led the two of them inside. She asked for a table on the rooftop patio, which Xena assumed was her plan all along. 

“Damn,” Xena replied at the view of the city as they were seated, and the waiter had left with their drink orders. 

Gabrielle peered at it as well. “Yeah, I mean it’s nothing like…no,” she uttered to herself and shook her head at embarrassment at her own thoughts. 

“Ah, come on, Gabrielle,” Xena called encouragingly. “’It’s nothing like’ what?”

Gabrielle gave a nervous laugh and shrugged her shoulders. “My home, my parents’ land in Texas, it stretches for miles and its so flat you can almost see for miles. There is something about the vastness of that. It always seems greater to me than cities like this,” Gabrielle gestured to the skyline but then shrugged again. “Or even bigger ones, like Atlanta or Chicago, something about them just didn’t feel as meaningful, I guess.” 

Gabrielle peered over at Xena nervously and was thankful when her drink was placed before her to her something to do with her hands. 

“You probably think I sound insane.” 

Xena laughed as she shook her head. “Nah,” she replied. “Not at all. My brother and me, we used to lay on the grass behind our parents’ country inn and look up at the stars. They seemed to go on forever out there. We used to lay there and dream about where we’d end up.” Xena inhaled sharply as tears raised in her eyes. 

Gabrielle was unsure what to do and her mind ran through a series of options in a split second. She could have ignored her emotional display. She could have asked where her brother had ended up. She could have apologized for Lyceus’ death, which she had first learned about from a trashy tabloid while in a grocery store with her mother as a high schooler, but about a year ago had read a rather good in-depth feature about Xena’s childhood from _The Athletic_. She settled on grabbing her hand that was resting on the table. 

Xena scoffed. “There ain’t no reason for me to be pretendin’ around ya, is there?” 

Gabrielle sighed. “I want to know the real you, Xena. If you’d let me.” 

Xena chuckled. “You ain’t been talkin’ to the rest of the team about me, have ya?” 

Gabrielle scrunched her face at her confused. “No.” 

“Well, they’ve been talkin’ to me about you. They are all worried I’m going to hurt you somehow. In… I guess in talkin’ to them, I realized I don’t actually know you that well.” 

“Would you like to?” Gabrielle questioned, anxiously from across the table. 

Xena peered up at her with a smirk as her crystal blue eyes met Gabrielle’s. “Yeah, Gabrielle. I would.” 

“Good,” Gabrielle stated with a smile as the waiter returned to take their food order. “Um,” Gabrielle uttered a few minutes later, looking up from her food. “How do you feel about _Orpheus and Eurydice?_ ” 

“Like the Greek tragedy?” Xena questioned. “Which long dead dude was that written by? But we talking readin’ it or like see a performance of it?”

Gabrielle laughed nervously. “Yes, it’s originally by Virgil. But one of my friends, Euripides, he is directing a performance of it in the park in about 40 minutes.” 

Xena peered over the edge of the rooftop patio. “Huh,” she replied. 

“They sell beer out of the gazebo,” Gabrielle told her nervously. “We could totally do something else. I..I just thought. It’s an okay park, I guess and…and I…I don’t know—” 

“Gabrielle,” Xena said breathily as she leaned across the table. “Let’s watch your friend’s play down in the park.” 

“Okay,” Gabrielle told her with a relieved smile. 

About 30 minutes later, Xena had ushered Gabrielle out of the gazebo and to a soft, dry patch of grass close, but not too close to the stage in the park beside the brewpub. She and Gabrielle sat down. As a serious looking young man walked into the stage and asked everyone to remain as quiet as possible for the duration of the performance, Gabrielle’s face lite up with a smile and Xena assumed he was her friend. When he walked behind the curtains, Xena placed her arms around Gabrielle’s shoulders and she repositioned herself until she was leaning ever so slightly back against Xena.

It took Xena a few minutes into the play to realized that both the leads in this version were being played by men.

“Huh,” Xena called deadpan. “I don’t remember this from my 10th grade English class.” 

Gabrielle turned to her and gave a small laugh. “I had hope you had inferred that much.” 

Xena gave a small nod. “Inferred about you. But you haven’t introduced me to any of your friends yet.” 

“Well, wait until he is done with the play,” Gabrielle told her quietly.

As the play got more romantic and focused more on the undying longing between its two leads, Xena felt Gabrielle pushing herself further and further back into her chest. Xena tried, truly tried for the longest time to keep her hand on Gabrielle’s shoulder and no where else. But there were few people around them and the gazebo staff had basically started doing table service to lessen the amount of people walking around during the performance. Xena began to slide her hand down Gabrielle’s shoulder but stopped above her chest. The action so reminded Gabrielle of their encounter in the small office of the locker room after the Canada game. She knew Xena wanted to touch her more, wanted to advance whatever was happening between them but something was stopping her. 

Gabrielle twisted her body in Xena’s embrace until she was facing her. From somewhere she had gathered the confidence she needed to tell her, “What is holding you back, Xena?” 

“I’m not the best person for you to be with. A few of our teammates are worried I’m gonna destroy you,” Xena pointed out. 

“I’m not Lao Ma,” Gabrielle stated. 

Xena snorted. “Oh, I know that.” 

“Do they?” Gabrielle questioned. 

“No,” Xena stated shaking her head. “I mean maybe Amarice, but they are making too many generalizations. They all assume that since I started everything with Lao Ma and it all eventually went to shit, that the same will happen with you.” 

Xena was still holding Gabrielle against her chest. They younger player twisted and looked up at her. “It won’t,” she stated seriously.

“You can’t know that,” Xena stated.

“Well, why don’t you promise me?” Gabrielle told her. “Promise me you will do everything you can to make sure it doesn’t go that way?” 

“Okay,” Xena replied with no hesitation. 

“Okay,” Gabrielle replied as she twisted up against Xena’s body until her lips were at her. She closed the last few inches between them and began to kiss Xena passionately but pulled back as she was getting only a temperate response. She peered at her with soft intensity, “What is it, Xena?” 

Xena shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably. “I don’t know, Gabrielle. I don’t know what I’m doing. Maybe you are too…too young and inexperienced for me. 

“Glad I know Amarice can’t keep a secret,” Gabrielle grumbled.

“And I’m only recently divorced and apparently not very good at it.” 

“Whose standards are these?” Gabrielle questioned. 

Xena was sternly silent for a moment. 

“It feels like Amarice and Ephiny’s,” Gabrielle answered. 

Xena sighed. 

Gabrielle shook her head. “I know they mean well, but they have no right to be meddling in our lives.” 

Xena scoffed. “You haven’t known them very long. That ain’t going to stop them.” 

Gabrielle shrugged against Xena’s chest. “Maybe they are right. Maybe we are in different points of our lives and maybe you’ve been married, and I haven’t graduated college yet, but…” she trailed off. 

“You tryin’ to make me feel old, Gabrielle,” Xena joked without looking at her.

“But I’ve been with more people in the last eight years than you have,” Gabrielle pointed out.

After that, Xena leaned down and kissed her with the passion Gabrielle had missed the first time. She felt like her mind was going to explode and she was lifting out of her body. A pained scream from the stage before them reminded Gabrielle that they were still in the middle of Euripides’ play. 

She pulled away from Xena and took a strained breath. “Maybe we should delay this activity for a while?” 

Xena smiled down at her warmly and nodded. “Yeah,” she replied feeling multiple eyes on her. “There is already a show happenin' in this park."


	16. Distance Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena begins to reconnect with her estranged family while keeping up a correspondence with Gabrielle

Xena and Gabrielle’s “first date” as their teammates had deemed it ended shortly after the play did. Gabrielle introduced Xena to Euripides, who she found to be an intensely serious boy. She assumed that for Gabrielle’s sake he was downplaying that he clearly knew her from somewhere. She appreciated that for her’s and Gabrielle’s sake.

She and Gabrielle walked around the edge of the park and went to the gazebo bar to get another drink. They sat at one of the tables that was raised slightly above the manicured greenery of the park.   
They talked about nothing of real importance, which Xena found nice. Everything seemed more causal and free flowing than she had anticipated.

After a brief but incredibly awkward conversation about numbers of roommates and adjoining hotel rooms, they decided to go home alone. Besides, they would be seeing each other in less three weeks when they reported for the week-long camp before the CONCACAF semi-final game against Jamaica.

They kissed on the sidewalk beside the park as Gabrielle’s Uber pulled around the corner. Xena gave a pleased laugh as she pulled away from her. “This was fun,” Xena told her. “I hope we can do it again sometime.” 

Gabrielle mind was still a bit too blown to react like a functioning person to anything that had happened that night. But through her smile, she managed to tell her, “Yeah, me too.”

Xena walked the few blocks back to her hotel room and felt rather pleased with herself. Part of it was a bit of smug pride that she had been mature and restrained and not the reckless idiot her teammates apparently thought she was. She also had feelings for Gabrielle, damn did she have feelings for Gabrielle. And now she had gotten to know her better and nothing had changed. She kept her smug grin as she took the elevator up to her room, went inside, and made sure the internal door to Amarice’s room was locked.

She sat on the foot of the bed and leaned back. She closed her eyes in the darkness since she had not turned any lights on. Her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and held it above her face. She peered up at it confused. Skype call from Lao Ma? Her mind ran through multiple possibilities at once, but her main justification for answering was that Skype was cheaper and faster than an international call and maybe something was wrong. She answered. It lagged for a moment and then the opposite of what she was expecting appeared on the screen. 

“Ha, it work!” Ming Tien called excited. 

“Buddy, what the?” Xena blurted in reply as she nearly jumped off the bed, turned the bedside lamp on and sat on the side of the bed. 

“Jiang’s father works in America and I told him my mom works in America and he showed me Skype. I call you with Skype,” he explained, pleased with himself.

“Buddy,” Xena uttered covering her face with her hand for a moment as she tried to figure out how she was supposed to respond to this.

“I watch you play,” he told her excited. “Against that flower team. You score big. The talking people, they say you score big. I scored too when I played.” 

“Yeah?” Xena questioned and he nodded excitedly. “Tell me.” 

“Okay,” he replied as she bounced in his seat. He recounted seemingly every detail of his game and slipped into Mandarin after a while getting too happy and enthusiastic.

It was during his game recap that Xena heard Lao Ma’s muffled voice in the distance. 

“Darling, who are you talking to?” Lao Ma asked in Mandarin, which Xena spoke fluently so she dreaded where this interaction would be going. 

“No,” he called loudly as he tried to cover the screen with his hands. “No one. I’m not talking to anyone.” 

“Don’t lie to you mother, buddy,” Xena replied in Mandarin, making sure to be loud enough that Lao Ma could hear. 

Ming Tien looked between the both of them and grunted in frustration. “I hate both of you!” he shouted in Mandarin and got up from the computer desk and stormed away. 

Xena was left awkwardly staring at Lao Ma’s torso for a moment until she decided to sit down in front of the computer. Xena bit her lower lip and shrugged. “I’m sorry,” she told her. “He’s signed into your account. I thought the call was from you.” 

Lao Ma peered at her for a moment and then nodded, looking as unsure about how to deal with this as Xena had felt. 

“What was he saying to you?” she asked in general interest with no accusation or anger. 

Xena shrugged. “His friend Jiang taught him how to use Skype. He saw me play against Portland yesterday and wanted to tell me about his goal.”

Lao Ma huffed and pressed her lips together. “Perfectly innocent conversation. That makes it much harder to be angry with either of you.” 

“He did use the internet without your permission,” Xena stated. “He knows that is against the rules.” 

Lao Ma peered at her with an expression Xena could not fully read. It was some sort of mixture between annoyance, longing, and confusion. “Xena,” she stated. 

Her tone put the expression into perspective for Xena. “Fuck, yeah, okay. I’m sorry. I ain’t his parent anymore. I have not place to reminding you of what the rules are. I’ve overstepped.”

Lao Ma was silent for a very long moment and it was only the subtle movement of her eyes that told Xena that the feed had not frozen. “I don’t know if you have, Xena. If the laws of both our countries were not so…restrictive—”

“Stupid,” Xena corrected. 

Lao Ma nodded. “Yes.”

They had gotten married in Illinois, which legalized same-gender marriage a year before the entire United States did in 2015. But their marriage had never been recognized in China. And since neither Lao Ma or Ming Tien were U.S. citizens. Xena could not be recognized as Ming Tien’s adoptive parent in China or the United States. 

“If the laws were not so stupid,” Lao Ma continued, “These Skype calls would probably be court-mandated.” 

Xena felt a twist in her stomach. She did not want to disappoint her anymore than she already had. “I won’t pick up again, not if you don’t want me to.” 

Lao Ma peered at her for a long moment. “No,” she eventually said shaking her head. “You’re his mother too. And if he wants to call you from the other side of world to tell you about a goal, I should not stop him.” 

“It sounded like a very good goal,” Xena stated. 

Lao Ma smiled. “It was.” She paused for a moment. “I guess, I will talk to you later, Xena.” 

“Yeah,” Xena replied. “See ya later, Lao Ma.” 

They both lingered in silence for a moment and then closed their Skype call. 

Xena held her phone against her forehead as she leaned forward and cupped her face in her hands. “Ahh, fuck,” she called to herself in her hotel room. She had really not expected her night to end up here. 

Over the next few days, Gabrielle was preparing for Stanford’s upcoming game against BYU as Xena was ramping up for the Red Star’s second match up of the season against Orlando. The two of them had been texting nearly constantly since they parted outside the park in Stanford. 

_**Gabrielle: Oh goddess, help me. Two of my roommates went in for actual cable for some reason, like we are 100 years old.** _

_**Xena: What’s this got to do with anything?** _

_**X: Oh shit, you got Lifetime now?** _

_**G: Yes. And though some of those movies can be fun, them watching you and teasing me incessantly is not** _

_**X: Well, you know Twitch has been causing me similar woes** _

_**G: Oh shit, I forgot. I should not even be complaining. I’m sorry :)** _

_**X: Might want to hold off on that. I’ve got ESPN+ now and I’m sharing the account with my mom and… my mom’s bar.** _

_**G: I’m glad my popularity is contained to a bottle shop in Kentucky and a winery in Texas.** _

_**X: I don’t think that’s true. You’ve capped too many times. Twitter’s got its hooks in you now.** _

Two times Gabrielle began typing something and then deleted it. 

_**X: Sorry. I should stop making some many jokes. I was young and innocent once too** _

_**G: It was just a really long time ago?** _

_**X: Any old jokes, Gabrielle is just setting you up for a grave robbing joke.** _

_**G: Good luck against your baby cousin, old woman.** _

_**X: Good luck against them religious freaks, kid.** _

Xena had a much easier time with her opponent than Gabrielle did. Orlando was never all that good, but sometimes they could be okay. But without Terries on the back line, Xena was able to make quick work of their defense. Ephiny kept everything secured in the midfield and stopped the ball getting past her to Eve and Orlando’s front line for most of the game. 

Once an Orlando midfielder was brave enough to go up for a hard challenge with Ephiny and managed to head the ball forward to Eve. She managed to split two defenders and was heading straight for Amarice in Chicago’s goal when she felt a hand clasp around her shoulder, an elbow in her side, and a foot in front of her ankle that she tripped over and went colliding ungracefully onto the grass.

The ref ran up blowing a whistle and pointing at the penalty shot. 

Xena strode forward and watched Amarice say ‘fuck’ under her breath. The young Chicagoland center back, who had committed the foul walked outside of the penalty area with a red face and an awkward stance. Xena knew as the captain that she should go up an reassure her, but that was a stupid fucking foul. Especially against a team that had a player like Eve to take set-pieces and PKs. Xena trusted Eve’s skills about as much as she trusted Amarice’s and had literally no idea how this would end up. Xena knew this national team match up mattered on a grander scale but for the sake of this game the Red Stars were already up 3-0 so an 85’ minute PK was not going to change anything. 

Xena’s loyalties were torn as she watched the match up. She wanted Amarice to keep her clean-sheet and stopping a PK was always impressive but she also wanted Eve to score probably the only goal Orlando would have in the game and prove to the national team and Athena that she was good in PK situations. In the end, Eve excellently lofted the ball over Amarice, who had guessed and dove the right way but not high enough to stop the ball. It hit the right corner of the frame and bounded speedily backward into the goal. Xena had to remind herself of her loyalties and stop herself from running at her cousin excitedly. It was a beautiful strike. The game ended eight minutes later with a score of 3-1. 

“Cousin Eve score good,” Ming Tien stated over his Skype call with Xena later that night. “It go whoosh, plank, boom into back of net,” he said mimicking the path of the ball with his arm. 

Xena laughed at his excitement. “Who ya cheering for here, buddy?” she questioned leaning forward toward the laptop on the coffee table in her apartment in Chicago. “I thought the Red Stars were your favorite team?” 

He shook his head with a smile. “I have no favorite team. I like all teams that have players I like. Red Stars for you,” he told her pulling the logo on the front of his t-shirt into the frame. He took off his scarf and held it in front of the camera. “Orlando rainbow team for Eve. And…,” he looked over his shoulder and then quickly turned out of his chair and ran away from the computer. 

“Careful,” Lao Ma’s muffled voice called from nearby as Xena watched him nearly tripped.

“And Dalian,” he told Xena as he crashed back into the chair holding up a youth sized jersey that had Lao Ma’s number, but her name was replaced with the Mandarin characters for “mama.” 

"That’s a pretty cool jersey,” Xena told him with a nod. 

He started explaining how he had gotten it when Xena’s phone alarm went off. It was louder than she had anticipated, and she jumped slightly as she picked it up from the coffee table beside the laptop. 

She was holding it in view of Ming Tien when she silenced it. 

“Do you have to go somewhere?” he asked with a hint of nerves in his voice as he peered over his shoulder at Lao Ma who had come into Xena’s view. 

Xena shook her head. “No,” she told him with a smile. “I just needed to remember something,” she explained as she reached for her TV remote on the table and pulled up the Stanford-BYU game on ESPN+. 

Lao Ma placed her hand on his shoulder. “It has been more than an hour, darling,” she told him. “Maybe you should let Mom go.” 

He peered at her looking sad for a moment but then nodded, now understanding that he would get another call soon. “Okay,” he stated. “Good-bye, Mom. I love you,” he told Xena. 

“Love you too, buddy,” Xena told him. 

He turned to Lao Ma. “I can go play outside.” 

“Yes,” she told him with a nod and he quickly got up and headed for the doors to the backyard. 

Lao Ma sat down in his place. Xena was peered over her computer screen to where Lao Ma knew her TV was. “Who’s playing?” she asked. 

Xena scoffed as she turned her attention back to the screen. “Uh,” Xena rolled her shoulders and ran a hand through her hair. “Stanford.”

“Ah,” Lao Ma replied with a thin smile. “Is she starting?” 

Xena felt like she was being called out, but she was not really sure for what. “Yeah, she always starts.” 

“I best be letting you go then, Xena,” Lao Ma replied. 

“Yeah, I guess you should,” Xena replied, really feeling like they were no longer talking about the Skpye call. 

“We will see you next week then,” Lao Ma stated. 

“Yeah,” Xena grunted in reply. “See ya then.” 

They ended the Skype call and Xena peered at her computer in confusion for a moment.

_Well, that was fucking weird._ It had felt a bit like jealously, but Lao Ma had always been too graceful for that. 

Xena shook her head, trying to put the awkward interaction out of her mind as she unmuted her TV and leaned back to settle in for Gabrielle’s game. 

After the first 20 minutes, Xena worried how it was going to go for Stanford. Through Gabrielle stood out as the player creating the most chances while also doing the most on defense, her team was struggling against BYU’s defense. Gabrielle seemed to play extremely well with the brunette center back with a long scar down her face and the tall, blonde defensive midfielder that Xena recognized from the last U-23 World Cup, which Eve and Varia had played in before their main national team call ups.

The three of them were creating multiple changes out of the back but the front line was struggling to capitalize on any of them. In the 73’ minute, one of Gabrielle’s passes landed at the feet of a midfielder with a good amount of space in front of her. She charged forward and booted a long ball toward the goal. It took an awkward defection and floated pass the goalkeeper, who had lunged in the other direction. 

“Yes,” Xena yelled jumping up from her coach alone in her apartment. “Yes,” she called again as she sat back down. 

For a brief moment, she wondered if she should be concerned about how invested she was feeling. But she ignored it and intensely watched the rest of the game. It was after 11 p.m. when the game ended. 

_**Xena: Told ya you’re the most important part of that team, kid. Good job. Can’t wait to see you in camp.** _

Xena sent the text while she could still see Gabrielle on her TV, so she was not expecting a response. She went to bed so she could get enough sleep before practice in the morning. She awoke in the middle of the night to a sound outside. She reached for her phone and would have groaned more at it being 3:05 in the morning but she had a text from Gabrielle. 

_**Gabrielle: Thanks! You did pretty good today too, Grandma. And camp can’t get here fast enough.** _

Xena gave a pleased smirk, set her phone down, and fell back asleep, thinking of Gabrielle.


	17. Defenseless Young Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unfortunate mishap during practice, Xena feels obligated to take care of Gabrielle.

Aphrodite had positioned herself just beyond the bottom of the bus steps with her camera. “Please do something, sweeties,” she called as the team started exiting the bus three days before their final CONCACAF group stage game against Jamaica. They were at LAFC’s training facility at the local Cal State campus. Athena was the first off the bus and shot a casual glare at Aphrodite. 

“Very on brand,” her old teammate stated with a nod. “Thank you.” 

Paulina and Minya both excited charged and cheered at the camera, Ephiny stopped at the bottom of the stairs and flexed, Eve and Varia both awkwardly waved, Gabrielle gave a shy smile, while Xena just shook her head seemingly annoyed. 

“Perfect,” Aphrodite called after Xena, who was the last off the bus. 

Each day Athena ran them through conditioning drills, set piece plays, and 5 v. 5 scrimmages. Multiple times she tested the offense and defense in breakaway situations. During one, Xena had outpaced Ephiny and found herself going one-on-one with Gabrielle with Satrina in goal behind her. Xena faked left, cut back right and managed to get around Gabrielle but as Xena was squaring up for the shot   
Gabrielle managed to jump in front of her. Xena had rocketed the ball and heard it collide with Gabrielle’s ribs. 

The young blonde exhaled painfully and barely managed to stop herself from falling face-first onto the ground. 

“Oh fuck,” Xena called as she watched her fall. 

She sprinted up to her as Athena, one of the trainers, and Ephiny did the same. She coughed and struggled for breath as Xena knelt beside her and helped her turn on her back. 

“Ah kid,” Xena called down at her compassionately. “Good block, but I’m so sorry.” 

“Hippocrates,” Athena called to the veteran trainer. “Take her to the lockers and figure out if anything is amidst.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied as he helped Xena help Gabrielle to her feet. 

“You take good care of her,” Xena called at trainer, who had started with the national team about the same time Xena did.

“Have I ever given you reason to doubt my care, Xena?” Hippocrates asked with an understanding expression.

About an hour later, Gabrielle huffed up at the ceiling. She did not want to admit it, but the huffing hurt more than it should have. She was getting frustrated about how long this was taking and that she was missing practice. 

“How many more tests are you going to put me through?” she complained at Hippocrates. She had meet him a handful of times before her call up to the national team because her sister, Lilla, had always respected him. So much so that she invited him to the family winery, and he accepted. He seemed incredibly close to Xena, but then she remembered reading in a book about the history of the national team that he had started with the team just out of school. Gabrielle assumed that must have been when Xena was the teenaged prodigy of the team.

“It is protocol, Gabrielle,” he said without looking away from her x-rays that he had hung up. “I can’t change it. Not even for you.” 

Gabrielle grumbled. “I am not missing the Jamaica game because Xena kicked me in the ribs.” 

Hippocrates scoffed in amusement. “You could be because one of your ribs is possibly cracked. But, you’d probably be sitting it anyway. For either injury prevention or player rotation.” 

“Really?” Gabrielle asked. She was still annoyed sometimes about how little she seemed to actual know about her team. 

“Bob Marley’s daughter has done a lot for the team, but Athena is still not going to be viewing them as a threat,” Hippocrates explained. “I’m sure you’ll be on the bench with your new friend Xena beside you,” he told her with a knowing smiling. 

Gabrielle scoffed in awkward confusion.

He warmly laughed. “Everyone always forgets that Xena and I are pretty good friends. I’ve known her for almost 15 years.”

After promising Hippocrates that she would go back to the hotel to rest and ice her ribs, he let her go after getting approval from Athena. Gabrielle had barely made it out of the medical examine room when Xena spotted her. She seemed to have been waiting on the bench in the hallway.

“Hey,” she called at her with a strange tone as she awkwardly stood up. “You okay? I’m really so fucking sorry about that.” 

Gabrielle blushed and laughed as she walked toward her. “I’m fine, Xena. Hippocrates thinks a rib might be cracked, but I’m fine. Probably benched for the Jamaica game, but it seems everyone knew that would be the case expect me.” 

“You’re too good. Better to keep you rested for the semi-final,” Xena replied anxiously with a nod down at the bench. “I…uh…I got your bag and the stuff from your locker.

Gabrielle stopped herself from audibly reacting to how cute and awkward the superstar before her was being. 

“I figure ya would just wanna shower and stuff back at the hotel. I’ve got a rental car, so I can give ya a ride back,” Xena told her quickly as she ran her hand through her hair. 

“Yeah,” Gabrielle replied. “That sounds great. Thanks, Xena.” 

She shrugged. “No, problem.” 

Once they reached the hotel, Xena insisted on carry Gabrielle’s bags up to her room that was only a few doors down from her. She eventually was forced to take the bag off her shoulder and hand it to Gabrielle outside her door. She attempted to lift it onto her shoulder, but her arm gave out as she got distracted by the pain in her rib that drew her other hand to it.

“Alright, give me your room key,” Xena demanded.

“What? Xena, why?” Gabrielle questioned. 

“Because it seems like you’re too injured to be carin’ for yourself and that’s my fuckin’ fault, so like just let me help,” Xena grumbled annoyed as she almost lovingly opened the door, took Gabrielle’s bag off the floor where she had dropped it, and ushered her teammate inside. 

Gabrielle causally flipped on the lights in the hotel room and laid back on the bed. She placed her hand over her ribs and groaned in pain. 

“Ice and rest?” Xena grumbled, already holding Gabrielle’s ice bucket. 

Gabrielle craned her neck to look at the veteran striker. “Yeah, that’s what Hippocrates said.” 

Xena nodded. “I’m gonna go fill this,” she told her lifting up the plastic bucket for a brief moment before exiting the room. 

Gabrielle turned her head to look at Xena when she returned to the room. She was looking so awkward and uncertain about all her movements and actions that Gabrielle felt utterly absurd that she had so admired the poster on her on her shitty college house bedroom wall for years. This dork? This uncertain, nervous woman? How had she looked up to her for so long without knowing what she was really like? She realized millions of girls probably had but it was so strange to realize while she was fussing with ice in her bedroom. She had wrapped a good amount of the ice in a hand towel from the bathroom. 

“Here,” Xena told her softly as she gentle pressed the towel wrapped ice against her ribcage as she continued to lay on her back. “I didn’t wrap it too much, did I? Can you feel the ice?” 

Gabrielle nodded. “I can feel it.” 

Xena nodded and uncomfortably smiled in approval. She then seemed to sink into herself for a moment before rolling her shoulders and peering down at Gabrielle. “I really am so fuckin’ sorry.” 

“You already apologized, Xena,” Gabrielle toward her with raised eyebrows. 

Xena ran a hand down her face as she huffed in annoyance. “Yeah. Yeah.”

“What? You’ve never injured some young defender before?” Gabrielle joked. 

Xena scoffed to herself. “Ya ain’t just some young defender. You best know better than that, Gabrielle.” 

Gabrielle peered up at her quizzically. She really hadn’t realized that before that moment and it seemed Xena was realizing it at the same time. 

“Aw, Gabrielle,” Xena replied, shaking her head slightly as she leaned down and kissed her lightly as she placed one hand on the side of her face and the other on the back of her neck. “I have thought about doing that since the moment I walked away from you in that park in Stanford.” 

Gabrielle nervously laughed. “No,” she replied in disbelief. “You can’t be serious. You’re Xena and I’m just—I mean, I’m nobody.” 

Xena cupped Gabrielle’s face and stared down at her seriously. “You stop sellin’ yourself short, Gabrielle. It seems you ain’t got no idea now great you are. And I ain’t gonna stand for that.” 

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xena’s shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. The forward managed to pull herself away for a brief moment. 

“You yell at me if I start hurtin’ ya, yeah?” Xena questioned softly. 

Gabrielle nodded. 

“Okay,” Xena grinned down at her. 

Despite what Xena had said earlier, she had not actually given Gabrielle enough time to shower. So, she ran her hand down her team issued practice shirt and then softly up against the slightly sweat coated skin of her abdomen. She held her hand just above Gabrielle’s bra for a moment. Xena had meant it more as an opportunity to ask for consent but Gabrielle had seemingly only viewed it as teasing. 

She heaved for breath and buck up against Xena. The striker grinned as she pushed herself down against Gabrielle, while keeping one hand on her breasts and tracing the other down her abdomen and paused slightly as she reached the hem of her practice shorts.

Gabrielle nodded vigorously as she seemed to struggle for breath. Xena smirked as she slid her hand under her shorts and felt the wetness seeping through her underwear. Xena snapped her hand away as her touch created a whimper of discomfort instead of pleasure from the young defender.

Gabrielle called out in pain. “Ah, fuck!” she spit angrily. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” she stated as she lifted her head up against Xena’s shoulders. 

Xena groaned as she pressed her lips together and huffed away her frustration. “Yeah, no. Yeah, you’re right.” Xena rolled off her and laid on her back beside her. “We shouldn’t right now. Last thing I wanna do is hurt you…again.” 

Gabrielle reached over to place her hand on Xena’s shoulder. Xena turned to look at her with vulnerability and softness Gabrielle would have not thought was possible for her only a few months ago. “Will you still stay?” Gabrielle uttered nervously. 

“Yeah,” Xena instantly replied. 

Gabrielle shook her head as she nervously looked away from her for a moment but then turned her eyes to her again. “Not to look after me because of your guilt over injuring me. Wherever this night was about to go, I wanted that. I mean, I want that. So, I want you to stay.”

Xena smirked as she twisted her body and leaned in to kiss her. “Okay, Gabrielle. I’ll stay then.”


	18. The Jamaica Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite not playing in the game, Gabrielle has a day filled with stress and uncertainty.

The pinging sound of Gabrielle’s phone alarm infiltrated her dream, which had just been some utter nonsense about her running around her parents’ land with Lila. Xena might have been there too, but she wasn’t sure. She reached for her phone on the bedside table and turned it off. She groaned sleepily and leaned back against Xena, who was definitely there behind her and still had her arm wrapped around her. Gabrielle clenched it and had almost fallen back asleep when a sharp intake of breath and a muffled cry jerked her into full alertness.

“Xena?” Gabrielle whispered into the darkness as she turned herself around in Xena’s embrace. 

It was still so dark in the room and outside that Gabrielle could barely see her at first, but when her eyes adjusted, she realized she was struggling to stop herself from crying. 

“Whoa,” Gabrielle said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. “What it is? What’s wrong?” 

Xena leaned her head into her shoulder but shock her head. “No…” 

“Xena,” Gabrielle uttered comfortingly as she stroked her hair and kissed on her the top of the head. “What’s wrong? You can tell me.” 

Xena just pushed her head harder into Gabrielle shoulder. 

“Okay, okay,” Gabrielle told her, trying to not get distracted but how out of her element she felt in this situation. The national team superstar she had looked up to for years was crying into her shoulder and she had no idea why or even how to help. She wrapped her arms around her as tight as she could without straining her cracked ribs. “Just…uh…just let it out, Xena. Don’t tell me anything. You don’t have to explain.”

She did as Gabrielle said, and she felt even more out of her element. She felt like a scared child so unsure of the best way to help her childhood hero. She had obviously grown into more than that but…but maybe Amarice was right. Maybe she wasn’t ready to be this close to Xena. Oddly, Gabrielle wished Lao Ma was there. She could have handled this. She would have been better for Xena in this moment than Gabrielle could ever be.

Quiet murmurs emerged from Xena’s lips, but Gabrielle could barely make out what she had been trying to say through her tears. 

Gabrielle did not want to pry or ask her to repeat but she was pretty sure she had said a name that started with an L.

It all sadly clicked in Gabrielle’s mind. It had been during the CONCACAF qualifier for the 2011 World Cup when she had stared so intently at a tabloid in the grocery store that her mother had bought it for her. Gabrielle had never asked her mother, but she always assumed the cover story about the second Sherlock Holmes movie was why she let her have it. They had seen the first as a family and all liked it. Gabrielle figured her mother did not see the small headline at the top about the gruesome murder of the national team star’s younger brother.

Gabrielle continued to hold the crying superstar for another two and a half hours. She had turned off the alarm on Xena’s phone, the backup one she had set on the alarm clock and answered the last restore wake-up call on the hotel room’s phone.

“Xena,” Gabrielle said in a sterner voice than before. “This is getting stupid. Clearly you want to tell me what’s on your mind. Just do it, I’m not going to…” she trailed off and shrugged, “judge you or anything. I don’t have the right to do that.” 

Xena remained still in her arms. 

“Okay,” Gabrielle replied to her silence. “You don’t’ have to tell me. But I need to go. We have to be at the stadium in two hours.” 

Xena did not react to Gabrielle’s statement. Gabrielle removed herself from her embrace and climbed out of the bed. She dressed into her team-issued sweatpants and t-shirt since she’d be left out of the line-up because of injury. She only tied up her hair because she had not gotten a chance to wash it the night before. She slung her backpack over her shoulders and slide her phone and headphones into her right pocket. 

She stood still for a moment at the end of the hotel room bed. “Xena?” she questioned softly. 

There was a long period of silence before Xena spoke. 

“Just go, Gabrielle,” Xena told her. All the tears from earlier were gone from her voice and she had apparently transitioned to some sort of emotionally shut down state that concerned Gabrielle. “I don’t want you here. I never did. Just leave me the fuck alone.” 

“Wha—” Gabrielle began to blurt but her rising emotions caused her to stop. “Okay fine, Xena. Stay here and cry by yourself. But when you’re over this…” Gabrielle trailed off as she took a deep, tearful breath, “I’ll see you at the stadium.” 

Gabrielle teared up as she hurried to the hotel door and rushed into the hallway. She let the door close behind her and covered her face with her hands for a moment as she cried. 

“Focus, focus,” Gabrielle whispered to herself. “It’s gameday. Don’t get distracted.” 

She pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes and breathed heavily. Eventually she calmed herself enough to stand at all full height and peer down the hallway. She spotted a mass of blonde, curly hair.

“Ephiny,” Gabrielle called after her as she strode toward her and the elevator. 

She turned and peered at her. “Hey, Gabrielle,” she responded casually. “Thought you’d be at the stadium already.” 

“I…um…,” Gabrielle shook her head awkwardly and then decided to fuck it. She had admired Ephiny for years but also knew she wasn’t going to judge her for the thoughts that consumed her mind. “Yeah, I couldn’t make it to the stadium any earlier. Can I—can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure,” Ephiny gave a casual shrug as the elevator doors opened. 

“About Xena,” Gabrielle clarified as they stepped inside.

“Ah,” Ephiny replied as she shook her head and looked down at the metallic floor for a moment. “If it wasn’t so sad, it would almost be funny how flimsy that hard-ass persona is.” 

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow and shook her head for a moment about how on point Ephiny’s comment had been, but then she had known Xena for much longer than she had. 

“It’s Lyceus, isn’t it?” Gabrielle questioned her mentor within the team’s defense. “This is the anniversary of his death. It has to be.

Ephiny scoffed and shook her head. “Why are you asking me, Gabrielle? You seem to know.” 

Gabrielle shrugged and huffed in exasperation. “Yeah, from women’s soccer reporters and trashy grocery store tabloids and that book about the history of the national team, but not like you do. And not like I should, but I don’t think she is going to tell me.”

Ephiny laughed into her hand as she covered her face with it for a moment. 

“I mean, I woke up to her crying, almost sobbing into my arms this morning,” Gabrielle explained. “I held her and tried to help as long as she would let me but she eventually kicked me out of the room.” 

“What?” the tough as nails, basically made of steel veteran defensive midfielder said to Gabrielle in the smallest, most vulnerable voice Gabrielle had ever heard. “She did?” 

Gabrielle peered at Ephiny quizzically. 

“She cried in front of you?” Ephiny clarified.

The younger player nodded. “Yeah, from when my alarm went off at 6 until about five minutes ago.” 

The elevator reached the ground floor of the hotel and the doors opened into the hallway just beyond the hotel restaurant/bar in the back of the lobby. Ephiny stepped out into the lobby and Gabrielle followed. 

“You’re only the fifth person I know who she has ever cried in front of,” Ephiny told her. 

“Really?” Gabrielle asked up at her. 

Ephiny nodded. “She must really like you.” 

Ephiny strode away from her toward the lobby exit, where Gabrielle assumed the team bus was parked and waiting for them. Gabrielle eventually followed her and sat in the row behind her. 

Gabrielle fiddled with her phone to distract herself but peered up when she heard someone walk up to her row. Varia looked down at her. 

“Anybody sitting there?” the forward said as she nodded to the empty seat beside Gabrielle. 

Gabrielle peered at her confused for a moment. Though she was only a few years older than her, Gabrielle had barely spent any time alone with Varia. “Uh, no,” Gabrielle replied. 

“Cool,” Varia replied sound dejected as she dropped into the seat and tossed her backpack between her feet. She crossed her arms against her chest and leaned back against the seat. “Xena isn’t with you?” 

Gabrielle set her phone on her lap and peered out the window at the hotel for a moment. “No,” she told her teammate. “She basically kicked me out without telling me why.” 

Varia gave a frustrated shrug “But you know why. Of course, you know why,” Varia stated shaking her head. “It’s family and they have a right to private grief, and I understand that. But if you knew enough about this team at the time it was something that everyone remembers. And I know it’s not the same, but we could help,” Varia exclaimed with an exasperated anger. “I just want her to let me help.” 

Gabrielle took a deep breath as she scoffed in recognition. “I wanted that too.”

“She does this to me every fucking year,” Varia spat angrily. She aggressively wiped her hand down her face. “Fuck. Sorry. I didn’t mean to dump all my shit on you. I know it’s still early days for you guys.”

Gabrielle shook her head and shrugged. “No, it’s okay. I mean, I almost want to thank you as sad as that sounds.” 

Varia peered at her quizzically then realized what she meant and nodded. “I guess are we basically sisters-in-laws now.” 

Gabrielle blushed and shook her head. “That seems a bit extreme. We aren’t even—” 

“Has she fucked you?” Varia asked, her normal bravado and confidence returning and hitting Gabrielle like a train. 

“What? No!” Gabrielle blurted. 

“Huh,” Varia replied. “So, she is planning on keeping you around then.” 

Gabrielle scoffed and fumbled for words. 

Varia grinned and patted her on the thigh. “Don’t worry, Gabrielle. I won’t tell anyone.” 

After the emotional whirlwind that her morning had been, Gabrielle was glad she wasn’t in the 18 for the game against Jamaica. Xena had made the 18 but was rumored not to play. So, Gabrielle was sitting alone in the seats outside the box reserved for the national team’s staff and players. She was leaning forward and intensely focusing on the game when Aphrodite gracefully dropped into the seat beside her holding a glass of some brightly colored cocktail. Gabrielle had seen her briefly glance at her from the group of celebrity guest she had been entertaining when the young defender made her way outside without speaking to anyone. 

“You know during the two years between M’Lila and Lao Ma, it was me that she yelled at and pushed away on this day. I’m assuming this year it was you?” Aphrodite asked with a compassionate half-smile.

Gabrielle scoffed as she shook her head. “So, she really does this every year too?” 

“She always does.”

“Eve is playing more physically than normal,” Gabrielle pointed out.

Aphrodite peered down at the field and then back at Gabrielle with a nod. “She always does.” 

Gabrielle shook her head. “I was at a loss for what do to this morning. Maybe, I am too inexperienced for all this.”

“Sweetie,” Aphrodite replied dramatically. “I didn’t know what do to either. And what am I? Old enough to be your grandmother?’

Gabrielle genuinely laughed. 

Aphrodite smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Give her some time, Gabrielle. She’ll come and plead for you to forgive her.”


	19. Jerkish Mistreatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle processes how Xena treated her in L.A. with numerous people as Xena tried to make up for her unfair behavior

Xena did not get to play against Jamaica. She had really hoped she’d get to play against Jamaica. If she had been in her right mind, she would have fully understood that it was a smart move on Athena’s part. The team didn’t need Xena to win and it was better to rest her for the upcoming semi-final and final games. But as Xena watched Eve charge at the Jamaican defender marking her and forcefully make her way around her, she wished she had been out there. The defender lost her balance and Eve had a straight shot at goal. It bounced off the crossbar but Varia managed to get a head on the rebound and it bounced awkwardly past the diving goalkeeper.

Xena watched Varia break into her normal celebration of screaming up at the fans. She began to run toward Eve but then reconsidered and slowed her approached as the rest of the team jump around Eve instead. 

_“And Varia off the cross bar deflection puts the U.S. at 3-0,” Iolaus said excited over the broadcast._

_“I would say that secures it for them,” Melosa added. “Onto the semi-final.”_

_“Yes,” Iolaus added. “It looks like they will be again facing Canada but this time with some home field advantage at BC Place in Vancouver in three weeks.”_

Xena felt guilty on two fronts as she watched Vaira unsurely walk back to the midfield for the kickoff. She had been so selfishly caught up in her own feelings that she had basically forgotten about Eve. He had been her family too and she was more of a child than Xena had been at the time. She has also been such a fucking asshole to Gabrielle. 

_Kid didn’t deserve that,_ Xena grumbled in her head. She knew she should make herself stop calling her a kid. It had moved past that. Sure, she was much younger than her, but she didn’t view her like she did the other college players or professional rookies on the team. But that probably didn’t matter anymore. She had probably pushed her away forever. And it wasn’t like there was a lack of people around to jump to the young defender’s defense and give her insight on just how much of an asshole Xena could be. 

Xena felt an intense urge to look up over shoulder at the box reserved the rest of the team and the executives. Gabrielle had to be up there, but Xena didn’t want the rest of the bench to see her looking. 

_“Ohhh,” Melosa exclaimed in response to a hard tackle from Tara that sent a Jamaican winger tumbling forward._

_“Agreed,” Iolaus added. “A hard tackle from the American right back and…oh is it? It is. That’s a yellow card for Tara. Feelings on that, Melosa?”_

_“I mean, no card is always better than a card, but it is her first of the tournament and it is unlikely she will start next game,” Melosa answered._

_“Yes, we’ve been told Gabrielle is expected to make a full recover and be game fit in time for the team’s next match up against Canada.”_

The rest of the Jamaica game was uneventful and ended with the somewhat expected result of 3-0 in favor of the United States. Gabrielle hung around in the clubhouse with Aphrodite and the rest of the players, who had not been in the lineup. She did not want to admit it was so she could avoid seeing Xena, but Athena had told them they did not need to come to the locker room once the game ended. 

Once the team bus had returned to the hotel, Xena had returned to her room but left the door propped open. She heard a distinctively Varia-sounding scoff from the hallway as someone walked past. A few moments later, Eve walked into the darken room. Xena looked up from aimlessly scrolling through her phone from her seated position on the bed. Her cousin was standing halfway between the doorway and the bed with her shoulders slumped and her arms crossed over her chest. She glanced over at the television, which was the only source of light in the room.

“Food Network?” Eve questioned her with a small smile.

Xena replied with a shrug. “’Hotel tradition’,” she stated.

“’But this ain’t no hotel for ya, honey’,” they recited in unison Cyrene’s respond to Lyceus’ excuse for his phase of constantly watching the Food Network.

Eve began to cry and covered her face with her hand. 

“Fuckin’ come here,” Xena demanded. 

Eve rushed across the room to her older cousin and laid beside her with her head against her shoulder. Xena wrapped her arms around her. “Ya played good today,” Xena told her. “He would have been proud.” 

Eve gave a tearful laugh. “You didn’t get to play. He would have been disappointed. He always liked watching you more than me.” 

“Well, I wasn’t the annoying little kid he had to share a bathroom with,” Xena pointed out. 

“Well, I could never be as cool as big sister Xena,” Eve replied. 

They both almost started to tear up again. But the aggressive intro of the next episode of a Guy Fieri show stated and they settled in to watch it and not think about how eight years ago they had together discovered that their family member had been murdered by going into the shed to get their soccer equipment. 

“Thank you for picking me up,” Gabrielle said as she peered across the darkened car at Ngara as she drove them from the airport back to Stanford. 

“Of course, Gabrielle,” she replied with a kind smile. “It’s not a problem.” 

“I just really didn’t feel like taking an Uber this time,” Gabrielle added. 

Ngara gave a small shrug. “You don’t need to explain yourself to me. I know how national team camps can be,” she replied with her slight British accent coming to the surface. “And you are still injured, aren’t you?” 

Gabrielle sighed. “No, not really.” 

“You did not play against Jamaica.” 

“Yeah, but I wasn’t going to play anyway.” 

“Xena did not play either,” Ngara pointed out, which seemed to blanket the car in an intense silence for a moment.

“Oh,” Ngara finally added as a follow up. “Did it sour between the two of you? It seemed to be going well when she came for the UW game.” 

Gabrielle gave a long, exaggerated groan. “It was. And it like…almost happened but I was really injured at the time and then the next morning…she was well…it got weird because…” 

“It was the anniversary of her brother’s murder, was it not?” 

“Uh, see that is exactly what Varia was saying,” Gabrielle blurted.

“What?” 

Gabrielle rolled her shoulders and sighed again. “She pushed me away without giving me any reason and like Eve did the same to Varia.” 

Ngara peered at her mouth agape for a moment. “So, they are truly together? You know all of Thalassa’s tumblr friends would be elated.” 

Gabrielle groaned her covered her face again. “This is still so weird.” 

Ngara gave a warm laugh. “Hopefully, your roommates don’t make it worse,” she told her as she slowed the car to a stop outside her house. “See you at practice.” 

“Yeah, see ya,” Gabrielle told her as she grabbed her bags from the backseat and closed the door. She turned and walked up her stairs to her house. 

She unlocked the front door and stepped into the darkened living room. She audibly scoffed at the scene before her. There were two empty bottles of wine, and numerous beer cans spread among the various coffee tables. Based on the snoring, it seemed at least Orion and Twickenham were asleep despite a later scene in “The Favourite” blasting out of the television in the center of the room. 

Euripides popped his head over the back of the couch and meet her eyes. “Welcome home, Gabrielle.” 

“You broke into my Blu-Rays?” she motioned at the television. 

“It was Stallonus,” he clarified.

Gabrielle laughed for a moment. “Why?” 

Euripides pointed at him with the wine glass in his hand. “He was, we were…all a bit drunk,” he explained. “And you kept saying how good the screenwriting was.” 

“Well, next time you guys want to get bombed and watch lesbian movies, maybe wait until your lesbian is here,” she said as she shook head at him amused. 

She walked through the living room with her bags. He forced himself off the couch and grabbed a bottle of white wine out of the fridge and a possibly clean glass off the counter and followed Gabrielle to her room. 

“What are you doing?” Gabrielle asked him amused her as took the wine glass he managed to pour without slipping any. 

“You have been on a journey amid the stars away from her humble dwellings for days, possibly having intimate encounters with the gods of the bedroom wall,” he said as he dramatically gestured at her poster of Xena from the 2015 World Cup. “Pray Gabrielle, soccer bard of Potidaea, tell Euripides your tales from the city of Angels.” 

Gabrielle laughed but then sighed and shook her head. “It’s complicated. Like literally nothing happened. It was too…complicated.”

She took a long drink from her wine glass.

“It did not seem so complicated last time,” he replied drinking more from his glass. “What changed?” 

“She’s just…she’s been famous for so long,” Gabrielle pointed out. “And like she’s been through a lot of stuff and nobody ever really thinks of that on the day-to-day. And like, I’m not…like I could never be anything like Lao Ma. I’m…I’m nothing compared to that.” 

Euripides drunkenly hiccupped as he raised an eyebrow at her. “Well, I have no idea who this Lao Ma is—” 

“Ugh, of course you don’t,” Gabrielle complained. 

“That is not my point. She — Xena seems to like you and you seem to understand her very well. So, this other person does not matter. Be yourself and show her how you can be there for her. Why do you think me and all those sloppy boys live here? You are an excellent friend and an excellent roommate. You are excellent at everything and you will be excellent at whatever you become for your wall god,” he added, drunkenly gesturing up to her poster again. 

Gabrielle laughed. “Thank you,” she told him. “Are you going to sleep on my floor or do you want me to carry you back to your room?” 

He laughed as he held up his half-filled glass. “This is still here,” he told her. “So, on the floor. No where else.” 

Gabrielle laughed and nodded. “Okay, catch,” she told him as she very lightly tossed a blanket toward him. 

Xena felt a bit like a creep walking around the baggage claim carousels in the Vancouver International Airport looking for the one for the incoming flight from San Francisco. She eventually found it and sat on a bench pretty far away from it, but she still had a clear view.

 _Goddamn, this is stupid,_ Xena had been telling herself for hours. She had Gabrielle’s number. She should have just texted her hours ago instead of basically stalking her location at an airport more than two weeks after she had kicked her out of her own hotel room because she was still not good enough at processing her emotions about her brother’s death. Her mind wondered for a moment. What had Gabrielle done during that time? Probably attended her classes at Stanford, practiced with her college team. Maybe she had talked about her with multiple other college kids. Fuck, maybe she was too old for Gabrielle. 

Gabrielle was relishing in the ice-cold water from the bottle she had bought from a shop on her way to the baggage claim in the Vancouver Airport. She had been planning to wait by herself for her bags and then take one of the cars the national team had already paid for to take them to the hotel near BC Place. 

Gabrielle smiled but almost laughed as she spotted the woman clearly trying to hide her identity. But despite her non-descript black shirt and pants and Chicago Sky hat covering most of her face, it was fully clear to Gabrielle that it was Xena. She saw Gabrielle approaching her and stood, pulling her hat back to a more reasonable position. 

Gabrielle scrunched her face and exhaled while shaking her head as she reached Xena. “So, do you want me to assume the flight from O’Hare landed recently and that is why you’re here right now? Or can I acknowledge that you are being a creep?” 

Xena did not want to laugh but it burst from her lips anyway. “Goddamnit, Gabrielle,” Xena grumbled so softly and kindly that the younger woman felt the heat from her own face blushing. 

Xena turned her gaze to Gabrielle’s face and they meet eyes for a moment. Gabrielle felt the same panicked uncertainty she had felt around Xena in every moment they had spent together excluding the last few moments in her hotel room in Los Angeles just before they had…well done nothing. Xena seemed to reach for Gabrielle’s hand but stopped herself and pulled her hand away. Gabrielle wasn’t really sure why she still had such strong feelings about her, since she had been so terrible the last time they were together. But she reached out and grabbed her hand. When Xena peered at her questioningly in response, Gabrielle simple shrugged.

“I was a fuckin’ jerk back in L.A.,” Xena admitted. She looked down at the thin airport carpet embarrassed. “I’m really sorry.” She peered up at Gabrielle bashfully. “I am sure you knew what that day was and ya were only tryin’ to help. And…I’m sorry, Gabrielle. I fuckin’ mistreated you and that wasn’t right.” 

Gabrielle fought the urge to instantly embrace her, but she did not want to make it seem like her actions in L.A. hadn’t hurt her. “I did know, and I do, Xena. It must be awful that everyone knows your personal issues and everything bad that ever happened to you, but I’m not just some random fan. Not anymore. I wanted to be there for you. I could have been there for you. You just didn’t let me.” 

Xena sniffed back tears as she nodded in acknowledgement. Gabrielle took a step closer to her and pulled the brim of her Chicago Sky hat down a bit more before she stretched upward to kiss her lightly. 

Xena placed a hand on her shoulder and held Gabrielle back after she initially pulled away from her. “I really don’t deserve any of this, kid.” 

Gabrielle shrugged with a bright smile. “Am I allowed to fight that?” 

Xena scoffed. “Well, it seems I ain’t gonna be too good at stoppin’ ya.” 

They peered at each other instantly until a loud beeping erupted from the baggage claim carousel behind them and caused them both to jump. They both peered at each other silently for a moment before stepping closer and patiently waiting for Gabrielle’s bags. 

“Well, it’s kinda late. I guess we should get your stuff and head to the hotel?” Xena awkwardly suggested.

“From what SyFy channel programming has been teaching me since about 2010, it’s probably nice,” Gabrielle told Xena with a wide smile as she grabbed her team issued bags off the carousel. “Come on,” she called back at her as she walked toward the exit.


	20. Another Canada Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The United States faces Canada in the CONCACAF semi-final game and Xena and Gabrielle have a moment at the joint after party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting. It seems very nice comments can easily pressure me into focusing on writing another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.

_“It is a homefield advantage for the Canadians as they face the first-place United States for the CONCACAF Semi-Final here at BC Place in Vancouver,” Ialous called excited as the broadcast began. “We are about 10 minutes away from kick-off in what should be an interesting match-up.”_

_“Certainly, Ialous,” Melosa added. “Canada’s triplets always have a way of testing the Americans.”_

_“Would they be your keys for this match?” Ialous asked._

_“Yes, Leah and Meg are a powerhouse on the backline and I’m sure will be focusing on shutting Xena down at every opportunity.”_

_“Ah,” Ialous added. “But Xena will not be the only threat Canada will have to worry about. Athena has confined Gabrielle is back from injury and expected to start, after missing the previous 3-0 win over Jamaica with a rib fracture.”_

_“She has had some excellent showings with Stanford since the last time we’ve seen her with the national team,” Melosa pointed out._

_“I’ve been hearing rumors about number one draft pick? Could we be seeing her in Orlando next season?”_

_Melosa laughed. “Well, I’ve been hearing rumors about an expansion team.”_

_“Let’s put the brakes on the rumor train for a moment,” Ialous stated, drawing a polite laugh from Melosa. “We will be back for kick-off after these messages.”_

Gabrielle waited in the circle in front of the bench with everyone else as Xena jogged over from the coin toss. 

“Alright,” she called at the team as they huddled up. “Like Athena’s been saying despite what everyone is always saying about them, their defense is the weak point. We’re going to push up the sides are hard as we can. Cyane, Gabrielle, that includes you guys.” 

“Xena’s right,” Ephiny chimed in as co-captain. “Their center backs are going to be putting all their focus on Xena. That’ll give you guys a chance to slip by.” 

“So, just take it,” Xena added. 

They broke and ran to their positions. It did not take long after the starting whistle for Gabrielle to realize Xena and Ephiny had been right. The Canadian defensive was so focused on Xena and the midfielders anytime they charged inward that they sides were left wide open. After tackling away the ball from a Canadian midfielder, Gabrielle was able to sprint up the open space on the right side. She was into the offensive third before she had to pass the ball off to Yakut, who struggled to get around a defender but managed to get the pass off to Eve. She flicked it into to her cousin but Xena couldn’t get to it. 

Most of the rest of the game went like that. The American dominated possession but kept failing to capitalize on their chances since Leah and Meg kept cutting off all of Xena’s options.

A field mic picked up Xena cursing as she again went sliding past the goal, just missing another well-threaded ball from Varia that deflected off Leah.

_Melosa chuckled._

_“Another missed opportunity for the Americans. That is out for another corner, here in the 64th minute. We are still scoreless between the U.S. and Canada,” Ialous stated._

_“Frustration is becoming rather clear for the Americans. This probably won’t help. Canada in one of the few teams that matches the U.S. for height.”_

Varia prepared to take the corner from the left side. Xena could already feel it getting chippy in the box. An elbow from one of the triplets caught her in the hip as she heard Paulina and Minya huffing behind her. Varia’s ball went sailing in and seemed to linger in the air above the five tallest players for a moment, but they all jumped at different times. Xena and Meg were too far away but Minya and   
Leah both made slight contact with the ball before clashing heads with each other. Somewhere in the chaos, Paulina swung an elbow that caught Leah in the side of the face. She went down hard, clenching her head in two places, prompting the ref to instantly call in the trainers and show Paulina a yellow card. 

She began to mouth off and Xena instantly got in between her and the ref. “Cool the fuck off,” she called at her. “You wanna miss the final?”

Paulina grumbled annoyed and ripped her arm out of her grasp. 

“Damnit, damnit,” Minya called a few times wiping at her eyebrow as she was walking out of the box and back toward their defensive end. “Am I bleeding?” Minya asked as she reached Gabrielle, who as one of the shortest players on the team had been positioned outside of the box. Minya had pulled her hand away from her forehead. 

“No,” Gabrielle stated. “Oh ah, yeah, yeah. A little.” 

“Damnit,” she called as she ran over toward their bench. She got a trainer to pass her a band aide without leaving the field. 

As Gabrielle viewed it, that corner seemed to be a turning point in the game and not in a good way. Everything got more physical and more urgent as the clock ticked closer to 90 minutes. Gabrielle was taken down numerous times and could feel the turf burn on the left leg getting worse and worse as the game went on. Xena had three more attempts that should have been goals, but she was unable to get past the center backs. Varia, Eve, and a way up field Ephiny had one rather good chance but Ephiny whiffed the shot as a Canadian defender when slamming into her, which caused the first yellow card for Canada. 

Eve lined up for the free kick in good field position, but the Canadian defensive stopped the American’s from fully capitalizing on the chance. 

They reached 90 plus stoppage still scoreless. The first 15-minute overtime period felt no different until the Canadian midfield was able to get the ball up to Diana, who was just barely onside. So, within a few steps it seemed that she had the high pressing American back line beat and would be going in for a one-on-one with Amarice.

Gabrielle was sprinting back as hard as she could. She was pretty sure she had her. She just had to push herself and then slide just at the edge of the 18-yard box. Amarice had seen her so she’d know to expect her. 

“No, no, no,” Gabrielle heard Amarice call as she had already gone in for the slide tackle. She thought it was at her at first but then Diana never reached her because Paulina had pulled her down. Gabrielle groaned as she laid defeatedly on the turf, feeling even more bits of rubber stick to her sweat-soaked skin. 

Paulina was shown a second yellow card and the ref was reviewing the VAR to determine in the foul had been committed inside the box or not.

_“Ooof,” Melosa called. “Down to 10 in such in a heated game? I don’t think this is looking good for the Americans.”_

_“I’m forced to agree. There are only three minutes plus stoppage left but if this is a penalty? Oh and…it is PK for Canada in the 119th minute here at BC Place.”_

Gabrielle stood anxiously just beyond the 18- yard line beside the American defenders and most of the Canadian offensive. As they all expected, Diana stepped up to take the PK for Canada. Gabrielle felt like she was going to die for a moment, the intensity was so great. Then Diana took the shot. Amarice jumped in the right direction and batted the ball away. She lunged forward and jumped on top of it. 

_“Ohh, well that certainly shakes things up!” Melosa called._

_“Excellent block and recovery by Amarice. We are still tied nil-nil with less than a minute plus stoppage reminding,” Ialous called._

_“Oh and here we go!” Melosa added._

The American defensive sprinted forward and Amarice punted the ball nearly to center field. It landed perfectly at Ephiny’s feet. She nutmegged her defender and passed it out to Yakut, who chipped it forward to Eve. Gabrielle had the space and was making a run in toward the top of the box. Eve had chipped the ball in, but Meg was running up to cover her. Gabrielle managed to get her head on the ball to flick it toward the goal but by the time she started falling toward the ground and landed on her knees she knew it would be wide. 

Xena continued her run passed Gabrielle and flung her foot out just before she went sliding past the goal post. The Canadian keeper jumped up trying to stop it, but it floated over her hand and landed in the back of the net. 

“Yes!” Varia screamed as she ran toward Gabrielle and jumped atop her. 

Most of the offense followed until Ephiny ran up to them. “Get up. Get up, we don’t want a delay of game.” 

They all obeyed their co-captain, but as soon as the Canadians kicked off the ball the final whistle was blown. 

Xena sprinted up to Gabrielle. “This was you, kid!” Xena called like an excited teammate. “You won us this fucking game,” she said as she encapsulated her in a hug. The thought of kissing her crossed her mind, but the rest of the team came crashing against them and knocking them to the ground. 

About an hour later, the Americans were all making their way to their bus through the pouring rain that nobody had known about since BC Place had a roof. They had planned on going out and exploring the city a bit but there was so much rain that they opted for the rooftop bar attached to their hotel instead. They all split off for a bit to drop of their stuff and change in their hotel rooms. 

Amarice huffed excited as she pulled the t-shirt from a diner in her hometown over her head. “I still can’t get over how good that goal was,” she called at Gabrielle, who was finishing changing on the other side of their hotel room. 

Gabrielle laughed. “You stopped a PK. That was amazing.” 

Amarice jumped back onto her bed. “That game so good! We were awesome! You are ready to go?” she called jumping off the bed. “I’m so fucking excited right now! And I haven’t even brought up that Xena almost kissed you after that goal.” 

Gabrielle was dumbfounded for a moment. “Uh…yeah, ready to go,” she told her as she huffed defeatedly. 

Amarice was silent until they reached the elevator. “You did pick up on that, right?” 

Gabrielle sighed at her. “Yes, I’m not as naïve as she you I think I am.” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know what Texas is like.” 

“You’re from middle of nowhere Minnesota!” Gabrielle called back as the elevator doors opened on the rooftop. 

“MVPs!” Minya yelled as they walked out of the elevator but then jogged over to the covered section of the rooftop where most of the team seemed to be.

“Ugh, this whole thing isn’t covered?” Amarice complained at her teammates. She and Gabrielle seemed to be the last ones to arrive.

Cyane downed what remained of her drink. “Most of it is,” she said as she stood from the wooden bench that seemed to run around the entire rooftop. “Come with me to the bar. The two of you are paying for nothing tonight.” 

A few of their teammates cheered in agreement as Gabrielle and Amarice followed Cyane to the bar. It was under one of the other covered sections of the rooftop. 

“Oh, look who thought they could show their faces?” someone shouted from the cluster of people to the right of the bar as the bartender placed their drinks in front of them.   
Amarice grabbed her drink and turned toward the voice. She laughed and began to walk over. “What is this the only bar in Canada?” She called back at Meg, who she had been teammates with during her first year in the NWSL with Reign FC. 

“Looks like you Americans also decided to not venture beyond the hotel?” Diana added. 

“Ohhh, what?” Minya called from the section where the rest of the team was. She and multiple others started to make their way over to them. “They let you losers in?”

The two groups of players began to loudly mingle together, and Gabrielle felt slightly out of place for a moment. She was still standing by the bar with her drink, realizing there was no easy way for her to get to Amarice or Ephiny. 

She peered around looking for the one other person she wanted to be beside. Gabrielle found her sitting by herself to the left of the bar with a half-filled drink in front of her, peering at her phone. She smiled and leaned back against the wooden bench. Gabrielle walked up to her and decided to be bold, sitting at one of the chairs around the small wooden table. 

“Hiding from something, Xena?” Gabrielle stated with a cheeky tone. 

Xena looked up from her phone to her silently panicked. 

“Who was that?” a young excited voice questioned out of Xena’s phone in Mandarin. 

Gabrielle snapped her hands up to her mouth. “Oh god,” she whispered as she moved her hands away. “I’m sorry.” 

Xena shook her head to shrugged it off. “Some of the rest of the team is here too, buddy.” 

“Like Gabrielle?! She is my new favorite player. That sounded like her,” he stated in Mandarin with a confident nod at Xena. “Hi, Gabrielle!” he shouted in English. “Mom, let me talk to Gabrielle.” 

Xena peered over her phone Gabrielle, who shrugged and whispered, “Okay.” 

Xena peered at her phone, over Ming Tien’s shoulder at Lao Ma, who gave a breathy huff and nodded. “Just for moment, darling,” Lao Ma told him. 

“Alright, bud,” Xena called, seeming torn between being dumbfounded and embarrassed. She handed her phone to Gabrielle. 

“Hi!” Ming Tien yelled. 

Gabrielle laughed. “Uh, hi. What’s your name?” she asked in Mandarin. 

He nearly bounced in his chair. “Ming Tien. My mama is Lao Ma. You will play against her in the World Cup in June. You are my new favorite player. I think you will be the number one pick from the colleges. I want you to go to Mom’s team in Chicago or maybe you could come to Mama’s team in Dalian. I’m going to get your jersey for whatever team.” 

Xena smirked as she watched Gabrielle’s face go red. “Well, thank you,” Gabrielle told her in Mandarin. “Maybe I could send you a signed one?” 

He gasped and turned to look at Lao Ma, who was standing behind him, so her face was out of frame. 

“Why don’t you say goodbye?” Lao Ma suggested. “You know surprise calls can’t be as long as normal one.” 

“Okay,” he said before turning back to Gabrielle. “Thank you for talking to me, Gabrielle,” he told her politely. “Can I speak with my mom now?” 

“Yeah,” Gabrielle replied. “It was nice to meet you too.” She bit her lower lip anxiously as she handed the phone back to Xena. 

“I’m supposed to say goodbye now,” Ming Tien told Xena. 

She laughed as she nodded. “I know, bud. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” 

“Okay,” Ming Tien nodded. “Goodbye, I love you.” 

“Love you too, bud,” Xena replied. 

He got up and ran away from the computer. Lao Ma took his place. “Thank you for answering, Xena. He was rightfully very excited about the game. Please thank Gabrielle for me as well.” 

“Uh, yeah,” Xena replied as she began to gesture at Gabrielle but then stopped herself. “Yeah, I will. I guess, I’ll talk to you at the regular time?” 

Lao Ma nodded. “Yes. Goodbye, Xena.” 

“Yeah, bye.” 

Xena ended the call and awkwardly set her phone on the table and picked up her glass. She took a drink and turned her gaze to Gabrielle as she continued to hold her drink near her lips. “So, that just happened.” 

“Lao Ma’s son calls you ‘Mom’?” Gabrielle blurted the thought that was weighing so heavily on her mind. “Thalassa’s tumblr friends would be elated,” she uttered under her breath, imagining it as Ngara’s response once she texted her about this. 

Xena scoffed. “That’s your only question?”

Gabriele nervously grumbled and buried her face in her hands. “This is all so weird.”

“Oh,” Xena nodded in realization as she smirked over the rim of her glass. “I get it. You’re still in that stage. Trapped between, you had a poster of us and now we’re your friends.” 

Gabrielle awkwardly lowered her hands. “Well, I do still have a poster of you,” she admitted with a shrug as she moved from the chair to the cushioned bench beside Xena. “But I don’t think I’d say were friends. I mean, not just friends.” 

Xena gave her a small nod. “Yeah, good point,” she replied. 

Gabrielle gave her a pleased smirked. 

“I’m sorry, you don’t have like a million questions about that?” Xena pried.

Gabrielle twisted to look at her. “No. Wait, should I?” she asked. “You’re like his stepmom, so you having a Skpye call with him doesn’t seem weird.” She shrugged. “Me being his new favorite is a…a bit…” 

“Uncomfortable?” Xena suggested. 

“I was going to say odd.” 

Xena shrugged. “He’s young.” 

“And he was raised by you and Lao Ma, so he only appreciates goal scorers?” 

Xena laughed and nodded. “Yeah.” 

They were silent for a moment. Gabrielle felt something she could not explain pulling her toward Xena. She nudged herself over until her leg was pressed against hers. Xena leaned back against the bench even more and reached her arm around Gabrielle’s shoulders. 

Raucous laughter erupted from the combined group of American and Canadian players.

“You know, I haven’t told anyone,” Xena stated, peering across the bar. 

“About what?” Gabrielle question, repositioning herself to be leaning back against her. 

Xena shrugged. “That I’ve been talkin’ to Ming Tien on a weekly basis. And by extension Lao Ma too, but like only a bit. I mean, he’s just a boy and we gotta structure it in some way.” 

Gabrielle peered down into her drink for a moment and took a sip before gaining the confident to ask the question on her mind. “Why do you think you haven’t told anyone?” 

“I don’t know,” Xena admitted. “I guess, they’ll all think I’m talkin’ to Lao Ma again. Plus, it’s still new and somethin’ I’ve wanted so much. Hmpfh,” she grunted to stop her rising emotions. 

Gabrielle reached a hand on up and placed it on Xena’s shoulder without twisting to look at her, for she worried that would be more public comfort than she wanted. 

“Ah, fuck,” Xena called softly wiping her hand against her face. 

Gabrielle contemplated for a moment and then decided she was just going to go all in with the woman she had a poster of and was definitely more than friends with. “You know, you don’t have to be embarrassed, Xena. And like I said back in Stanford, I want to get to know you. So, I get if you want to shut me out like you did in L.A., but just know I’m totally here for being here for you for whatever emotions you want to show me. Or don’t show me,” she added. “I don’t care. Just…nothing is going to make me think less of you, Xena. Especially not you having to be friendly with your ex-wife so you can talk to your son. I might be young and — I guess from what Amarice has told you — inexperienced, but I’m not stupid. I don’t want just a fling with you, and I don’t think you want that either.” 

Xena had tilted her head toward Gabrielle just as she turned to look up at her. “Oh, goddamnit, Gabrielle. You’re too perfect.” 

She leaned down, Gabrielle reached up and their lips meet. Gabrielle felt a wave of emotion ripple through her. This kiss felt different than the others. 

“Do you want to come downstairs with me?” Gabrielle asked as they pulled away. 

An unexpected awkwardness filled the space between them. Gabrielle met Xena’s crystal blue eyes that seemed filled with doubt and uncertainly. Gabrielle was utterly confused. She had been married. She had a child. She as basically a god, of soccer or of the bedroom wall. So, her seeming nervously while Gabrielle felt wholly certain was tripping up the younger woman’s mind. 

“What is it?” Gabrielle questioned. 

Xena sighed and shrugged awkwardly. “I…I just really don’t want to fuck this up, Gabrielle.” 

Gabrielle tugged her down into another kiss. “You aren’t,” she told her confidently as she kissed her again. “Just come downstairs with me,” Gabrielle suggested as she slowly pulled her lips away from Xena’s but leaned her forehead against hers.

“Okay, okay,” Xena breathed in agreement.


	21. Surprise Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena and Gabrielle have a passionate night in Vancouver. A few weeks later, Gabrielle has a series of stressful encounters as she attends the Red Stars' game against the Reign in Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gaps in posting. Thank you everyone for reading. Hopefully you enjoy my nostalgic look-back at my love/hate relationship with Memorial Stadium

Gabrielle felt like she was losing her ability to contain herself as the elevator slowly, so slowly took her and Xena down from the rooftop bar to the floor their rooms were on in the Vancouver hotel. When the elevator doors opened, Xena confidently grabbed Gabrielle’s hand and lead her toward her room. She pulled her inside and made sure to lock and deadbolt the door behind her.

After ensuring they would not be interrupted, Xena turned her attention back to Gabrielle. She swiftly covered the distance between them and leaned down to kiss her. Gabrielle was the one to remove all the space between them by forcing herself against Xena as hard as she could. The taller woman seemed to groan in delight as she placed her arms around Gabrielle and lifted her up before walking toward the bed and pushing her down onto it. 

Gabrielle laid there breathing heavily and peering up at Xena in astonishment. Fuck me, this is actually happening, Gabrielle thought to herself as she stared up at Xena, who grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. As Xena worked on slowly and sensually undressing her, Gabrielle was becoming too hyped up and began clumsily suggesting that Xena take clothing off as well. Xena grinned as she obeyed Gabrielle’s commands and in the course of a few minutes, they were both fully naked. 

Xena yanked up the sheets so they covered both of them as she turned her full attention to Gabrielle. Her face was red, and she was peering up at her with a sense of anxiousness.

Xena scoffed as she leaned down and began placing kisses against her neck and slowly moving lower and lower. “Are you actually nervous about me seein’ ya right now?” 

Gabrielle groaned as she got closer to her chest. “Maybe a little bit. I mean,” she began but lost her breath from Xena’s touch. “You are you…and…and…aw fuck.” 

“Ya shouldn’t be,” Xena told her as made the kiss trail’s first stop. “I’ve been wantin’ to do this since the first day I met you.” 

“What?” Gabrielle asked, but Xena had placed her lips around her nipple and she very unsubtlety bucked up against her. 

Xena huffed, pleased as she continued with her tongue and traced her hand down Gabrielle’s body to the destination, she could feel the young woman below her nearly crying out for. She called out and pressed herself into Xena, who smirked, pleased. 

“You lifted your shirt up and I got to see all this,” Xena whispered into her ear pleased as she ran her hand against her ribs and down onto her muscular abdomen. “And I’ve been thinking about this,” she told her flirtatiously as her hand reached the top of her pants, “ever since. Can I?” 

Gabrielle began nodded vigorously against her, seemingly unable to speak. Xena did not give her a chance as she began taking care of the blonde’s rising emotions. For the next 30 minutes to two hours  
Gabrielle had no idea, Xena continued stoking that flame until in engulfed them both.

Gabrielle woke up slowly and it took her a moment to realize Xena still had her arms wrapped around her. She felt a light kiss on the back of her head. 

“Hey,” Xena said softly. 

Gabrielle leaned back against her and smiled. “Hey.” 

Gabrielle must have fallen back asleep, because it felt like a good amount of time had passed when she stirred again with her head on Xena’s shoulder. “Hmm,” she grumbled sleepily. 

Xena gave a pleased laugh. “Keep sleepin’, baby. I got my eyes on the alarms.” 

“What? You aren’t tired?” Gabrielle asked, trying to keep her eyes open but she was too comfortable and too relaxed. 

Xena scoffed. “I didn’t have as big of a night as you did.” 

Gabrielle burst with laughter. “Can I redeem that next time?” 

“You better,” Xena replied with a sultry tone.

Gabrielle fell asleep again and was finally forced to get up an hour before the 10 a.m. team meeting they were having before everyone was scheduled to depart from Vancouver.  
It was a run of the mill meeting. Athena seemed to simply want to recap the Canada game and some things to work on before they were together again in three weeks. They would be facing Costa Rica in the CONCACAF semi-final in New Jersey. 

The flight to Chicago was a bit later than the flight to San Francisco, but Xena decided to go with Gabrielle to the airport. 

“So, uh,” Gabrielle asked as they were seated beside each other at Gabrielle’s gate, drinking their coffee. “What does this mean now?” 

Xena took a long sip and seemed to be seriously complementing her question. “Well, I didn’t kick you out of a hotel room this morning.” 

Gabrielle smiled and shook her head. “No, you didn’t.” 

“So, better than last time,” Xena stated. “Probably won’t go three weeks without texting again.”

Gabrielle blushed slight. “Yeah, I’d say so.” 

They were both silent for a moment and watched a rather large plane take off through the window. 

“What would ya want this to mean, Gabrielle?” Xena asked truly being serious. 

Gabrielle peered over at her for a moment and then shrugged as she turned her gaze back to her coffee cup. “I don’t know.” 

“Okay,” Xena replied casually. 

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at her a bit surprised. 

Xena shrugged. “We don’t have to label it. Or even fully understand yet. I’m not going to be a jerk, who gets in the way again so let’s see where this goes. Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Gabrielle replied with a smile as she turned her head toward her. 

“Okay,” Xena answered smugly as she leaned over and kissed her.

Gabrielle waited at the gate as long as she could. Xena had been standing with her at the back of boarding group C. She kissed her again just before Gabrielle reached the front of the line. 

“Text me when you land, and I’ll text ya when I land?” Xena asked. 

Gabrielle nodded. “Goodbye, Xena.” 

“See you soon, Gabrielle,” Xena told her with a confident nod. 

Gabrielle scanned her ticket and managed to get a fleeting glance of a Red Stars backpack as she walked toward her plane. She smiled to herself as she pulled her headphones out of pocket and plugged them into her ears. She texted Ngara that she didn’t have to bother getting her from the airport if she didn’t want to. She would just take an Uber. She then started her audiobook to try to calm herself about everything that had happened over the weekend. 

They began continuously texting after exchanging their landing texts. After talking a bit with teammates and her roommates, Gabrielle decided she was going to take the quick plane ride up to Seattle for Regin FC’s game the next Saturday against the Chicago Red Stars. Only Ngara and Stalonus agreed to go with her and since they also had no classes on Fridays, they would go up Friday morning. It would give them a day to do tourist things before attending the game on Saturday evening and flying back mid-day Sunday. 

**Gabrielle: So, can I come to your game on Saturday?**

**Xena: I don’t control the ticket sales, Gabrielle. Especially not in Seattle’s terrible stadium. Plus, I’ve already surprised you at a game, seems unfair for me to require permission.**

**G: I’d be bringing friends.**

**X: Technically Amarice was also at that UW game, she was just glued to the open bar in Artemis’ suite**

**G: *sigh* So, it’s okay?**

**X: Course, kid. I’m looking forward to it :)**

***

“Oh my god!” Eve stated with an even tone at Xena through the Skype call from Orlando with Varia seated on the couch beside her. “You are totally dating Gabrielle.” 

Xena groaned really wishing she did not mention that Gabrielle was coming up for the game in Seattle.

“Just admit it,” Varia called animatedly beside her. 

Xena huffed. “Oh, that’s fucking rich coming from you two,” she jested. 

“Hey!” Eve called with a glare at her cousin. “We have never confirmed nor denied anything.” 

Varia shrugged. “Yeah,” she added with a nod. “I’m obvious, but she’s too pretty and the heteronormative is strong.” 

Eve sighed. 

“So, three years later, here we are,” Varia stated as she placed an arm around Eve’s shoulders and forcefully kissed her on the check.

Eve playfully pushed Varia away with a laugh. She turned her attention back to the Skype call. “I know you are, and I know I’m probably the fifteenth person to tell you this, but just be careful with this  
Xena. She’s young and you know the trash parts of the media are not going to care…” 

“Who your Lao Ma rebound is,” Varia finished for Eve with a grin. 

Xena huffed while shaking her head. “I’m really gonna have to deal wit’ this bitch forever?” Xena questioned of Eve, while pointing of Varia. 

Eve shrugged and then placed an arm around Varia’s shoulder. “Sorry, Xena.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Xena replied shaking her head. “See ya guys in Jersey.” 

***

“Wait, wait, they don’t sell brews in the stadium?” Stalonus questioned as the three of them reached the bottle shop/bar Gabrielle had been navigating them to since they left their Airbnb. “Do they know it’s a soccer game?” 

Gabrielle sighed as she pulled over the door and handle of it for her two friends. 

“Oh, you sweet baby boy,” Ngara told him as she walked inside behind him. “Women’s soccer. The stadium is owned by the school district. No alcohol.” 

“What?” Stalonus questioned as they walked up to the bar to read the draft list. “That’s stupid.” 

“Yeah,” Gabrielle stated as she walked past him and hit him on the shoulder. “That is why Aphrodite suggested this place.” She began walking to the L-shaped wall covered in coolers. 

“Where are you going?” Ngara asked from the line at the bar. 

“I want to check their Texas and wine selections.” 

“Snob,” Stalonus called over her. 

“Fuck off,” she called back at him as she walked away from them. 

The beers were organized by style not location, so she decided to first head to the small wine selection at the end of the wall of coolers. She audibly grasped when she saw a bottle from the winery on her parents’ farm. She quickly opened the cooler door and seized a bottle without checking the price. 

“Ohhh,” someone loudly said from the end of beerhall style table beside the cooler. “She only selected wine.” 

“Well, I guess I could let that slide,” another older voice stated. “Especially if it is about family.”

Gabrielle froze for a moment but then peered over when she realized she recognized the first voice. “Terries?” 

“Hey, Gabrielle,” Terries called with a small wave. 

Gabrelle anxious peered from her to who she was pretty certain was Xena’s mom back to Terries. 

“Why don’t you go buy that bottle of wine and get a glass or two and then join us?” Terries suggested. 

“Um, yes, yeah,” Gabrielle uttered nervously as she rushed over to the bar. 

Ngara and Stanlous were standing just off the side of the bartenders, clearly having just been handed their beers. 

“Oh, they have the wine from the one on your family’s land?” Ngara asked. 

Gabrielle peered at her panicked for a moment before placing the bottle in front of the bartender. 

“Pop this for here? It’s a $2 corking fee.” 

Gabrielle nodded. “Could I get…four glasses?” 

“Yup,” the bartender stated as he turned to grabbed them and placed them on a silver tray around the bottle. 

“Yo, Gabs, why ya bein’ weird?” Stanlous asked as he followed her toward the back of the bar. 

“Terries is here with Xena’s mom and then invited us to sit with them,” she frantically told them. 

“Oh,” Ngara stated.

Stanlous simply huffed awkwardly. 

“Come now, Gabrielle,” Cyrene said kindly as the three of them approached their table. “Don’t be nervous, just sit.” 

“Dite told you to come here, right?” Terries asked. 

Gabrielle nodded as she sat beside her across from Cyrene and anxious placed the wine bottle in the center of the table. After she got the tray of glasses down safely, she seized one and filled it a bite higher than it should have been. 

Terries shrugged and patted Gabrielle on the shoulder, seemingly understanding how nervous and freaked out she was. “Dite played and worked for the Reign for a bit. You should have expected this.” 

Gabrielle nearly chocked on her first gulp of wine. “The two of you?” she questioned Terries. 

The veteran player she had been replacing laughed and Xena’s mother grinned as she shook her head. 

“It’s a Red Stars game,” Terries called at them. “Ephiny is playing and her kid is playing,” she added pointing across the table. 

Stanlous scoffed after he lowered his lips from his beer. “But if you’d travel from the Midwest to the Pacific Northwest for a game, you’d think it’d be Portland?”

“Well, everyone goes to Portland, honey” Cyrene responded. “Our support it barely needed there.” 

Ngara laughed. “Hardly anyone ever shells out the money to come to Memorial.” 

Terries snapped and pointed at her. “You understand this league. Where you playing?” 

Ngara politely smiled and pointed at Gabrielle. “Stanford.” 

“Do not sell yourself short,” Cyrene replied. “You look too familiar. What’s your national team?” 

Ngara blushed for a moment. “E-E-England, but I’ve never made the senior team.” 

“Ohh,” Cyrene called in realization. “U-23 World Cup. You played for England in the last U-23 World Cup. That is what I recognize you from. You played against Eve and Varia. I remember you being very good.” 

Ngara blushed and sank down awkwardly. “Uh, tha-thank you.” 

The five of them had a pleasant pre-game party experience together and then walked the few blocks to the stadium together. They opted, mostly because of Cyrene, Terries, and Gabrielle’s apparel to stand with the small group of traveling Chicago fans, which put them by the stadium’s west-end goal. The opposing team players, who had travelled with the team but had not made the 18 were seated on the concrete benches beside them. Two of the young Chicagoland rookies had peered at them long enough to catch Terries’ attention. She limped because of her giant knee brace toward them and stopped at the edge of their section, despite there only being a yellow rope between them. 

“You kids keep your mouths shut,” Terries instructed them. “I know you’ve seen me and Cyrene, but you know who could get you kicked off the team? Xena. So, don’t say a goddamn word about Gabrielle being here. Okay?” 

The rookies nodded. “Okay.” 

The game was mostly uneventful until the 35th minute when a hard challenge by the Regin gave the Red Stars a set piece opportunity with good field position. One of the Chicago wingers stood over the ball as Xena and Ephiny were positioned within the box. Ephiny struggled against her defender but got part of her head on it and attempted to flick it back either to Xena or at the goal. One of the young international players on Regin’s defense managed to block it but couldn’t clear it. Xena forced the ball away and rocketed it at the goal. It took a deflection off someone within the crowded box and bounced passed the keeper into the back of the net. 

The away section exploded in cheers as Xena pointed up at them and screamed excitedly. Gabrielle was so caught up in the excitement that it took her a moment to find it weird that she was hugging Xena’s mom as part of her celebration. When the halftime whistle blow, Cyrene and Terries invited them and basically everyone in the section to the “beer garden” for a halftime drink. 

“What is this?” Stanlous questioned as they reached what was basically a fenced in part of the walkway outside the stadium with a beer tent in it. 

“The Memorial beer garden,” Terries told him with a wide grin. 

“What are the two lines for?” Stanlous asked. 

Cyrene sighed loudly. “Do not worry about it, darling. I stocked up last time,” she told him as she pulled a plastic bag filled with wooden coins out of her pocket. “Just come with me to this line.” 

After Cyrene somehow exchanged wooden coins for actual drinks that had to remain in the fenced in walkway area, their group gathered near the television that was broadcasting footage from the field. 

The bench players were warming up but there was still 10 more minutes before halftime ended. 

Gabrielle’s heart nearly jumped into her throat as she realized Cyrene was standing beside her and ready to ask a question of her. Gabrielle took a long drink of her cider. 

“My niece thinks you are dating my daughter,” Cyrene stated at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle laughed awkwardly and really wished Terries had not gone to the restroom. “Uh, um, actually ma’am, I-I am not sure what is going on between me and Xena.” 

“Hmm,” Cyrene replied. “She has not been straightforward with you?” 

Gabrielle shook her head. “No, it’s not like that. She didn’t want to force me into anything and…uh…said I should determine what we are.” 

“Oh,” Cyrene answered, sounding impressed. “How grown up of her,” she added in surprise. 

Gabrielle laughed. 

“You seem like a good kid, Gabrielle. And you are clearly an excellent right back. I guess what I am saying,” she said as she leaned closer to her and began to whisper,” if you start dating my daughter, I would not be disappointed.”

They heard the whistle starting the second half blow loudly from the television and faintly from the field back in the stadium. They all downed their drinks and hurried back to their seats. The second half also was uneventful. The Red Stars had a few good chance but not as many as the Regin did, but thankfully Amarice was able to shut down any of the opposition’s chances and the game ended 1-0 in favor to the Red Stars. 

Cyrene, Terries, and Gabrielle made their way down to the fan section closest to the field where the Regin players gathered after every game to sigh autographs. A few of the Red Stars players had joined them. 

Gabrielle felt incredibly awkwardly standing among the eager fans not sure what she would even say to Xena once she finally saw her. She felt eyes on her and turned to her right. A child of maybe nine or  
ten in a boxy Xena National Team youth jersey ducked behind her mother when Gabrielle looked over at her. 

Her mother, who was probably close to Xena’s age, walked over pulling her daughter behind her. 

“I’m really sorry,” the mother asked. “She is very shy, but could we take a photo with you?” 

Gabrielle shook her head a bit amazed that she had even asked. “Uh, yeah, of course.” 

The girl walked up and stood beside Gabrielle. She knelt down so her face would be level with her’s.

“What’s your name?” Gabrielle asked. 

“Um, Madison,” she told her. “Could you sign my sleeve?” Madison pulled a sharpie out of her pocket and held it out to Gabrielle. 

“Sure,” Gabrielle told her with a smile as she took the sharpie from her. Madison turned so her shoulder was in front of her. Gabrielle laughed. “Do you have all of Xena’s friends sign you sleeve? Because that top one in Amarice’s terrible handwriting, isn’t it?”

She laughed. “Yeah.”

Xena must have spotted Gabrielle and hopped over the railing and into the stands. “You stealin’ my glory, Gabrielle?” 

Madison audibly gasped at Xena’s presence. 

“Hey, how’s it going, kid?” Xena directed at her. “My signature on that somewhere?” 

Madison nodded frantically. “Yeah, but it was almost a year ago at an international friendly almost a year ago in Utah.” 

Xena smiled and nodded. “So…you ain’t got a signed Red Stars jersey then?”

Madison shook her head. “No, I live here in Seattle, you are just my favorite player.” 

“Well,” Xena grumbled. “Let’s fix part of that.” She pulled her jersey over her head and meet eyes with an astonished Madison. “Can I borrow your sharpie?”

She held it out to her with a panicked look up at her mom. Xena signed her jersey and handed it to Madison, along with the sharpie. 

“Now, ya got a Red Stars one,” Xena stated. 

Madison looked up in amazement from the jersey to Xena. “Th-thank you!”

“Sure thing, kid.” 

Madison ran off back toward her mom and Gabrielle was left peering at a sweaty and now shirtless Xena. 

Gabrielle peered at her for a moment and then laughed. “You know that,” she stated pointing over her shoulder. “And this,” she said pointing at her standing before her in only a sports bra and shorts, “is why I still have a poster of you in my room—” 

“And wanna go back to my hotel room with me?” Xena questioned with a smug expression. 

Gabrielle laughed as she let Xena embrace her and lean down to kiss her. 

“Let’s go have a good fucking night,” Xena told Gabrielle. 

Gabrielle laughed. “That was an admittedly good pun.” 

Xena smirked. “Figured you’d enjoy it.”


	22. Limelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and her college friends are astonished by their brushes with fame awarded to them by Xena. Gabrielle continues to struggle with the idea that Xena is actually onboard for whatever is happening between them

“No, no, no!” Stalonus called as they were back at the bottle shop/bar across the street from the stadium. “You cannot by serious!” 

Terries scoffed. She had joined them, but Cyrene had mentioned something about a local brewer she knew and had neglected to continue her night with them. Cyrene winked as Gabrielle as she walked away from them just outside the stadium, clearly having an understanding that she would just get in the way. 

“They have been dating for years,” Terries told him as she limped the final steps to the bar. “Like everyone knows that, right?” 

Gabrielle nodded. 

Ngara shrugged and admitted, “I actually don’t know who Autolycus is.”

“What!? He’s is one of the most famous Seahawks!” Stalonus called at her. He took a deep breath. “But, yeah okay, I didn’t know you were famous, and I didn’t know this stadium was terrible, so differing interests.” 

Terries shook her head at them before placing her order with the bartender and telling the others too as well. 

“I am hardly famous,” Ngara stated as she was handed her cider. 

Stalonus shrugged as they began walking toward a table with their drinks in hand. “Xena’s mom knew who you were.” 

“Speaking of Xena, Gabrielle,” Terries questioned as they took their seats. “Is she coming?” 

Gabrielle blushed. Though she was doing a better job of hiding it, she was just as amazed that she was heading to a rooftop party hosted by Canadian superstar Meg and her Seahawks star tight-end boyfriend, Autolycus. From what she had heard from other players and Reign fans in general, they were basically the royal couple of Seattle-based celebrities.

“I think so,” Gabrielle stated. 

Xena, along with the rest of the Red Stars, and some of the Reign players had told them to hang out back at the bottle shop and they would meet them once they were showered and were ready for Meg and Autolycus’ party. 

A muffled commotion and laughter drifted into the bar as a large group reached the vestibule and made their way inside. Terries scoffed at the murmurs coming from the table occupied by people who had clearly come from the stadium.

“Hey, Jason,” Xena called at the bartender. She reached the bar and leaned against it. “I’m sure my mom gave ya a suggestion for me?” 

The bartender laughed and nodded. “Want a pint?” 

Gabrielle watched Xena nod at him. Her hair was looking a bit blown out and wild like she had hastily blow dried it. Gabrielle smiled a bit to herself, finding it a bit cute that she must have worn her Chicago Sky hat to cover its unkemptness. But she was wearing it backwards this time clearly not trying to conceal her face or hide her identity. 

“Thanks,” Xena called at the bartender as she took her drink and turned to walk the back of the bar. She stopped at most of the tables of people gawking at her and talked to them for a bit before moving on. 

Eventually, she made it to Terries, Ngara, Stalonus, and Gabrielle’s table. She sat on the bench beside Gabrielle. 

“Hey,” she called at her causally, like she hadn’t just made a celebrity entrance into the bar.

Gabrielle scoffed. “Hi, Xena,” she replied before she began to laugh. 

Xena smirked at her and kept her gaze tightly on her though they could both fell the others peering at them in astonishment. “So, uh, you gonna introduce me to your friends, Gabrielle?” 

Xena dramatically turned toward them and Gabrielle was about to start the introductions but didn’t get the chance. 

“Oh shit,” Xena called as she pointed across the table. “You’re Ngara. Of the England U-23s.” 

Ngara blushed a more intense shade of red than Gabrielle had ever seen on her face before. 

“You kicked my cousin’s ass so many times at the last World Cup,” Xena told her impressed. “I’m dreadin’ the day you cap for the top team. I don’t wanna play against you.” 

Ngara seemed too starstruck to speak. 

Xena nodded at her with a sense of understanding and turned to Stanlous. “I need to introduce myself?” 

Stanlous shook his head. “Nah, I think I’ve played you in FIFA once or twice. And I’m Gabs’ roommate so I have pretty good knowledge of who you are.” 

Xena nodded. “And you’re?”

“Ah, shit, yeah,” he realized shaking his head. “Stanlous.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Xena replied. “So, I’m assuming ya’ll are interested in Meg and Autolycus’ party?” 

They finished their drinks and after Xena bought a good amount of to-go beers from the bottle shop, they made their way out of the bar. It was a surprisingly short walk to the high-rise building that housed Meg and Autolycus’ apartment. Though Xena alluded to it probably being big enough to host everyone they had invited, they had rented out the party space on the roof that included an enclosed party room and a full rooftop patio that gave a rather striking view of the downtown and Puget Bay. 

Gabrielle was leaning against the railing of the rooftop patio, sipping a glass of wine from the winery on her family’s land. She had not even seen Xena go to the cooler but apparently, she had included a few in her purchase from the bottle shop. Xena appeared beside her and took a sip from her pint glass before leaning against the railing as well. 

“Feel like home?” she questioned with a smile. 

Gabrielle laughed as she turned to look at her. She held up the glass for a moment. “Taste like home,” she then turned her gaze back to the bay. “Doesn’t look like home.” 

Xena gave such a genuine laugh that if filled Gabrielle with a sense of pride for a moment. Xena then nodded in approval. “Nah, it really doesn’t. Aphrodite never liked it here.” 

“Really?” Gabrielle questioned. “It’s beautiful.” 

Xena nodded. “It is. But possibly a bit surprisingly coming from Dite, beauty isn’t everything.” 

Gabrielle took a sip of her wine and peered at the taller woman amused. “Is this your way of telling me not to come to Seattle?” 

Xena blurted a laugh. “They’ve had a lot of injury issues, but their coach is too good for them to come in last. And beside those rumors about a new expansion team in Louisville are starting to sound real.”

Gabrielle froze for a moment but then quickly raised her wine glass to her lips to cover it. Xena noticed and Gabrielle was pretty sure she had, but they both waited a long while to acknowledge it. 

“You are that certain I am going to be the number one pick?” Gabrielle almost shyly questioned Xena. 

“Wha..” Xena started as a scoffed but trailed off as she turned to Gabrielle and realized her question and subsequent expression were serious. She reached over and placed a hand firmly on her shoulder as she bent down slightly to meet her eyes. “Yes,” she simply stated. “You’ve been crushin’ it with Stanford and you’re a mainstay of the national team now. You ain’t picked first, somebody is making a really fuckin’ bad mistake.” 

Gabrielle shyly laughed. “I…I don’t know about that.” She raised her wine glass to her lips and peered over at Xena, who kept her gaze firmly on her. By the time she had lowered the glass, Xena was already leaning in to kiss her. She raised her eyebrows slightly and Gabrielle gave a quick nod. Xena set her drink on the ledge just below the railing and pulled Gabrielle closer to her as she kissed her passionately. Gabrielle set her glass down and tightly embraced her as well. 

Gabrielle felt like she was being drawn closer and closer to her, closer than she could appropriately get with so many people around. She pulled herself away from Xena to tell her as much, but she didn’t have to. 

“We need to go back to my hotel,” Xena stated through deep breaths.

Gabrielle nodded. “Yeah,” she looked up at Xena insanely blue eyes and nodded again. “Yeah.”

Xena took her head and led her inside she paused for a brief moment before the array of drinks on counter and plucked out the bottle of wine from Gabrielle’s family’s land. Gabrielle felt eyes on them and her gaze drifted over to Ngara, who was standing rather close to Stalonus, while locked in conversation with Amarice and one of the Reign goalkeepers. Ngara gave her a questioning expression and pointed in the vague direction of their AirBnB. Gabrielle shook her head and motioned to Stalonus, giving her the same questioning expression. Ngara gave an uncertain shrug but then mouthed ‘probably’. Gabrielle gave her a quick thumbs up that caused her to laugh. 

Xena patted Ephiny on the shoulder as they walked past where she was talking to Terries, Meg, and Autolycus. “You should stay with Terries tonight.” 

Ephiny sighed and rolled her eyes. “Sure thing, Xena.” 

Xena and Gabrielle reached the elevator, then the Uber, then Xena’s hotel, then the elevator in Xena’s hotel, and finally the walk from the elevator to Xena’s room. Through all of it, they could barely restrain themselves from touching each other. Gabrielle kept tightening her grip on Xena’s hand and figured she must be acting like the inexperienced college kid that she was, until she realized the closer they got to Xena’s room that she had been doing the same. 

Xena exhaled in relief when they finally reached her hotel room, and she was able to lock the door behind them. They were finally alone. She was still holding the bottle of wine in her hand and went to the small kitchenette and opened it. She filled two glasses and carried them over to the bed, where Gabrielle had been sitting on the edge of peering at her intensely. She took the glass from Xena, who sat beside her and took a sip of her own. 

“I’ve…uh…god, I don’t even know,” Gabrielle began and took another sip of her wine.

“What is it, Gabrielle?” Xena questioned casually. 

“I know you wanted me to decide what this is and what you’re doing…” Gabrielle stated, but trailed off. “But I’ve never done anything like this, Xena.” 

Xena peered at her with a comforting but slightly confused expression. 

“I mean, it’s not like I haven’t been in a relationship before but…it’s…it’s never felt like this before. And, well I still don’t know what to make of it,” Gabrielle admitted and took a long sip of her wine to cover her embarrassment.

Xena took a sip as well and shrugged. “I understand. Not to make everything real serious, but I haven’t felt like this in a long time either.” 

Gabrielle gave a nervous laugh. “God, that is absurd,” she uttered under her breath. 

Xena peered over at her and raised an eyebrow. 

Gabrielle shot her a warm smile. “Of course, it feels like this for me. You’re Xena. The fact that you feel the same, that I could ever compare to…to you.” 

Xena reached over to set her glass on the side table. She had to stretch her body fully across Gabrielle, who placed her drink on the table as well. “You gotta stop sellin’ yourself short, Gabrielle.” 

Gabrielle caught her in an embrace. She moved them until she was straddling her with her knees on either side of Xena, who was still seated on the edge of the bed with her feet planted on the floor. Gabrielle cupped her cheek and pulled her face closer to her’s until their lips met. Xena could feel the heat emanating off Gabrielle burn through her and cause her entire body to tingle. 

Gabrielle twisted them and shoved Xena’s back onto the bed causing a pleased and excited moan to escape her lips. She looked slightly embarrassed and Gabrielle lowered herself slowly to kiss the expression off her face. Gabrielle then proceeded to make up for the amazing night Xena had given her in Vancouver a few weeks ago. She knew thinking of it like that made it sound transactional, but balance and equality was what she was aiming for. Xena seemed to understand that and melted into the bed below her, allowing her to take care of whatever and whichever need she expressed.


	23. Shitstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photo of Gabrielle and Xena makes it onto social media, causing them to confront the reality of their relationship.

Gabrielle groaned as she awoke in what felt like the middle of the night. She reached for her phone on the nightstand. The movement reminded her that she was naked from the waist up and a fully-naked Xena was curled against her back. She smiled at the thought of all that as she grabbed her phone. 

5:34 a.m. was the first thing she saw but under the time display was an absurd number of social media notifications and far more texts than she usually had. There were 10 messages from the group text she had with Ngara and Thalassa. 

**_Thalassa: Dude, you are all over tumblr_**

The next nine messages were photos and screenshots of tumblr posts. They had all been sent at about 2:30 a.m. 

Gabrielle gasped and shot into a seated position. Xena groaned in sleepy annoyance at the movement beside her. 

“Oh my god,” Gabrielle uttered while peering down at her phone. “Oh fuck,” she said in such a panicked tone that it fully stirred Xena awake. 

She sat up as she rubbed at her face. “What is it?”

Gabrielle had moved on to Twitter and almost threw her phone down on the bed in shock. 

She turned to Xena, who had ran a hand through her unkempt hair but hadn’t bothered to cover herself in any way. 

“Somebody got a picture of us,” Gabrielle told her frantically. Xena peered back at her blankly. “Kissing. And you’re shirtless. Thalassa saw it on social media.”

“That’s not a big deal,” Xena replied nonchalantly.

Gabrielle anxiously exhaled. “You are one of the greatest players in the world! And you just got divorced from one of the other greatest players in the world! And your rebound in me?” she rattled off as she dramatically gestured to herself. 

Xena rubbed her face again, still not feeling fully awake. “Just calm down. And ya know ya ain’t just a rebound, Gabrielle,” she told her as she twisted to get her phone off the other nightstand. “Thalassa’s like a superfan, isn’t she?” 

Gabrielle turned to show Xena how easily she was able to find it on Twitter but Xena was peering down at her phone with a concerned expression. 

“Fuck,” she said softly. “It’s everywhere. Aphrodite wants me to call her.” 

Gabrielle inhaled sharply and cover her face with her hands while taking deep breaths.

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t want it to happen like this, But it’s not that big of a deal. She’ll help us figure out some sort of, I don’t know media strategy,” Xena told her as she began typing something on the phone. 

“Xena, my parents don’t know I’m gay,” Gabrielle blurted. 

She lowered her hands from her face to see that Xena had dropped her phone on the bed and was peering at her in shock. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” she questioned urgently. 

“I don’t know,” Gabrielle replied. “It didn’t come up. It didn’t seem to matter.” 

“I just went through a super public divorce,” Xena pointed out. “Of course, you would—I mean whoever—fuck. If I had known that I wouldn’t have kissed you in the middle of Memorial like that.” 

They sat in tense silence for a moment before Xena reached over and took Gabrielle’s hand in hers and shot her a shy smile with a tiny shrug. Gabrielle laughed and relaxed. 

“What are we going to do?” Gabrielle asked. 

Xena exhaled and shrugged. “We’ll gonna call Dite.” 

“It’s barely 6,” Gabrielle pointed out. 

Xena scoffed. “She’ll answer. She always does.” 

After both putting their discarded articles of clothing back on, Gabrielle began making coffee from the small machine atop the mini fridge. Xena pulled her laptop out of her bag and set in on the desk-like table. Once the coffee was ready and Xena had pulled up the armchair from the corner of the room, they Skype called Aphrodite.

Once both their video feeds came into focus, Aphrodite began shaking her head. “Xena, Xena, Xena, how often are we going to have to have these calls?” 

Xena began to laugh but remembered the situation she had put Gabrielle in and turned more serious. Of course, Aphrodite noticed. 

“Oh, now what is that about?” Dite asked pointing at her. 

Xena turned to Gabrielle, who sighed and turned to Aphrodite. “I’m not out to my parents.” 

“Oh,” she replied in genuinely shock. “But your sister works for the Dash. She is dating one of our nutritionists. Your family just seems very plugged into all of this.” 

Gabrielle shrugged. “They are, but they are also good Southern Baptist.” 

She nodded seriously. “Okay, well I can’t do anything about the social media posts. They are already out there and spreading but only in the superfan circles. I doubt your parents will see them, Gabrielle. It will take a couple of days for it to reach the likes of Hercules or even the good soccer journalists. So, I probably can’t make this go away completely. But I do have some sway and I’m sure people will be understanding.” 

“What are you sayin’?” Xena asked for clarification. 

“I am sure, Nigel?” Aphrodite offered up with a shrug, “will wait a few days for me. But I would say within the week, it’ll reach the likes of Hercules and the mainstream tabloids.” 

Xena bit her lower lip as she peered over at Gabrielle. She reached over and placed a hand on her thigh. Gabrielle grabbed it and squeezed it tightly. “Okay,” she said with an anxious nod. “I’ll just have to do it then. I mean it’s stupid that I haven’t already, right?” 

Xena pressed her lips together and peered at her guiltily. 

“Oh sweetie,” Aphrodite said shaking her head. “My father died without knowing I was bi, and I thought it was blatantly obvious. Everyone’s circumstances are different, Gabrielle. And this call is nothing new for me.”

“Really?” Gabrielle questioned, sounding relieved. 

Xena shrugged. “She’s been at this a long time.” 

Dite shook her head. “I have, Xena, but don’t make this about the past. It is 2019 but not all of us were raised by progressive tavern owners.” 

Gabrielle laughed. 

Aphrodite smiled. “Might want to reign that in, Gabrielle. I am sure someone’s parent has seen the tumblr posts.” 

Xena sighed. 

“Oh fuck, really?” Gabrielle questioned turning to Xena. “We are getting breakfast with her in an hour and a half.” She paused for a moment. “Well, I guess she already knows and said she liked me.” 

“What?” Xena blurted quickly turning toward Gabrielle.

“Eve or Varia said something,” Gabrielle offered up in her defense. 

Dite warmly laughed. “Well have fun with that, sweetie. Talk to your parents before the end of the week if you want them to find out from you, okay?” 

“Yeah,” Gabrielle uttered turning back to the screen. “Thank you.” 

She nodded. “Of course, good luck.” 

Dite ended the call and they sat beside each other in silence for a moment. 

“Uh, it’s Seattle,” Xena said breaking the silence. “So, it’s gonna take us like an hour to get there.” 

Gabrielle nodded nervous. “Okay. Okay. I’ll get changed.” 

She was about to stand but Xena reached over and grabbed her hand to get her attention. Gabrielle turned to meet her gaze. “I am really sorry that this happened like this,” Xena told her. “And if you want like support when you tell your parents, I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever you want, whatever ya need.” 

Gabrielle felt a heat rising in her chest and leaned over to kiss her. She seemed a bit surprised at first but then softened into it. She slowly pulled away. Xena huffed in elated frustration. 

“We have to meet your mom,” Gabrielle stated as she got up. “All my clothes are back at my AirBnB.” 

“Oh shit,” Xena stated not having thought of that. 

“It isn’t far,” Gabrielle told her. 

Xena nodded. “Okay, uh, meet me at the Westlake light rail station in like 40 minutes?” 

Gabrielle nodded. “Okay,” she said as she leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. 

She then left the privacy of Xena’s hotel room and Xena felt like the entirety of the outside world had changed for them. Xena began to get ready and felt a bit stupid about fussing so much about going to meet her own mother at a brunch spot she had been to multiple times in the neighborhood she had always stayed in when she visited the city outside of USWNT and Red Stars business. She eventually landed on a plain grey t-shirt under a black sweatshirt jacket and the only jeans she had brought with her. They were the only things without logos for either the Red Stars, the national team, or her mom’s bottle shop. It probably didn’t matter but she wanted it to be harder for people to recognize her.

She walked to the downtown light rail station and met Gabrielle on the crowded street outside before riding it to the rather quaint neighborhood, where her mother had befriend multiple of the brewers after attending a few West Coast brewing competitions. Cyrene was standing on the sidewalk outside the neighborhood’s clearly most popular brunch place with numerous others when Xena and Gabrielle arrived from the light rail stop. 

“Xena,” she called excitedly with a wide smile as she stepped away from the others. “It seems that you neglected to tell me something the last time I saw you.” 

Xena blushed a deep red. It was so unexpected that Gabrielle found herself gawking at her. 

“Darling?” Cyrene questioned sternly. 

Xena pointed at Gabrielle, opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. She began again, “Ma, can we not? For Gabrielle’s sake.” 

Cyrene raised her eyebrows at her but then nodded in agreement. 

Gabrielle felt overwhelmed by the tension she was creating. “My parents don’t know,” she admitted. 

Cyrene peered at her and smiled. “Well, it has not been very long, now has it Gabrielle?” 

Xena scoffed. 

“At all,” Gabrielle added. “I mean, my parents don’t know at all. I’m not out to them.” 

A guilty expression washed over Cyrene’s face. “And here I am making careless jokes. My apologizes, Gabrielle.” 

They all fell silent again. “Well, I haven’t said anything to everyone else,” Cyrene stated. “There should be enough catching up to do that too much focus will not be placed on you two. I’ll stir the conversation away from it when I can.” 

“Thanks, Ma,” Xena grumbled as she nudged Gabrielle with her elbow the three of them followed Cyrene to a cluster of people closer to the doors. 

She introduced them to her friends from the brewery. Two were a straight couple in their thirties that worked for a brewery down the street and the other two were regulars from that brewery, both in their sixties. None of them seemed to have much knowledge about women’s soccer or the USWNT, save for Xena being their friend’s daughter. Gabrielle was relieved by that. 

After a pleasant breakfast and an offer of being shipped beer from the two brewers, Cyrene walked with Gabrielle and Xena back to the light rail station. 

“Are you heading back to Stanford today?” Cyrene asked Gabrielle as they made their way down the tree-lined street to the station with their coffees in hand. They had stopped at a bakery across the street from the restaurant because Xena insisted on getting some pastry for later and they had all gotten coffee for the trips home. 

The bakery had a large Pride flag in the window and all the workers were wearing pins displaying their pronouns. It all made Gabrielle feel a bit stupid about her current situation. She tried to remember what Aphrodite had said, but Cyrene being so nice and so accepting was almost making it worse. 

“Gabrielle?” Xena called to get her attention realizing she was too caught up in her own thoughts. 

“What?” Gabrielle uttered. “Oh yes, we are heading back today. Stanlous, my roommate, he has an evening class.” 

“I am glad you came,” Cyrene told her. “It was very nice to meet you.” 

“Yeah,” Gabrielle replied with an overwhelming feeling of awkwardness and nervousness she could not shake. “You too.” 

Xena seemed to notice and peered down at her for a moment. Gabrielle shrugged unsurely. She nodded at her and it seemed did not need to say anything more to her mother. 

“I hope the both of you get home safely,” Cyrene told them. “Xena, text me when you do. And good luck against Costa Rica.” 

Xena nodded at her. Cyrene smiled at them, turned, and walked away. 

Xena placed her hand softly on Gabrielle’s shoulder. “Ya doin’ alright, Gabrielle?” 

Gabrielle exhaled and shook her head. “I…I don’t know. I am possibly more nervous about telling something that should be obvious to my parents than I am about playing against Costa Rica.” 

Xena laughed and shrugged. “Yeah, me too.” 

Gabrielle laughed and shook her head. She reached out and took her hand in hers. “I haven’t decided how I’m going to do it yet, but whatever it is, will you be there?” 

Xena raised an eyebrow at her in question despite her warm smile. “You know I will.” 

Gabrielle nodded. “Thank you.” 

“Yeah,” Xena replied. She took a moment to peer around the empty station and leaned down and kissed her.


	24. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to get ahead of the media, Gabrielle decides to come out to her parents with Xena's help

Thalassa called out in pain as she collided hard with the grass on the Stanford practice field. “Fuck,” she groaned. It has been the third time Gabrielle had made her go to ground after executing a perfect slide tackle. She’d caught all ball but the sudden stop in forward momentum sent Thalassa flying. 

Ngara walked over to Thalassa and reached out a hand to help her to her feet. 

“It’s just a 6v6,” Thalassa pointed out as she reached her feet and began brushing the mud off her shoulder. “Why the hell is she going so hard?” 

Ngara sighed as she peered at Gabrielle, who had already sprinted down the field to rejoin the offensive attack. “I think she is telling her parents tonight. Apparently, she had been training almost every hour she hasn’t been doing schoolwork.” 

Thalassa rubbed her shoulder as they began running toward the other end of the field. “I hope it goes well. I don’t know how much more of this I can take. You best stir clear of her since she still doesn’t know about the identification camp.” 

Ngara shrugged. “She has a lot going on.” 

“Well so do you,” Thalassa shot back.

A poorly weighted pass from the other team drew them back into the action and ended their conversation. 

***

Xena walked over to the benches at the Red Stars practice facility with the rest of the front-line players. They had just finished their sprint workout and water bottles had been set out for all of them. Xena reached down to grab her phone that she had tossed haphazardly atop her bag under the bench. Still nothing. Well, there was the reminder Aphrodite had sent about their early dinner plans, a few pictures from Ming Tien, which he had only recently learned to send via Whatsapp, and some Twitter notifications. 

But there was nothing from Gabrielle. She had sent her a good morning text. Another wishing her luck at practice, since she knew she was doing a 6v6. She had even sent her a link to a UK women’s football reporter’s story speculating about who would be called into the upcoming identification camp since Ngara was mentioned. But nothing. Xena was supposed to Skype her at 8:45 p.m. her time so they would have some time to talk before Gabrielle called her parents at 7 p.m. her time and 8 p.m. for her parents in Texas. 

She thought about texting her again but then decided against it. They were called back out to the field and Xena attempted to put it out of her mind as much as she could. 

A few hours later, Xena was entering the brewpub on the outskirts of Boystown after having walked from the El stop. Dite and Ephiny were already at the table they had reserved for five. The hostess seemed to recognize her and assumed she would be meeting them. 

“Have you seen that beer list?” Ephiny pointed behind her toward the bar and its chalkboard of beers as Xena approached their high-top table and sat on her stool. 

“Ah, no,” Xena uttered as Aphrodite slid a beer menu across the table toward her. “Thanks,” she replied. She looked it over for a moment. “Damn, this is good,” she stated as she peered up at them. 

Ephiny wasn’t looking at her and scoffed at whatever she was actually looking at. Amarice has clearly walked into the crowded brewery and then decided to keep holding Yachi’s hand. She had been a mainstay of Chicago’s midfield and had gotten consistent call ups to the Japanese National Team for years. Though Xena, Ephiny, or Aphrodite had always assumed, it had never been officially confirmed that they were together. 

They sat down and Amarice made a show of putting her arm around Yachi.

“What the hell is going on with you two?” Ephiny questioned of them. 

They looked from their club team captain to each other. Amarice quickly said something to Yachi in Japanese before turning to her national team teammates. She pointed from Yachi to Xena. “Distractions are fucking needed.” 

“From what we’ve heard anyway,” Yachi added with a shrug.

Xena glared at them. 

“Fine,” Amarice admitted. “Gabrielle told me everything. We are doing this more for her than for you, so don’t act all annoyed.” 

“Huh,” Aphrodite called out in realization. “This always happens with you, Xena. Queer women trying to use queer news to distract from your queer drama.” 

Ephiny scoffed. 

“What? Did Eve and Varia offer to come out before the divorce game?” Amarice joked. 

Xena groaned and Aphrodite raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

“Is China part of your farewell tour?” Yachi questioned with a smile. “That should be a fun game.” 

Everyone laughed, expect Xena, who lightheartedly glared at her. 

“Nah, but Japan is. So, watch yourself kid,” she shot at her.

***

Gabrielle had attempted to avoid as many people as she could throughout the day. She woke up before any of her roommates and went on basically a four-mile sprint around their neighborhood, showered, and headed to practice before any of them were coherent enough to acknowledge her. At practice, she played hard. Maybe a bit too hard, but she needed the distraction. She showered quicker than normal to evade either Ngara or Thalassa waiting for her. She slung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk home. 

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She felt like she didn’t even need to look at it. She could almost feel that it was from Xena. She had been kindly and politely texting her all day, like it was any other day. Like she was there for her. Like she said she would be. Like she agreed to be in about an hour, but it all made Gabrielle feel terrible. She needed her. She needed her so much she was embarrassed and avoided expressing it to her fully. Gabrielle felt petty and childish. Xena had been married to Lao Ma. She had divorced Lao Ma and know she was going to be on a Skype call while Gabrielle came out to her parents. 

Gabrielle turned the corner onto her street and her phone vibrated again. She finally decided to pull it out of her pocket since it buzzed twice in quick session. 

The first message from Varia was a screenshot of the photo of her kissing Xena from a tumblr post. The second message was text. 

**_Varia: Duuuude, I am going to stan you so hard when this becomes official. Fuck yeah, we’ve officially basically sister-in-laws._ **

Gabrielle laughed down at the message. Varia’s excitement has giving her a strange sense of confidence. She went to her messages from Xena. She had only read down to the one wishing her good luck at practice when she reached her front door. 

Everyone scattered around the worn-out couches around the TV peered at her as she entered. 

“Hmnh, look who has finally graced us with her presence,” Orion called as he twisted away from the episode of Schitt’s Creek on the television. 

“La-la-lay off, asshole,” Twickenham shot at him. 

“Exactly!” the blonde beside Stanlous, who had his arm around her, called out. “You have not ideal the time commitments of a nearly professional footballer.”

“Ngara?” Gabrielle questioned. “What are you even doing here?” 

“Oh, they’ve gotten rather close since you took them jet-setting around Seattle,” Euripides said shooting Gabrielle a wide smirk. “If you have any other cute British friends just laying around?” 

Gabrielle laughed. “None you’d be interested in.” 

“Well, damn,” he replied with a heavy sigh. He seemed to notice Gabrielle awkward stance among the populated living room. “Scurry away to converse with the gods of your desire…and those of your parentage.” 

Gabrielle shook her head. “You fucking suck.” 

“I put a bottle of white in an ice bucket on your desk, with a chilled glass,” Euripides added. 

She pointed at him as she reached her bedroom door. “I take that back. I love you.” 

“Love ya too, Gabrielle,” he said with a fake salute. “Good luck.” 

Gabrielle shut her bedroom door and sighed. She dropped her bag on the ground and laughed as she pulled the six-dollar bottle of grocery store wine out of the fancy ice bucket and poured into one of their few fancy wine glasses. She sat down and reached for the notebook she had been jotting down ideas of what she wanted to say and trying to map out how this conversation would go. 

***

Xena sat at the head of her kitchen table with her laptop opened in front of her. She had left the rest of her teammates and Aphrodite back at the brewpub. They all had a vague idea of what she was doing so nobody protested when she left so early. She took a sip from her pint glass and leaned back into the chair. She still had a few minutes before she needed to call Gabrielle. 

She glanced over at the mantel of her decorative fireplace. 

“About time,” she grumbled to herself as she got to her feet. She stood before the photos of her old life, her life with Lao Ma before taking two of the three down. She left the one of her and Lao Ma with Ming Tien at one of his soccer games. The photo wasn’t about her and Lao Ma, it was about him. Xena was still so incredibly thankful that Lao Ma had allowed that relationship to continue. She took the other two photos to her hall closest, opened the storage bin at the bottom of it and placed them inside. 

She sat back down in front of her laptop, waiting for Gabrielle to Skype call her. 

***

Half a glass of wine in, Gabrielle decided it was time to Skype Xena. 

“Hey,” Xena said with her always present casual confidence that was most of the reason why Gabrielle wanted her there so much. 

“Hey,” Gabrielle replied softly. 

“Ya ready?” Xena asked compassionately. 

Gabrielle took a sip of her wine and shrugged. “I mean, I have to be right?”

“No,” Xena replied. “Ya don’t have to do anything, Gabrielle. If you wanna leave it to them finding out, or hell maybe they even won’t, from some tabloid or niche soccer news, ya could do that.” 

Gabrielle almost started to cry. “I know,” was all she was able to say though she wanted to tell Xena that she couldn’t fully understand how she was so good at calming her down and making her feel better thought it was just a Skype call. 

“Hey,” Xena said softly as she leaned forward. “And however this goes, I’m here for you. As is the rest of the national team. And with the way Amarice has been goin’ probably all of the Red Stars too.” 

Gabrielle laughed. 

They had a few minutes of casual conversation before the hour hit and Gabrielle was forced to call her parents. She did so on her phone while keeping Xena on Skype. She did not put the phone on speaker, so Xena sat anxiously in her apartment hearing only Gabrielle’s side of the conversation. 

“Um, yeah,” Gabrielle told her parents with her neck and face turning a soft shade of red. “I have something kind of important to tell you.” 

She glanced at Xena, so she nodded with an encouraging smile. 

“I…uh…I’m dating someone…on my team.” 

Gabrielle was tensely slight for a moment. “Yeah,” she eventually said. “Yeah, another player.” 

There was another tense silent. 

“No,” Gabrielle replied into her phone. She looked at Xena and held her gaze for a moment. “From the national team.” 

The corners of Xena’s mouth upturned slightly and she gave a small shrug.

“Uh…it’s…” Gabrielle reacted and peered at Xena with a sense of urgency. She nodded, willing to approve of whatever Gabrielle had or needed to say. “It’s Xena.” 

Xena was peering at her so confidently that Gabrielle almost felt like she didn’t have any reason to be nervous. She rode that wave for a moment and decided she would stop being so nervous. 

“I’m dating Xena,” she stated for her parents. 

Xena raised her eyebrows at her impressed but then almost sank through her floor from the weight of the guilt over the expression that crossed Gabrielle’s face. A hand shot up to cover her mouth to suppress the cry that escaped her lips. As it failed, she held the phone away from her face. 

“Oh baby,” Xena called softly, knowing Gabrielle might not be able to hear her. She leaned forward, wishing that she could reach out and comfort her. 

Gabrielle pressed her phone against her ear again but kept her hand over her face. 

“Yeah,” Gabrielle replied tearily. “Yeah, okay.” 

Xena was starting to hate herself for not insisting on going to Stanford or flying Gabrielle to Chicago for this. 

Gabrielle seemed to be silently thinking something over for a long while. “I…I mean I had been thinking about it. And I was going to, but…well, someone got a photo of us together last weekend at the Regin-Red Stars game…” 

Xena could see that Gabrielle could not bring herself to say it, she looked too nervous about the reaction. Xena almost began to cry as well, she felt at that much of a loss of her ability to comfort through a computer screen halfway across the country. 

“I…I wanted you to hear it first from me,” Gabrielle eventually said. 

She fell silent again. 

“Yeah, okay,” Gabrielle responded covering her increasingly tearfully eyes with her hand. “Yeah, yeah, bye.” 

She dropped her phone to her desk as she brought both her hands to her face and began to cry. 

“Ah shit, Gabrielle,” Xena said softly. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to…I didn’t mean to…I’m so sorry I put you in this situation.” 

Gabrielle removed one hand to turn up the volume on her computer. “It’s…” she paused to take a deep breath. “It’s not your fault, Xena.”

“Ya…ya wanna tell me what they said?’ Xena asked. 

“They, um,” she darkly scoffed. “They wished that I had never told them anything. And…and that I had never acted on anything that I felt…for you, because that would have been the right thing to do.” 

She covered her face again and began to sob. 

“Damnit,” Xena uttered, as she sniffed back tears. “O’hare isn’t far. I could be there in a couple of hours.” 

Gabrielle shook her head. “That’s absurd. I have class in the afternoon. I have a game on Saturday. You have to be in Orlando on Sunday.” 

Xena peered at her silently for a moment. Her loving and caring expression made Gabrielle start to cry again. There was a politely soft knock on Gabrielle’s door. She turned to peer at her door with tears streaming down her face but didn’t say anything. 

“Tell them to come in,” Xena reassured Gabrielle. “Ya clearly need somebody there, Gabrielle.”

“Yeah,” Gabrielle called tearily. 

“Oh, the weight of that sadness, my darling,” Euripides stated as he pushed the door opened and entered. 

Ngara trailed behind him and pushed the door closed. Ngara stood back for a moment, unsure if Gabrielle wanted her to approach. “It didn’t go well?” she asked as Euripides, who had no such precautions, crossed the room until he reached her. He knelt beside her chair and encapsulated her into a hug. She cried as she pressed her face into his shoulder and hugged him. 

Once Ngara reached them she saw that Xena was still on their scheduled Skype call. 

“Thank you,” Xena stated softly as she peered at Ngara from the screen.

“I am sure you have already done more than we ever could,” Ngara told her as she leaned down toward the laptop screen.

Xena scoffed. “I might have caused more harm than good. You guys will take care of her?” 

“Of course,” Ngara said seriously with an understanding nod. 

“Good. Thank you,” Xena replied. 

Ngara nodded in return and Xena ended the Skype call. 

Without doing much thinking at all, Xena picked up her phone and texted Ephiny. 

**_Xena: You guys still going?_ **

**_Ephiny: The winery on the river. Dite’s idea._ **

**_X: Be there in 10._ **


	25. The Costa Rica Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle just wants to focus on soccer and the upcoming CONCACAF final after coming out to her parents

Ngara was struggling to keep up with Gabrielle as they ran around her neighborhood the following morning. Ngara had all her workout gear with her since she had already been planning on spending the night. Just not in Gabrielle’s room. 

After the terrible coming out call, Euripides and she didn’t want to leave Gabrielle by herself and she had told Xena they would look after her. So, when Gabrielle wanted to run in the morning Ngara agreed to go with her. She had always assumed Gabrielle trained harder and faster on her own than she did, but she had been underestimating her. 

Despite it feeling like the pain in Ngara’s side was eventually going to tear her entire body in two, this was probably good for her. She should start training harder and maybe she’d have a real chance of joining Gabrielle and Xena in France. Gabrielle must have already heard about her call up because somewhere within the emotional roller coaster of the night before, she congratulated her.

They stopped as they entered the park Gabrielle usually did sprints in. Once she caught her breath, Ngara looked at her phone for the first time in a while. It was a text from a contact she didn’t fully remember getting. 

**Amarice: Yo, she good?**

**Ngara: I think so. She says she just wants to focus on soccer**

**A: Her and Xena both. Well, good luck against UCLA**

**N: Thanks. Good luck against Orlando**

**A: You know we don’t need that**

***

“I just want to focus on soccer.”

Gabrielle felt like she had thought it to herself and said it a hundred times to a hundred different people. By the time she was on her way to the airport to fly to New Jersey for the CONCACAF final against Costa Rica, she probably had. 

Her call with her parents had been on Thursday night. The photo of her and Xena reached mainstream soccer journalists, celebrity tabloids, and most fans of the U.S. Women’s National Team’s radar by the end of Friday. Gabrielle was sure her parents had to have seen it by then, but she heard nothing. She had been expecting that, but she hadn’t heard anything from Lila either. She hadn’t been expecting that, but she was just focusing on soccer. 

Maybe she was just being paranoid, but it seemed like everyone knew and everyone was looking at her. The barista at her go-to coffee shop, the guys that worked the desk at the literature library, students that she passed everyday without thought all seemed to be seeing her in a different light. They gawked or looked impressed or murmured something to the person beside them. 

“I just want to focus on soccer,” Gabrielle had told basically every member of the Stanford team by the time they made their trip to UCLA on Saturday. It was a simple, mostly uneventful game. She had some good blocks, a good pass accuracy percentage, and Stanford won 1-0. 

Gabrielle had texted it to Xena after her endless stream of supportive and caring texts had turned to serious questioning for only a moment. She kept feeling compelled to open her messages and stare down at her stupid response as she nursed a glass of wine on one of her couches in her crowded living room. She, her roommates, and teammates had inadvertently started a Red Stars supporters club at Stanford that met at her house to watch every game. Chicago was dominating against Orlando as anyone with knowledge had predicted.

“Th-th-they have Varia and Eve,” Twickenham pointed out. “H-h-how are they bad?” 

“And Satrina, she’s been the national team’s backup for years,” someone Gabrielle didn’t know chimed in. 

Thalassa scoffed from her position beside Gabrielle. “Two excellent forwards and a keeper can’t do anything if the backline and midfield are terrible.” 

“They might come in last place again this year,” Stanlous offered up with a grin. “Could change up their backline?” 

Ngara hit him on the shoulder. “Oh, leave her alone. Anyway, I’ve heard rumors of an expansion team this year.” 

“Oh, what in Kentucky?” scoffed at woman, who had been at all the watch parties for the last few weeks. “Who associates Kentucky with soccer?” 

“Xena!” numerous people called at once. 

“And E-E-Eve!” 

Gabrielle declined Ngara’s offer of a ride to the airport on Thursday, a week after her call with her parents, and opted for a silent Uber ride instead. She kept her mind on soccer and only soccer as much as she could as she boarded her flight to Newark. She got at least two and half looks as she made her way to her seat in the middle of the plane. She was not even sure when she had mentioned she preferred window seats to Aphrodite, probably off-handedly at a bar somewhere. She took her seat by the window and curled up against the wall, hoping to sleep as much as she could. 

She couldn’t sleep. 

She had barely been able to since the call with her parents, so she was not surprised. It was barely 5 a.m. when her flight landed in New Jersey. The team provided a car to take her from the airport to the hotel, which was much closer to Red Bull Arena in Harrison, New Jersey. 

As Gabrielle navigated everything alone, she felt a small and guilty ping of sadness. But it was selfish and stupid. It was basically the middle of night Chicago time. It was unfair for her to expect Xena to be waiting at the airport or the lobby of the hotel, but she was a bit disappointed that she wasn’t. Gabrielle check in at the desk and got her room key.

She took the elevator up to the third floor in the silent hotel with her school backpack on her back and her team-issued backpack in her hand. She fumbled with the hotel keycard for a moment before the door clicked and she pushed it opened. 

Gabrielle was surprised that the light was on when she entered. Xena was sitting on the further of the two beds, reading a book that she instantly put down when she saw Gabrielle enter. She got to her feet and stood beside the bed for a moment. She was seemingly waiting for Gabrielle to close the door and when she did, Xena took a few steps toward her. 

“Hey,” she called out softly and a bit shyly as she stopped basically in front of the television, that was mutely displaying the Food Network. Her hair was flowing haphazardly around her shoulder, which were exposed under her USWNT black tank top that blended perfectly into her form-fitting black sweatpants. A few months ago, Gabrielle knew she would have been too distracted by how attractive she was to focus on anything else, but now the look of her face was Gabrielle’s main focus. It was so compassionate, so caring, so loving. 

Gabrielle realized she had been lying to everyone and to herself for the last week. She did not want to just focus on soccer. She wanted to react and talk about and respond to everything her parents did and did not say to her after that call. But she didn’t want to do it with anyone expect Xena. She didn’t feel comfortable enough or cared for enough or herself enough. She knew that was probably too much, too codependent. But in the moment, she did not fucking care. 

She dropped her bags and hurried toward Xena. She buried her face into her shoulder and began to cry. Xena wrapped her arms tightly around her.

“Aye, I got ya,” Xena whispered to her softly. 

Gabrielle began to sob against her. She was not even sure how it happened but Xena managed to get her to the bed and lay her down beside her. She kept her arms tightly around her and Gabrielle placed her arms around her as well and pressed herself against her tightly. She felt like there was some sort of intense heat pulling her closer and closer to Xena. She couldn’t stop it, couldn’t control it. But she also didn’t want to. She felt a strong need to tip her face up toward Xena’s and found her already looking down at her. Xena leaned down and kissed her with such a soft, sensuality that Gabrielle unintentionally bucked up against her in delight. Gabrielle could feel Xena’s lips form into a grin while they were still pressed against hers. 

It almost made Gabrielle feel foolish about how lost and sad she had felt for the last week. Did it even matter if Xena was waiting up to show her this much affection?

***

_“Welcome to Red Bull Arena in Harrison, New Jersey for the CONCACAF Final against the always-favored United States and powerhouse, newcomer Costa Rica. I’m Ialous, alongside broadcast partner and two-time World Cup winner Melosa. How are you feeling about today’s match-up?”_

_“I am most interested to see how Athena plays this,” Melosa answered. “As we know, the United States has dominated the tournament so far. It is not that Costa Rica is not a threat, but they would have to pull off a miracle to end with a higher ranking than Canada.”_

_“Yes,” Ialous replied with a strong nod. “The result of this game does not matter for the United States, regardless they will qualify for the World Cup in France. The top three CONCACAF teams will qualify. If Costa Rica wins by three or more they will finished in second place, if not Canada will beat them out on goal differential and take the second spot.”_

_“It offers Athena some flexibility,” Melosa pointed out. “Maybe she will shake up the roster since this could be the team’s last match before they depart for France in a few months.”_

_“Yes, no word on a farewell tour as of yet,” Ialous said. “We will be back with line-ups and kickoff after these messages.”_

“Hey,” Xena called at Gabrielle softly to get her attention as she was walking with the other starters to the tunnel. Xena was in her full warmups and a jacket since she was starting on the bench and probably entering the game at the 65th minute. “You okay? You got this?” 

Gabrielle sighed nervously but nodded at her. She was starting out of position in the midfield. Athena wanted to test something new as a possibility for when Terries returned. Gabrielle had been slid up into Yakut’s usual attacking midfielder spot. Yakut slid over in the expanded four-player midfield as Tarah, who had played centerback in high school, was put in Paulina’s spot and Paulina was moved over to Gabrielle’s normal position at right back.

“Aye,” Xena said as she confidently placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’re gonna do great,” she leaned in to kiss her and despite her initial nerves, Gabrielle was glad for it. 

Xena walked away to follow the other bench players and the couching staff out onto the sideline. Aphrodite sat beside her, wearing a large blue team-issued coat over a crisp, white pantsuit.

“This is not all too much for her?” Aphrodite asked. “You know, with everything that is going on?” she raised her eyebrows at Xena. 

Xena rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Nah, she’s fine. She can handle this.” 

Aphrodite detected a hint of uncertainty but didn’t mention it. “I hope you’re right, Xena. I would hate for her to loss her spot on the team when Terries returns.” 

Xena scoffed. “You know it’d take a disaster for that to happen now.”

_“Interesting shake up, wouldn’t you say, Melosa?” Ialous asked._

_“On the surface, yes,” she replied. “But when you think about it, what it mostly tells us is that Athena is expecting Terries, the usual starting right back for the last few years, to be game-fit by the World Cup. But clearly she values Gabrielle too much to leave her off the roster.”_

_“Yes, let’s see how the young standout does in her new position,” Ialous chimed in._

Before kickoff, Gabrielle had been incredibly nervous even with Xena’s encouragement. Gabrielle knew almost nothing about the Costa Rican National Team, expect that they had a strong midfield centered around two players that played in the NWSL. And now Gabrielle had been unexpectedly thrown in with them. 

Like usual when Xena started on the bench, Athena had switched the formation to a 4-4-2. Gabrielle found herself charging inward much more than normal and receiving passes from Eve and Varia that she usually provided. Gabrielle’s nerves began to dissipate when she managed to flick a cross from Eve toward the goal with her head. The Costa Rican keeper was barely able to chip it over the crossbar, creating the U.S.’s first corner. Varia sent in a perfectly weighted pass. Gabrielle knew it was too high for her and ducked so Ephiny could have an open line of sight. She hit it perfectly off her forehead and it floated passed the keeper.

“Yes!” Varia screamed in excitement as she ran and jumped at Ephiny. She held her up for a moment as the rest of the team swarmed them. 

_“And that is an early lead for the American in the 13th minute here at the CONCACAF Final,” Ialous called._

_“That is the first goal for Ephiny but the fifth assist for Varia, who is currently leading the tournament,” Melosa added._

Gabrielle, Paulina, and Tarah all seemed to fall perfectly into place in their unusual positions. After a clumsy first touch in the 21st minute, Tarah managed a clean second touch and booted a pass up the field to Gabrielle, who quickly got around her defender and chipped it up to Eve. The placement was so flawless, she got a foot on the volley and it rocketed into the back of the net. Xena’s cousin pointed at Gabrielle excitedly before she clapped and ran back to her starting position. 

They scored once more before the half ended with a series of excellent passes from Cyane to Chilipa to Gabrielle to Varia and ending on a backheel that Eve tapped in. The crowd erupted and the halftime whistle blow a few seconds later. 

When Gabrielle entered the locker room at halftime, Xena was already leaning back against the lockers they had chosen beside each other with her arms crossed over her chest and a grin on her face. 

“Told ya, ya had nothing to worry about,” Xena told her with a smile. 

Gabrielle approached her and leaned down to kiss her. 

“Ewww,” Amarice called from her locker across the room.

Numerous other players laughed. 

“Oh fuck off, Amarice,” Gabrielle shot as she stood, turned, and sat beside Xena. 

That drew even more laughter. 

“Alright,” Athena loudly called as she entered the center of the locker room. “The fun is over. Let’s have a real talk about this game.” 

She was silent for a moment and moved her arms from being crossed against her chest to putting her hands in the pockets of her black pant suit. “I am impressed. Incredibly impressed by all of your performances today. I know I asked possibly questionable feats from many of you. You all rose to the occasion and I could not be happier about that. However, I would like to throw in another challenge.” 

Everyone was silent for a moment. 

“Xena,” Athena called. “You will be subbing into your usual position on the frontline. Yakut, you will be coming off, so we can return to a three-person midfield.” 

Athena continued her explanation for the tactically changes, but Gabrielle stopped listening. She assumed Xena had too since she had moved her hand over to Gabrielle’s thigh and squeezed it. She looked up at Xena, who was giving her a pleased and impressed expression. Gabrielle felt codependent and needy again, but she also needed Xena’s reassurance to make it feel true. Athena had kept her in the game playing in an untested position, over keeping in Yakut in her normal position. It felt like a huge moment and she was overly pleased that Xena was there to share it with her. 

The second half went as spectacularly as the first. Xena scored in the 60th minute, Paulina scored off a set piece in the 75th, and Varia scored in the 91st. The game ended 6-0 in favor of the United States. They had won the CONCACAF tournament and qualified for the World Cup.

Gabrielle had seen it so often on television, on social media, and on soccer blogs, but being a part of the trophy lifting and post-game champagne spraying celebration was more exhilarating than she could have ever imagined. 

Amid the champagne spraying, Amarice reached Gabrielle and clenched the sides of her face, pushing her ski-goggles even tighter against her temple. “This is only CONCACAF, bitch! Get ready!” She called at her excitedly as she lightly slapped her face. 

“Aye, aye, aye,” Xena called as she reached them and playfully shoved Amarice away from Gabrielle. “Leave her alone,” Xena laughed as she took a long swing of the bottle of champagne in her hand.

“Yeah,” Gabrielle added as she readjusted her goggles. “I’m with Xena,” she called and the blushed a bit, suddenly feeling how this much champagne had mixed with 90-plus minutes of game play.

Amarice chuckled. “Oh shit, captain,” she directed at Xena. “You need to take her home.”

Xena laughed as she downed the last few drops of her champagne bottle. “Yachi’d be sayin’ the same, so get home safe, okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Amarice replied. “Go get fucked.” 

“Ignore her,” Xena called in annoyance as she led Gabrielle away. 

“But don’t ignore my advice,” Amarice called after them. 

Gabrielle began to laugh as Xena pulled her out of the locker room and into the hallway.


	26. Post-Game Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena takes Gabrielle back to their hotel room and they celebrate before being interrupted by an important phone call.

Xena smirked in the elevator of their hotel. She could almost feel Gabrielle’s excitement radiating off her. Xena fully understood, for she remembered her first tournament win with the national team. Of course, she had been too young to drink and certainly too young for the feelings she was certain were at the front of Gabrielle’s mind. The doors dinged and opened when they reached the third floor.   
Xena pulled Gabrielle out of the elevator and down the hall to their shared hotel room. Xena was incredibly thankful that Aphrodite had decided it was time for them to take that step.

Xena kicked the door shut and quickly locked it. Gabrielle nearly lunged at her in the darkened hotel room. 

“Aye,” Xena called as the younger woman pushed her against the door. Despite her best efforts, a pleased groan escaped her lips. “Gabrielle,” Xena uttered. “Gabrielle,” she said again with more control. “You played 90 minutes, you’re covered in sweat and champagne, and I think a bit drunk,” she told her with a smile. “Will ya stop and think for a second?” 

Gabrielle bit down on Xena’s earlobe causing her to cry out. “’But listen to me first’,” Gabrielle began. “’And swear an oath to use all your eloquence and strength to look after me and protect me.’”

Xena’s cry turned into a pleased snort. When they had first had a conversation about safe words, Xena made a joke about Gabrielle having a safe literary quote. She had played along and picked one. “Well, okay then,” Xena stated as she leaned down and placed her lips against Gabrielle’s. She tugged slightly at Gabrielle’s back and the blonde had to stop herself from calling out as she knew exactly what that meant. Gabrielle jumped and Xena lifted her until she was high enough to place her legs securely around Xena’s waist. Xena carried them into the bathroom. 

“Bathroom?” Gabrielle managed to question quickly amid everything that was happening. Xena set her on the bathroom counter and leaned back to turn the shower on. 

“We are both covered in sweat and champagne,” Xena deadpanned. “Plus,” she added with an amused smirk. “We haven’t tried this yet,” she said as she nodded toward the shower.

They began slowly and hungrily underdressing each other as the water heated up behind them. By the time steam was filing the bathroom, all their clothes were discarded and Xena was pressed against Gabrielle as close as she could manage. 

From her position on the sink, Gabrielle pushed Xena back. She was a bit elated that she had allowed her too. Xena stood before her with her chest heaving as she beathed heavily. Gabrielle hopped down from the counter and guided Xena into the wide shower stall. She pressed her against the wall, taking full advantage of her. 

As Gabrielle began working at her more and more, she knew it was going to eventually become too much for Xena and she would either have to support her or they would both be colliding to the bottom of the stall. When it did happen, Xena pressed down against Gabrielle’s smaller frame so much that she was forced to drop to her knees and support the writhing superstar against her shoulder. She heaved against Gabrielle for a while and Gabrielle became consumed with a feeling she could not fully comprehend. It had to be love. The intense love she had heard about and read about but never felt herself before. Even before the game she had been thinking that she never wanted to live a life when she could not turn to Xena for comfort. But the night had turned into so much more than that. She wanted to preserve it forever but was also a bit worried that she—or at least her mind and heart – were moving too fast. 

Once Xena had recovered they had a rather normal shower and wrapped themselves in towels and the fancy, hotel provided bathrobes. Gabrielle was feeling too elated, warm, and tired to fight Xena when she lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the further of the two beds. Gabrielle settled between her legs, leaning back against her. Xena slid her arms around her and held her softly as they leaned back and continued to watch the Food Network. 

Gabrielle had nearly been lured into sleep by Xena rubbing her shoulder when her phone shook loudly because of a FaceTime call. Gabrielle picked it up from off the bed beside her and peered at it uncertainly. 

“It’s Lila,” she explained softly to Xena. 

Xena straightened behind her and nodded. “Do you want me to leave?” 

Gabrielle reached back and grasped Xena’s shoulder. “No!” Gabrielle blurted. She shook her head as she removed herself from between her legs. “Please stay, just…it’s just….” Gabrielle failed to fully articulate her feelings. 

Xena nodded as she understandingly pressed her lips together. “Answer it,” she told her. 

Gabrielle sighed heavily and did. “Hey,” she told Lila with her back pressed against the headboard of the hotel bed she was sharing with Xena, who was now fully out of sight. 

“Hi, Gabrielle,” Lila replied sounding far more awkward than Gabrielle would have expected for a normal FaceTime call. She was sitting on the couch she had taken from their parents’ basement to her new apartment in downtown Houston.

“Uh…there a reason why you called?” Gabrielle questioned. 

“Uh, uh, yeah, Gabby there is,” Lila replied. “It could take a while to reach Mom and Dad and I get why you wouldn’t want them to find out like that, so you told them…but…but…” 

Lila trailed off completely and they were both silent for a moment. Lila peered off-frame like she was looking at someone, Gabrielle uncertainly turned her gaze to Xena, who provided a supportive shrug. Gabrielle figured she could not fault Lila for Joxer probably being there as well. He had been assigned to the youth teams for the last few months so it was plausible that he could be in Houston with her.   
And they had been together much longer than she and Xena had. 

“It is just…I mean I didn’t’ want to…I mean from tumblr!” Lila exclaimed and then took a deep breath and shook her head. She peered at Gabrielle seriously. “Gabby, why didn’t you tell me?” 

Gabrielle could almost feel Xena’s shocked reaction. She tried to ignore her as she kept her attention on Lila. “I don’t know,” Gabrielle told her shaking her head. “It just…it felt like telling you would just lead to them finding out and, well I always figured it was going to go like this.” 

Lila sighed. “Okay.” 

Xena reached a hand toward Gabrielle and she outstretched her arm to take it. 

“They are going to come around,” Lila told her. 

Gabrielle made a face at her that almost made Xena laugh. 

“I live here,” Lila pointed out. “I will pressure them until they do.” 

“Me too,” Joxer’s voice called from off-screen. Lila sighed as he dropped onto the couch beside her. “I am doing my best to become a part of this family.” 

Gabrielle bashfully looked over to Xena. 

“Well, fuck it then,” she said loudly before she sat beside Gabrielle and entered into the feed. 

“Oh my god,” Lila exclaimed at seeing her. 

“Oh my god, be cool,” Gabrielle instantly shot back. 

“Me?” Lila exclaimed. “Do you still have your poster?” 

Xena scoffed. Gabrielle peered at her embarrassed. “Uh,” Xena began. “It’s on the wall opposite from your desk so it’s been in the background of a few Skype calls.” 

Gabrielle groaned and covered her face.

“Hers was regulated to the hallway,” Joxer stated pointing at Lila. “Sorry, Xena.” 

“No worries,” Xena told him with a nod. “How are the kid teams doin’?” Xena asked. 

“As good as always,” he replied. “Should the four of us tag-team this? Weekend of May 27th?”

“Why does that sound familiar?” Lila questioned.

“Last NWSL games before the break for the World Cup,” Joxer explains

“The Red Stars play the Dash in Houston,” Lila realized.

“Wanna go home that weekend?” Xena turned to question Gabrielle.

Gabrielle shrunk into herself seriously. “I don’t know if they will let me.”

“You are going to stay with us,” Lila called seriously.

“Yeah,” Xena replied. “We’ll plan a dinner or somethin’. Between the four of us we can win ‘em over.”

“You know they already like Xena, Gabrielle,” Lila pointed out.

“As a player, not a daughter-in-law,” Gabrielle quickly responded.

Lila and Joxer turned to each other with matching shocked expressions.

“No!” Gabrielle called. “Not like that!” She turned to Xena, who was smirking and rising an eyebrow at her. “I mean they are going to be comparing us to the two of you. And you know that is where they think you are headed.”

They all ran out of quick comebacks for a moment and fell silent.

“You actually cool with the dinner plan?” Xena asked Gabrielle.

“Yes,” she replied.

“Guess, we’ll see you guys in May then,” Xena stated.

Joxer nodded approvingly.

“Congrats on the win,” Lila said. “Have a good night,” she added with a smirk at Gabrielle.

“Good night, Lila,” Gabrielle said sternly before ending the call.

They sat beside each other on the bed in silence for a moment. Gabrielle took a long nervous breath and Xena reach out to take her hand. She squeezed it softly until Gabrielle looked up at her.

“Your sister didn’t know,” Xena said.

It wasn’t a question, Gabrielle noticed. Xena was just letting her know she had picked up on that. She wasn’t demanding anything of her or even asking her to explain.

“Nobody knows back home,” Gabrielle explained. “It’s a small rural community, you know what that is like Xena.”

Xena scoffed and looked up at her shyly. “Yeah, I do.”

“The only person I ever told was Perdicus,” Gabrielle stated uncomfortably. “I owed him some sort of explanation for why I was breaking it off after so long.”

Xena noticed Gabrielle’s nervous expression and placed a hand comfortingly on her back.

“I’ve always been out at college. All my teammates and roommates know,” Gabrielle offered up in her defense.

“I’d say it’s about time I met some more of them,” Xena stated as she leaned back against the headboard, baiting Gabrielle back to their original position.

“You want to come to Stanford again?” Gabrielle questioned, a bit nervous and confused as she leaned into her again.

“Nah,” Xena said as she wrapped her arms around her. “I want you to take me home.”

Gabrielle smiled for a moment at the sentiment, but a pang of sadness filled her chest. She turned slightly in Xena’s arms.

“That would still be my parents and the farm,” Gabrielle told her softly.

Xena kisses her temple and sigh. “Okay. But for now, let me go see your life at Stanford. For real this time.”

Gabrielle smiled at the idea of that. “Okay. Good night, Xena.”

“Good night, Gabrielle.”


	27. College Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena splits off from her Red Stars teammates to visit Gabrielle, who is forced to confront the idea of her superstar girlfriend entering her college student life at Stanford.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Amarice called slowly to stop the lively conversation among her Red Stars teammates that was happening around a cluster of tables in secluded restaurant in the Salt Lake City International Airport. “You aren’t coming back to Chicago with us?” 

Xena sighed heavily as she took another sip of the rather fantastic beer from a local brewery that Paulina had suggested. Xena, Amarice, and the rest of the Red Stars had played Paulina and the Utah Royals earlier in the day. It was a rescheduled game that had been rained out. It was oddly at 1 p.m. on a Wednesday. So, the team was flying back the same day, but their flight wasn’t until 7 p.m.

“No,” Xena stated, offering up no further information. 

Ephiny leaned back in her chair and began to laugh. “God damnit, Xena,” she said as she crossed her arms against her chest. 

“California,” Yachi blurted as she pointed at Xena. “You are going to California. Stanford,” she added as she looked to Amarice for reassurance. 

Amarice threw up her hands. “She didn’t tell me anything about this.” 

“She ain’t got to tell ya everything, Amarice,” Xena shot back.

Amarice groaned. “You are going to Stanford?” 

Xena raised an eyebrow at her. 

“People are gonna see you, “Amarice pointed out. “See the both of you. Like together!” 

“Amarice,” Xena grumbled since there were more people around then when they normally had these conversations. 

“A college, Xena?” Ephiny questioned, making it a part of her co-captain duties to stop a fight from breaking out in the airport restaurant. “You’re going to a college to visit your girlfriend, who is in college?” 

Xena shook her head. “Oh, fuck off.” Though Xena was certain not everyone at the table got the joke, she appreciated Ephiny’s support. Terries had been a senior in college when she and Ephiny had started dating. Though Ephiny was only two years out of college at the time, Aphrodite had made that joke when she was their veteran teammate. 

***

“What!?” Thalassa blurted as she and Gabrielle walked away from the locker room and back toward their respective houses. “She is coming here? Like for Ngara’s game?” 

Gabrielle shrugged. “No. It just worked out like that. The Red Stars played the Royals in Utah yesterday, so it just made sense for her to come for the rest of this week.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Thalassa replied shaking her head. 

“We haven’t seen each other since the CONCACAF final,” Gabrielle pointed out as they turned the corner onto one of the major off-campus housing streets. “That was almost three weeks ago.” 

“Is she staying with you?” Thalassa questioned. 

“No!” Gabrielle calling loudly for it seemed like an absurd suggestion. “I have four roommates in a shitty college house. And my bed is a twin since my room is so small.” 

Thalassa peered at her with her mouth agape. “Whoa, okay.” 

Gabrielle scoffed at her. “What? Why are you being a prude about this?” 

“Do you talk about this with Ngara?” Thalassa questioned. 

“Yeah, she’s a theology major, she isn’t a nun,” Gabrielle pointed out. 

“I am like 98 percent sure she still has feelings for you,” Thalassa stated. 

Gabrielle sneered and shook her head. “No, she doesn’t. Not anymore.” 

Thalassa sighed at her. “What makes you so certain?”

“She is fucking Stanlous.” 

“What!?” 

“Oh my god, you didn’t know that?” Gabrielle questioned. “Oh my god, do people not know that?”

They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to peer at each other in shock. 

“And like, it’s not just fucking,” Gabrielle clarified. “They are dating. He bought a Lioness jersey!”

“Why have I been out of the loop?” Thalassa questioned. 

“You have been at the Red Stars parties,” Gabrielle pointed out. “She’s has been really flirty with him.” 

Thalassa glared down at Gabrielle. “She is really flirty with everyone.” 

Gabrielle began to laugh. After a few seconds, so did Thalassa and the tension between them disappeared. They started walking again. Thalassa lived only two blocks down the street from Gabrielle and her roommates. 

“We’re hosting a watch party at our place for the England-Russia game,” Gabrielle told her. “We invited the Red Stars club and I’m sure most of the team will show up too. Stanlous has also reached out to basically any English soccer fan on campus.” 

Thalassa grinned and nodded at her. “And Xena is just going to be there?” 

Gabrielle sighed. “Yes. I’ve told her about it. She’s cool.” 

“Whatever you say, Gabrielle,” Thalassa said with a laugh.

***

“Thanks,” Xena told her Uber driver as she closed the door and walked onto the sidewalk of the AirBnB she had booked for two days in Stanford. It was a bit cheaper and less nice than she’d usually go for, but she wanted to be as close to Gabrielle’s place as she could. She was barely a 10-minute walk away. 

Though she had arrived at the airport in Salt Lake with her teammates as they did for their 7 p.m. flight, hers was not until 9 p.m. She had arrived in Stanford at about 12:30 a.m. and knew Gabrielle had an early morning class. She had texted her the address just before she had boarded the plane in Salt Lake City. She assumed she would see her in the morning.

Xena awoke to her phone buzzing from a text at 5:45 in the morning. 

_**Gabrielle: Training? :)** _

Xena grumbled at it and rubbed at her face. She tossed her phone on the edge of the bed and got up to find where she had thrown down her bag the night before. Within 10 minutes, there was a knock on the door of Xena’s AirBnB just as she had been expecting. 

“Hey,” Gabrielle called excitedly between slow, heavy breaths as Xena answered the door. 

“What? Did ya sprint here?” Xena asked, fully ready to go and dressed in practice gear. 

Gabrielle shook her head as she smiled at her. “I’ve already ran two miles,” she told her. “Do you want to run or go do skills training? There is a park that isn’t far.” 

Xena shook her head as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She leaned down and kissed her. As she pulled away, she was shaking her head. 

“What?” Gabrielle questioned pleased, but sincerely confused. 

“Ya thought you weren’t gonna be the number one pick,” Xena scoffed at her. “Where’s this park?” 

“About a mile this way,” Gabrielle told her as she began running down the walkway and back onto the sidewalk. 

Xena had to hurry for a moment to catch up with her and meet her pace. “This seems like a lot of running for a right back,” she told her as they slowed to a walk at the entrance of the park.

Gabrielle shrugged. “I might be a holding midfielder now, Xena.” 

Xena laughed. “For Athena,” she pointed out. “That don’t mean nothin’ for Stanford or your future club team.” 

Gabrielle shrugged as she led them to a storage shed. “I don’t know,” she said casually. “I kind of like it. I guess, I’m fine with either.” She realized Xena was hanging back a bit as she pulled a key from her shorts’ tiny pocket and unlocked the shed door. “I know one of the workers at this park, she let’s me store some stuff here.”

Xena was standing a bit back from the shed and looking slightly uneasy. 

“You okay?” Gabrielle asked as she exited the shed holding two balls and a stack of cones. 

Xena stammered for a moment as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Can I just leave it at ‘I got a thing about sheds’?” 

Gabrielle pressed her lips together to stop herself from fully reaction for she was rather certain she knew exactly what that was about. She nodded casually. “Sure,” stated as she tossed one of the balls to Xena. 

They spent the next few hours running dribbling, passing, and shooting drills in the park. Every so often they would take advantage of the fact that they could get fully aroused about being pitted against each other because there was nobody around to judge them or see them. 

After training they ran back to Xena’s. Gabrielle went home to shower and change. After her class, she instantly came back so she could take Xena to brunch and show her around a bit. They got coffee from Gabrielle’s favorite place, which confirmed for Gabrielle that the barista definitely had been viewing her differently since the first photos of them from Memorial Stadium had surfaced. Gabrielle then walked Xena around campus, despite her having so many teammates that had graduated from the school, she had never actually visited before. 

They went to browse through a used bookstore Gabrielle often frequented. They were peering at the titles in the memoir and biography shelves when Xena snickered loudly as she pulled out a book with an aging dust jacket. 

“Oh my god,” Gabrielle said with a laugh. “I had that as a kid!” 

Everything about the cover screamed 2006, including the font that read “From Pageants to Penalty Kicks: A Memoir By Aphrodite.” A picture of Aphrodite as a kid at a beauty pageant and her during the 1999 World Cup were both on the cover. 

“I have to get this,” Xena declared excitedly. 

“We should film you buying it and put in on your Instagram,” Gabrielle suggested. 

Xena raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Oh, come on!” Gabrielle pleaded. “Everyone would love it.” 

“That’s kinda public, Gabrielle,” Xena pointed out, using the book to motion at the two of them. 

Gabrielle considered for a moment. Xena took a step closer to her and leaned forward slightly, like she was shielding her from something. Or at least that was how Gabrielle felt. Gabrielle smiled as she tapped her hand against Xena’s abdomen and then ran it down her arm. 

“I’m ready for that,” she told her. “I don’t want to hide how I feel about you anymore.” 

Xena’s eyes seemed to get even brighter as she gave her a small smile. “Yeah, I’ve been feelin’ that way too.” 

“Okay,” Gabrielle said with a deep breath. She reached up to kiss Xena. “Give me your phone.” 

Xena obeyed, pulled it out of her back pocket and handed it to her. 

“Wait,” Xena called as she reached for it back. “We should give Dite a heads up.” 

Xena typed quickly and held it out to Gabrielle again. 

_**Xena: We’re cool with going public, so respond how you want** _

_**Aphrodite: What are you two up to?** _

The video started with Xena making an overly serious face she was wandered down the memoir aisle. She pulled out one book and considered it for a moment. Gabrielle zoomed in and saw that Xena was contemplating a biography about herself. Gabrielle could be heard audibly laughing behind the camera for she had not noticed the Xena biography before.

Xena then pulled out the outdated Aphrodite biography and made a mockingly excited face. Gabrielle had paused the video, so it was a hard cut to Xena buying the biography, and then another hard cut to Xena seriously reading the book under a tree in a nearby park. 

Everything felt so lighthearted and fun that Gabrielle wasn’t fully sure what came over her. She turned the camera around to herself. “Reading is important, kids,” she said as she pointed at the camera.   
“Support your local bookstores.” She turned until the sign for the bookstore was just beyond her shoulder. She pointed toward it and nodded. 

Xena was approached her and laughing. “Give me back my phone,” she called with faux seriously. 

“Ah,” Gabrielle uttered goofily before she ended the video.

She tagged the bookstore, herself, Aphrodite, and the national team before handing the phone back to Xena.


	28. Ngara's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena attempts to not disrupt the normal flow of Gabrielle's life at Stanford as she attends the watch party for the England-Russia World Cup qualifier game. Ngara is on the bench but unsure if she will play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Also, I did not intend for it to take this long to get the England National Team. But for anyone wondering were a couple big characters were hiding, here they are. Hope you enjoy!

“Nah, nah,” Stalonus called mid-laugh. “It’s too good, hook it up to the tv,” he instructed Twickenham, who nodded as he pulled the HTMI code into his laptop. The paused image of Xena in the bookstore aisle from earlier in the day filled the large tv screen. 

“Oh my god,” Gabrielle called, hiding her rapidly blushing face in her hands on one of the worn-out couches. Xena chuckled as she slid her arm around her shoulders. The England-Russia game did not start for another 25 minutes but most of the Stanford women’s soccer team and the unofficial Stanford Red Stars supporters group were already in the house. Multiple of them cheered. 

The video they had taken earlier in the day played and then Twickenham played the first suggested video, which was from Aphrodite’s account. She walked up to her bookshelf. She pulled out the book Xena had purchased in her video, considered it for a moment, shook her head, and put it back. She then pulled out one of Xena’s biographies, shook her head, and tossed it over her shoulder. It then hard cut to her at a Chicago bookstore purchasing biographies of Athena and Artemis and a children’s book titled “World Cup Soccer Mom” with an illustration of Cyrene on the center of the cover with drawings of Xena and Eve dribbling and shooting on either side of her. 

It then cut to her outside, holding the three books like a fan in front of her face. “Reading is important. Support your local bookstores,” she panned up to the sign of the bookstore and then pointed at the books with a wide grin. 

The videos had steadily been gaining views throughout the day and they had all received text hinting that others were just waiting to get involved.

**Aphrodite: Goddess bless you, Gabrielle. I am so pleased that you are good at this.**

**Gabrielle: I really just thought it would be funny that Xena was buying your book. It was her idea.**

**A: Oh, darling. I know the social media angle was yours. And that makes everything easier**

**G: What? Because Xena needs it?**

**A: Yes!**

Gabrielle began typing but stopped and restarted twice before Aphrodite caught on to what the young player was thinking. 

**A: Oh, darling because she is bad at social media. But yes it will also be a good distraction from her divorce and will make it even less likely that some certain shirtless kissing photos will make it to the I’m assuming desktop computer of a farming couple in rural Texas.**

Gabrielle shrugged for a moment of how to express her appreciation via text. She then smirked to herself and remembered a semi-popular gif. Gabrielle found it and sent it to her. It was of Aphrodite on the red carpet at the ESPYs a few years ago. She clenched her chest wearing hot pink gloves and a hot pink dress. She said “Oh, thank you so much!” overly dramatically as the words flashed below her. 

Aphrodite had typed ‘Xena angry’ into her gif search bar and sent back the first of the nearly 35 gifs that came up. 

“Whoa! Line-ups! Line-ups!” Stalonus called as he dropped his phone into his lap and frantically grabbed the remote and switched the tv to the broadcast of the England-Russia World Cup qualifier game. 

He tensely stood in his Lionesses jersey. A tension filled the room and Gabrielle stood off her couch, wearing on of Ngara’s Stanford jersey’s. Thalassa, who was wearing the same, stood from a nearby couch and Gabrielle took a step forward so they were close enough to clasp hands. 

The room erupted in cheers, fully ignoring what the commentors were saying about the starting 11 because Ngara’s name was listed among the subs. 

Some kid nursing a tallboy of shit beer behind them scoffed loudly. “Nobody ever subs out center backs.” 

Thalassa and Gabrielle audibly groaned in unison sat back down. Stalonus ignored him, clearly still too excited. 

Xena casually placed her arm around Gabrielle and minimally glanced at the voice from behind the couches. “You never know with this new England manager. Guy’s a fuckin’ asshole. He makes unpredictable decisions sometimes but they ain’t always bad.”

“Aries, right?” Stalonus asked turning toward Xena as if he had only then realized the wealth of knowledge that was sitting beside his roommate.

She nodded. “He’s been there about four months. He only retired from play last year.” 

“Quick turn around,” pointed out a girl dressed rather modestly. Gabrielle recognized her as one of Ngara’s friends from her Theology program but could not remember her name. 

Xena turned to the girl and nodded. “It was. But they’ve had bad coaching luck over the last couple years.” 

Xena felt like she was talking over the conversation and the watch party as all the eyes seemed so intently turned to her. She felt Gabrielle place her hand on her thigh reassuringly. 

“From what I heard their last interim coach was so inexperienced that they were using a player-coach,” Xena explained. 

“Who was that?” Stalonus asked while glancing away from the Russian line-up that flashed on the screen. 

Thalassa groaned as she tried to remember. “Uh, what’s her name? That super arrogant blonde?”

“Callisto,” Gabrielle answered as Xena scoffed. 

“Good description though,” Xena added. 

“Oh no, is she actually a bitch?” one of the players from the Stanford team questioned Xena. “What did we drop our baby nun into?” 

“Oh, she is not a nun anymore. Right, Stalonus?” Euripides called from the kitchen, where he was mixing what he had called punch.

Gabrielle, Twickenham, and Orion tried to stop themselves from laughing. Stalonus blushed and looked a bit shocked. 

“Get yo-yo-your bed fixed,” Twickenham shot at him. 

“Or buy a less creaky one,” Gabrielle added.

“Guys,” he called embarrassed. “Xena is here.” 

Xena throw up her hands and laughed. “I’m just Gabrielle’s girlfriend.” 

“Plus, who hasn’t heard their roommates at least once?” the tallboy guy pointed out. 

Stalonus nodded in agreement. 

“To answer the original question,” Xena said, twisting to look at Ngara’s college teammate. “Callisto sucks when she’s on the other team. I only played with her for a bit, but she was good teammate. Still kinda a bitch though.” 

“When did you play with her?” Thalassa questioned. 

“Seven, eight years ago,” Xena answered uncertainly. 

“When you were on loan to Lyon?” Gabrielle offered up.

“Yeah,” Xena said but began to trail off as the game was about to start. 

***

With six minutes of halftime left, Ngara was sent out of the locker room to warm up with the rest of the bench players. She assumed she wasn’t going to be put in. Despite an avalanche of chances, Callisto had only managed to score once. Boadicea, the veteran of the two starting center backs, was sitting on a yellow card. But she was smart enough to not get a second. It seemed Ngara’s senior team debut would be against the first team new coach Aries deemed easy as the World Cup. 

She felt pretty certain that she would make the roster. She had played almost every minute of the U-23 World Cup. She did well but the team had been knocked out early because of an unlucky draw of playing the Americans in their first quarterfinal game. They went on to win the entire thing, with Varia winning the golden ball and boot, for best player and most goals. 

_And Gabrielle’s girlfriend’s cousin won the bronze boot,_ Ngara though as she sat on the bench of the start of the second half. 

Oddly, so many of her interactions with her national teammates were coming back to Gabrielle. Well, Xena to be honest but Ngara was only connected to the American superstar because her college teammate was her girlfriend. 

Callisto particularly seemed to hate Ngara because of that. From what she had managed to get out of Boadicea and vague bits of rumors she remembered hearing from Thalassa, something happened while they were playing together at Lyon. 

The clock ticked to the 85th minute and Ngara settled into the realization that she was truly not entering the game. She almost felt embarrassed for a moment, knowing there was a watch party on almost the complete opposite side of the world that was gathered just for her. Stalonus had texted her non-stop before she left her phone in her locker, Gabrielle had been sending words of encouragement, and multiple of her friends from her Theology program asked for her address so they could attend. 

“Hey, Yank,” the coach called to get Ngara’s attention as she was walking into the locker room after the 2-0 victory against Russia. Ngara was finding her nickname incredibly tiresome. Four other players played in the NWSL and three had attended university in the United States, she was just the only one who had spent part of her childhood there. 

She turned to look up at the coach. He was the youngest one she had ever had outside of youth teams. She wasn’t so certain of his reputation in England but at least within American soccer circle, he was viewed as arrogant and hot-headed. She had been able to determine if that was true or not. 

“Sorry you didn’t get a chance to play,” Aries told Ngara. “Don’t take it the wrong way, just wasn’t the game for it. Hope you like baguettes,” he said quickly before he turned and walked away before she had a chance to react. 

She chuckled to herself as she sat in front of her locker. She grabbed her phone from where she had left it. She had been tagged in a video of everyone in Gabrielle and Stalonus’ house reacting to her being in the 18. She had a texts from almost everyone she knew would be at the watch party and a few from a number she did not recognized with a Chicago area code.


End file.
